The Onset Of Darkness Between The Light
by JoselinCastillo'Skywalker
Summary: Habían pasado 3 años exactamente desde Geonosis y el comienzo de las guerras Clone, y pronto podría ser el fin de la guerra. Anthu a dejado por un tiempo el Senado, sumándose con los Jedi para ayudar, Anakin no podría estar más feliz de tenerla cerca, pero esa felicidad podría cambiar rápidamente, un nuevo inconveniente, el mal asechando, perdidas y toda la galaxia en juego.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICOS! COMO LES DIJE, AQUÍ EMPIEZO EL EPISODIO III DE UNA VEZ, PRONTO TERMINARE EL CAPITULO FINAL DEL INTERMEDIO NO SE PREOCUPEN, PERO POR AHORA NO PUEDO NI TENGO IDEAS PARA QUE SALGA COMO QUIERO U.U, EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA, O SI COMENTAN MAS RATO, ME DEJARON SOLA EN MI CASA Y.Y Y ESTOY DE VAGA POR HOY ASÍ QUE NO SEAN FANTASMAS! NOS VEMOS! :D**

 **STAR WARS NO ME PERTENECE (QUISIERA A ANAKIN PERO BUENO... xd) EN CAMBIO MI OC QUE PASA A A SER REPRESENTADO POR NINA DOBREV SI! X) Y TAMBIÉN MI OC CASPIAN COMO OTROS MAS QUE APARECERÁN ADELANTE.**

 **BUENO SIN DECIR MAS, AQUÍ EMPEZAMOS CON EL CAPITULO 1 DEL EPISODIO III DE STAR WARS LA VENGANZA DE LOS SITH, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! x3**

Habían pasado 3 años exactamente desde la guerra en Geonosis y el comienzo de las guerras Clone, y hoy podría ser el fin de la guerra. La república está en caos, el canciller Palpatine había sido secuestrado por el General Gribius que había irrumpido hasta Coruscant para hacerlo, mientras los droides intenta huir de la capital, 3 jedi van en una misión para rescatar al canciller cautivo de las manos de los Sith. Mientras tanto los jedi y los clones intentan ayudar a derribar las naves separatistas que han invadido la capital de la república, los 3 caballeros jedi van en sus cazas de colores rojo y amarillo, Anakin y Anthu usando el color favorito de ambos, mientras Obi-wan usaba el rojo, en busca de la nave separatista que tiene preso al canciller, derribando a cualquier nave enemiga a su paso. Justo vieron una gran nave en su camino, y para no chocar tenían que debían ir en picada hacia arriba, eso era un poco arriesgado a la velocidad que iban, así que anakin miro de reojo a la nave de su esposa a su izquierda.

Anakin: ten cuidado Anthu –dijo preparándose a la subida

Anthu: no te preocupes, lo tengo –sonrio de lado mirando hacia la nave de Anakin

Obi-wan: enfóquense esta va hacer una subida riesgosa

Los 3 después de lo que dijo Obi-wan pudieron hacerlo, atreves de la subida. Justo en ese momento Artoo pitio desde donde está, hacia Anakin para que este sepa de su posición.

Anakin: no lo pierdas Artoo –dijo mirando hacia el androide

Artoo pitio en respuesta

Anakin: maestro! Anthu! la nave del general Gribius esta adelante–dijo mirando frente a él a la gran nave- está rodeada de droides witrek

Obi-wan: Anthu lo ves? –dijo comunicándose con ella

Anthu: si, esta adelante y tú? –dijo desde su caza

Obi-wan: también, chicos esto será muy sencillo –dijo con una sonrisa

Mientras se acercaban, los droides los vieron emprendiendo vuelo hacia ellos para atacarlos impidiendo que llegaran a la nave.

Obi-wan: me copias olbot –dijo comunicándose con el clone líder

Olbot: afirmativo

Obi-wan: marca mi posición y alinea tu escuadrón a mi espalda

Olbot: lo seguimos general Kenobi –dijo desde su nave- alerones en posición de ataque

Anthu: listo para la acción anakin –dijo divertida

Anakin: siempre voy listo, pero bueno eso tú ya lo sabes... en fin que tal vas tú? –dijo siguiéndole el juego pero con doble sentido

Anthu: -se sonrojo- igual yo…

Las naves de los clones se alinean para ir a atacar al enemigo, mientras otras naves enemigas van atrás de los jedis.

Obi-wan: no los pierdan de vista

Anakin: lo divertido empieza ahora –dijo sonriendo

Anthu: a triturar la chatarra se ha dicho –dijo para sí misma divertida mientras dirigía su vista hacia una de las naves enemiga para atacar

Obi-wan: que pasen en medio

Empezaron por separarse los 3 mientras se dirigían cada uno a un objetivo, y antes de que lo supieran Anthu fue la primera en acertar destruir uno de ellos, anakin seguido de ella.

Anthu: eso fue fácil –sonrio de lado-

Anakin: tienes razón

Justo en ese momento se comunicó con ellos uno de los clones de la tropa.

Clone: los tengo encima, quítenmelos de encima

Anakin: voy a darle apoyo –dijo comunicándose hacia los otros jedi

Obi-wan: no! no que hagan su trabajo –dijo mirando de reojo la caza de anakin- y nosotros el nuestro

Anthu: estoy de acuerdo con Obi-wan, anakin –dijo un poco seria

La tropa fue eliminada, cuando de pronto enviaron misiles hacia ellos, el primero en darse cuenta fue el joven maestro.

Anakin: misiles elévense –dijo mirando hacia ellos y de reojo a Anthu

Anthu ya se había dado cuenta de eso, se elevó hacia arriba haciendo que los misiles pasaran por debajo de ella, al igual que había hecho Obi-wan.

Obi-wan: pasaron cerca –dijo mirando atrás de el

Anthu: vienen de regreso –dijo advirtiéndoles luego de mirar a su radar

Anthu pensó unos segundos hasta tener bien definido un buen plan en mente, siguió a los misiles para deshacerse de estos que no paraban de seguirlos.

Anthu: hey ani! puedo tenerlos?

Anakin: estás segura? –dijo mirando de reojo hacia ella

Anthu: si

Anakin: son todos tuyos –sonrio- pero ten cuidado

Anthu: bien, aprende del maestro –dijo divertida mirando hacia los misiles

Anakin: -rio divertido- hazlo

Anthu: vamos R6, nosotros los haremos polvo

Anthu dirigió a los dos misiles en diferentes direcciones hasta que estos explotan chocando entre sí, ella se volteo para ver aquella escena riéndose satisfecha de su trabajo, y enciende su comunicador, oyendo un ruido que proviene de los auriculares, quien era anakin riendo, ya que él se había encargado de los otros dos misiles restantes.

Anakin: los tenemos Artoo –dijo sonriendo

Artoo pitio en respuesta

Anakin: hecho anthu? –dijo comunicándose a ella

Anthu se quedó cayada en broma para ver que sucedía si no respondía

Anakin: anthu? –dijo más preocupado

Anthu por unos segundos al ya no aguantar más empiezo a reírse.

Anthu: te tengo –sonrio divertida

Anakin: eso no fue para nada gracioso –dijo serio

Anthu: si lo es –dijo divertida

Obi-wan: me dieron! –encendió unas palancas- Anakin Anthu! –dijo preocupado

Anthu: Ani quien lo tiene? –dijo empezando acercarse

Anakin: -suspira- droides saboteadores

Anthu: oh no… –dijo negando con la cabeza

Anakin: odio esas cosas! Son tan molestas –resoplo

Obi-wan: arfor espera tienes que… –dijo

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para ese entonces los droides habían destruido a R4

Obi-wan: hay no… están bloqueando todos los controles –dijo elevando la voz mientras intentaba escapar de ellos

Anthu: esto no puede ir yendo a mejor –susurro sarcástica resoplando

Anakin: muévase a la derecha para dispararles –dijo atrás de Obi-wan

Obi-wan: la misión es llegar a la nave de mando y al canciller –dijo presionando unos botones

Anthu: ya los veo –dijo atrás de la nave de Anakin

Obi-wan: ya no sé cómo invadirlos –dijo desesperado

Anakin entonces empezó a disparar hacia los droides, haciendo que uno de los laser chocara contra la ala de la caza de Obi-wan.

Obi-wan: ah pero que mala suerte –dijo ya que ya no tenía control de la caza, entonces miro hacia tras en Anakin- no dispares no me ayudas

Anakin: de acuerdo mala idea

Empezaron a ir por un camino donde había muchas explosiones, Obi-wan no podía ver nada.

Obi-wan: no distingo nada, todo está empañado

Anakin va en dirección hacia Obi-wan para plantear así un plan rápido.

Obi-wan: están sobre mí –dijo mirando arriba de el- Anakin! –dijo viendo como destrozaban su nave

Anakin: muévase a la derecha

Obi-wan: aguarda anakin –dijo mirando de reojo a él- nos mataran a los 3, váyanse de aquí ya no hay nada que puedan hacer

Anakin: -suspiro- no mire sin usted maestro

Anthu: ni mucho menos yo Obi-wan

Anakin entonces se adelantó estando al lado de la caza de Obi-wan, un droide aprovecho esto y se subió a su nave, anakin miro como este se acercaba a Artoo.

Anakin: tu puedes Artoo –dijo mientras miraba como Artoo empezaba a mandar corrientes al droide- ten cuidado

Anthu: vamos Artoo acaba con ese droide –dijo al lado de ellos

Finalmente Artoo pudo deshacerse del droide, el droide voló lejos entre las casas de Anakin y Anthu.

Anakin: así se hace –dijo sonriendo

Anthu: bien hecho Artoo –sonrio de lado

Obi-wan: gracias Artoo –dijo mirándolo de reojo

Los 3 entonces se dirigieron de nuevo en rumbo a la nave del general Gribius.

Anakin: la nave de mando esta adelante

Obi-wan: ya notaste que los escudos están activados –dijo elevando la voz

Anakin: si, lo siento -suspiro

Anthu: pues bueno… anakin te puedes encargar de ellos por mí?

Anakin: claro, no hay problema –dijo sonriendo de lado, elevando su nave y empezando a disparar

Anthu: genial –dijo al ver que el escudo se apagó- gracias –rio

Justo cuando se dirigían ahí, empezó a salir un escudo de metal para cerrarles el paso.

Obi-wan: hay no –dijo negando con la cabeza- tengo un mal presentimiento

Anthu: deja de preocuparte Obi-wan todo saldrá bien –dijo rodando los ojos

Los 3 aceleran el paso hacia la estación, pasando justo a tiempo antes de que se cerrara la compuerta estrellándose en la pista, Anthu llego primera y luego oyó como los otros dos se estrellaban atrás de ella pasando por sus costados, la compuerta se cerró por completo y Anthu dirigió su anillo de bodas hacia otro de sus dedos para ocultar la intención que este reflejaba, se quitó el auricular, y con un salto rápido salió fuera de su asiento y de la nave, con su sable encendido en la mano ahora de color amarillo, ya que su cristal lo había cambiado a causa de que el suyo se había roto en su anterior misión, antes de que Gribius invadiera Coruscant, lo había cambiado justo a tiempo, Obi-wan cayó a su lado empezando a destruir los droides frente a ellos, Anthu lo siguió destruyendo a los que estaban por su lado, Anakin al salir de su caza empezó a contraatacar los laser de los droides de batalla, y elimino a cada uno mientras caminaba, Artoo iba a su lado, poco a poco los 3 jedi se quedaron espalda con espalda.

Obi-wan: Artoo busca al canciller –le dijo al androide que llego junto a ellos

Los 3 juntos terminaron de eliminar a todos los droides de batalla, caminaron atrás de Artoo apagando sus sables, mientras este iba a hacia una de las conexiones de la nave.

Obi-wan: la señal del canciller viene de aquí –dijo señalando al punto en el holográfico de la nave que proyectaba Artoo a ellos- de la plataforma de observación en la punta de esa torre

Anakin: siento al conde Doku –dijo observando atrás de ellos

Obi-wan: y yo una trampa-dijo volteándose

Anthu: a donde vamos ahora? –dijo volteándose, estando en medio de ellos con los brazos cruzados

Anakin: si, siguiente paso? –dijo mirando a obi-wan

Obi-wan: activar esa trampa –sonrio mirándolos y empezando a caminar

Anthu: cada vez me sorprende más –dijo alzando una ceja viendo a su ex maestro por delante- que has hecho con él? –sonrio divertida, mientras comenzaba a caminar con anakin a su lado

Anakin: no eres la única que se sorprende de este nuevo obi-wan a mí también me sorprende a veces con lo que hace, creo que he perjudicado mucho en el –dijo divertido en lo ultimo

Artoo pitio yendo atrás de ellos, anakin se volvió junto con anthu para mirarlo.

Anakin: artoo vuelve, necesito que estés en la nave

Anthu: si regresa artoo

Obi-wan se acercó a ellos dando un paso por delante de ellos, sacando algo de su bolsillo, tirándoselo a Artoo rápidamente, mientras Anthu y Anakin caminaron por delante de él.

Obi-wan: toma esto, y recibe instrucciones

Artoo pitio en repuesta cogiendo lo que Obi-wan le había dado. Por otro lado Gribius entraba a la cabina de mando exigiendo al capital que le dijera cual era la situación, el le dijo que habían 3 jedi dentro de la nave que habían sido ubicados Gribius estuvo satisfecho ya que Doku le había predicho de eso, mientras tanto los jedi llegaron a un ascensor donde se quedaron parados esperándolo, cuando de pronto Anakin se voltea hacia atrás, anthu le siguió con la mirada al instante viendo lo que estaba atrás de ellos.

Anakin: destructores –dijo frunciendo el ceño y sacando su sable

Al instante de que los destrucciones disparan, se pusieron un campo de protección alrededor de ellos, los jedi encendieron sus sables al instante para protegerse, mientras que los 2 destructores disparaban hacia ellos, para su suerte el ascensor se abrió y ellos retrocedieron para entrar, Anakin fue el último así que para cuando entro esquivando el ultimo laser, las puertas se cerraron, y ellos apagaron los sables.

Droide: suelten sus armas –dijo y los jedi se voltearon- obedezcan

Droides: entendido, entendido, entendido –dijeron al unisonido

Los 3 volvieron a encender sus sables partiendo en pedazos a los droides de batalla frente a ellos, hasta que ya no hubo ninguno de ellos y entonces apagaron sus sables de nuevo. Por otro lado unos droides encontraron sus naves, Artoo veía eso mientras se escondía, regresando a los jedi en el ascensor, estos estaban conversaban mientras este seguía subiendo.

Obi-wan: debemos estar preparados, como ya es obvio, ya deben saber de nuestras presencias, así que tenemos que estar listos en cuanto esto pare

Anakin: Gribius ya debe a ver mandado a todos los droides a cada rincón de la nave para localizarnos

Anthu: desde aquí está empezando la trampa, él ya de por si sabe que sabemos dónde está el canciller al tener a Artoo para ayudarnos –anakin suspiro- ya lo ha visto muchas veces

Obi-wan: anthu tiene razón es por eso que digo que debemos estar listos en cuanto se abran las puertas

Anakin: ni que haiga puesto un ejército entero ahí solo para nosotros, hay diferentes formas de que podamos llegar al canciller, no tiene que ser específicamente este –dijo divertido

Anthu: no lo sobre valores anakin, puede que nos sorprenda

Justo en ese momento el ascensor se detuvo y ellos se voltearon hacia el frente a las puertas.

Anthu: que paso?

Obi-wan: oprimiste el botón de alto –miro anakin

Anakin: no usted –dijo volteando a verlo

Obi-wan: no –dijo y luego se volteo a la senadora

Anthu: estoy lejos de los botones para hacerlo –dijo levantando sus manos en defensa mirándolos

Anakin: hay otra forma de salir –dijo mirando hacia arriba y encendiendo su sable empezando hacer un agujero en el techo

Anthu: que haces anakin? –dijo cruzándose de brazos

Obi-wan: no queremos salir, queremos avanzar –dijo y se volteo a su comunicador- Artoo activa el ascensor 31174, responde Artoo

Artoo por su lado se trataba de esconder ya que el comunicador que le había dado Obi-wan estaba en altavoz y los droides había escuchado al jedi. Artoo escondió el comunicador mientras se oculto de los droides que inspeccionaban las cazas. Po otro lado Obi-wan se seguía llamando al androide.

Anthu: qué raro que artoo no responda -dijo ahora posicionada frente a Obi-wan al otro lado donde estaba Anakin

Obi-wan: Artoo… -dijo y se volteo hacia anakin

Justo la tapa del techo donde anakin había hecho el agujero cayo entre los jedi, haciendo que se alejaran de este, Anakin al instante se subió arriba, mientras los otros 2 miraron como lo hacía, Anakin al llegar a pisar recto la parte de arriba del ascensor, camino hacia el hueco para subir a su esposa.

Obi-wan: ah siempre en movimiento –dijo mirando arriba y luego miro a otro lado

Anakin: -tendió su mano- vamos Anthu

Anthu: -miro de reojo a obi-wan y luego miro anakin encogiéndose de hombros y tomo su mano- bien

Anakin la subió al instante de tener su mano, acercándola hacia él, para que ella se estabilizara dónde estaba parada. Por otro lado Artoo vio el momento perfecto cuando se fueron los droides y se acercó para estabilizar el ascensor, este cobro vida, pero en vez de subir este bajo en picada hacia abajo, rápidamente al instante Anakin salto sosteniendo a anthu en un brazo, y con el otro agarrándose a una de las entradas de las puertas del ascensor del siguiente piso.

Anakin: anthu rodéame el cuello con tus brazos –dijo mirándola

Anthu: -miro de reojo abajo y luego a él asintiendo- estás seguro? puedo agarrarme de esto también

Anakin: no te preocupes, voy a estar bien, estoy seguro de que pronto regresara Obi-wan aquí, y quiero tenerte cerca para cuando el ascensor llegue a nosotros

Anthu: está bien –asintió- listo? –dijo, anakin asintió y ella lo rodeo con sus brazos rápidamente

Anakin: te tengo –dijo tomando un buen equilibrio con ella después de que se aseguró con el otro brazo

Anthu: espero que obi-wan se apure –dijo mirando a los brazos de anakin de reojo

Anakin: estoy bien –dijo sonriendo de lado mirándola

Anthu: ani… gracias por sostenerme, me salvaste –dijo mirando a los ojos- de nuevo

Anakin: siempre voy hacerlo, eres mi esposa y el amor de mi vida, nunca voy a dejar que te pase algo

Anthu: tú también eres el amor de mi vida y tampoco dejaría que te pase algo

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual anakin sonrió feliz. En otro lado…..

Obi-wan: alto! alto artoo, necesitamos subir –dijo viendo a que zona bajaba

Anakin y Anthu entonces miraron como el ascensor seguía bajando cuando de pronto, la puerta que daba al piso donde colgaban se abrió, ellos subieron su vista hacia arriba viendo unos droides.

Droide: arriba las manos jedi

En ese instante Obi-wan volvió a llamar a Artoo, pero estaba vez los droides estaban más cerca de él fue entonces cuando Artoo paro el ascensor, Anakin miro hacia abajo al igual que Anthu. Los droides vieron justo a Artoo mientras este iniciaba el ascensor hacia arriba, Obi-wan se levantó del piso donde había caído por el movimiento brusco.

Obi-wan: eso, asi está mejor –dijo desde el comunicador

Artoo pitio en respuesta, entonces los droides tomaron a Artoo levantándolo del piso. Por otro lado el ascensor iba subiendo hacia donde estaban los otros jedi.

Droide: ah –miro abajo- oh

Anakin: anthu agárrate lo más fuerte que puedas de mí, entendido –dijo mirándola serio

Anthu: entendido –dijo asintiendo

Entonces antes de que llegara el ascensor Anakin salto hacia el otro lado, y justo cuando el ascensor estaba al lado salto encima con Anthu aun en sus brazos, el ascensor paso aplastando un droide, Anakin miro a Anthu quien abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal como lo hacía cuando estaba sorprendida.

Anakin: está todo bien, estamos de nuevo en el ascensor –le sonrió

Anthu: -suspiro- eso es bueno

Anakin: bien, ahora entra, yo voy detrás de ti

Anthu asintió y entro de nuevo, dentro del ascensor, al entrar hizo ruido, a lo que Obi-wan se volteo rápidamente hacia ella con el sable en manos, anakin siguió después cuando ella se hizo a un lado.

Obi-wan: ah eran ustedes –dijo sonriendo

Artoo por otro lado les hecho gasolina en los ojos a los droides.

Anakin: -tomo aire por la boca- que fue lo que paso? –dijo poniéndose al lado de su maestro

Anthu: si porque demoraste tanto –dijo tranquilizando su respiración

Obi-wan: pues Artoo estuvo tratando…. –dijo señalando con el pulgar atrás

Anakin: hey! Hey! Artoo lo intenta –dijo mirándolo y anthu sonrió divertida a los hechos

Obi-wan: acaso dije algo?

Anakin: se esfuerza

Obi-wan: no dije nada

Antu: ya cállense los 2 –dijo mirándolos con los brazos cruzados, ellos la miraron- mejor tranquilicémonos un poco, nos espera mucho detrás de estas puertas y tenemos que estar atentos

Obi-wan: anthu tiene razón –suspiro y miro anakin- lo siento si insinué algo que no quería

Anakin: pero que no se vuelva a repetir eh

Obi-wan: está bien –dijo rodando los ojos

Artoo por otro lado se deshizo de los droides encendiéndolos, estos se quemaron cuando el androide encendió sus cohetes provocando a la gasolina encima de estos. Mientras tanto los jedi llegaron al piso que querían caminando dentro de este en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, caminaron hacia un pequeño balcón donde empezaron a mirar lo que había abajo de ellos, frente a ellos abajo cerca al ventanal se encontraba el canciller atado a una silla, al verlo inmediatamente bajaron las escaleras para llegar a él. Cuando estuvieron cerca a este, se pararon frente a él, mientras verificaban el lugar tan tranquilo.

Obi-wan: canciller –dijo medio inclinado

Anthu: canciller –dijo también, asintiendo hacia el

Anakin: está bien? –dijo dando un paso hacia el

Canciller: conde Doku –dijo mirando atrás de ellos

Los jedi se voltearon para ver al conde Doku junto con dos droides frente de ellos, en el balcón donde anteriormente habían estado.

Obi-wan: esta vez lo enfrentaremos juntos –dijo para anakin y luego miro anthu- anthu encárgate de sacar de aquí al canciller

Anakin: yo iba a decir eso –dijo caminando por detrás de Obi-wan y anthu, parándose al costado de su ex maestro

Anthu camino rápidamente hacia el canciller, mientras Doku dio un salto hacia abajo, donde estaban ubicados, parándose frente a ellos.

Canciller: no podrán los 2 solos con él, es un lord sith –dijo mientras anthu lo miro alzando una ceja

Obi-wan: canciller Palpatine –dijo volteándose hacia el- los sith son nuestra especialidad

Obi-wan se volteo de nuevo hacia Doku quitándose la capa, anakin hizo lo mismo mientras que anthu mediante la fuerza empezó a liberar a Palpatine.

Canciller: senadora usted no debe estar aquí –dijo mirándola cuando libero un brazo mediante la fuerza

Doku: sus espadas por favor –dijo caminando hacia los jedi- imagino que no querrán salpicar al canciller

 ************FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**********

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS CHICOS, ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ASI U.U SINO LLORARE Y.Y XD OK EXAGERADA, PERO ENSERIO ME ANIMAN CON COMENTAR UNA VEZ POR CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE ESTÉN MIS SEGUIDORES ANTERIORES, SI ES ASI UN FUERTE ABRAZO DE OSO Y UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA.**

 **NOS VEMOS MAÑANA! x3**

 **Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICOS, COMO LES DIJE AQUI VA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, COMENTEN POR FAVOR, ESO ME DA MUCHOS ÁNIMOS, NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE SI VEO AL MENOS 3 COMENTARIOS O SINO YA MAÑANA. SIN MAS AQUI VAMOS. :)**

 **STAR WARS NO ME PERTENECE, PERO SI MI OC QUE REPRESENTADO POR NINA DOBREV AL IGUAL QUE MI OTRO OC CASPIAN QUE ES REPRESENTADO POR BEN BARNES.**

 _************ANTERIORMENTE************_

 _Canciller: conde Doku –dijo mirando atrás de ellos_

 _Los jedi se voltearon para ver al conde Doku junto con dos droides frente de ellos, en el balcón donde anteriormente habían estado._

 _Obi-wan: esta vez lo enfrentaremos juntos –dijo para anakin y luego miro anthu- anthu encárgate de sacar de aquí al canciller_

 _Anakin: yo iba a decir eso –dijo caminando por detrás de Obi-wan y anthu, parándose al costado de su ex maestro_

 _Anthu camino rápidamente hacia el canciller, mientras Doku dio un salto hacia abajo, donde estaban ubicados, parándose frente a ellos._

 _Canciller: no podrán los 2 solos con él, es un lord sid –dijo mientras anthu lo miro alzando una ceja_

 _Obi-wan: canciller Palpatine –dijo volteándose hacia el- los sid son nuestra especialidad_

 _Obi-wan se volteo de nuevo hacia Doku quitándose la capa, anakin hizo lo mismo mientras que anthu mediante la fuerza empezó a liberar a Palpatine._

 _Canciller: senadora usted no debe estar aquí –dijo mirándola cuando libero un brazo mediante la fuerza_

 _Doku: sus espadas por favor –dijo caminando hacia los jedi- imagino que no querrán salpicar al canciller_

 ** _***************ACTUALMENTE****************_**

Anthu: es mi deber canciller, al igual que como senadora hacia la república, mi deber como jedi es proteger a gente en peligro, especialmente si se trata del canciller –dijo y lo libero del otro brazo

Obi-wan: esta vez no escaparas Doku –dijo caminando junto con anakin hacia él, encontrándose a mitad de camino con Doku

Canciller: tenga mucho cuidado –dijo mirando a la senadora, mientras ella libero su otro brazo- esta fue una trampa bien planteada por los sid

Anthu: -lo miro por unos segundos- lo tendré en cuenta señor –sonrió de lado- es hora de irnos

Doku: yo que tú me lo pensaría mejor, el canciller no saldrá de aquí, al menos no de la manera en que ustedes quieren, senadora –dijo mirando hacia la jedi

Obi-wan: ella no tiene que ver con esto –dijo encendiendo su sable

Anakin: esto es solamente entre nosotros 3 Doku –dijo serio

Los 3 entonces empezaron una lucha de sable contra sables apartándose del camino hacia la salida, Anthu vio esto como una salida, pero el canciller se negó

Canciller: creo que será mejor quedarnos

Anthu: porque dice eso? –dijo mirándolo

Canciller: fíjate bien, en la entrada hay dos droides y si tratamos de salir, Doku podría interceptarnos en medio del camino mientras esos nos disparan

Anthu: mm… tiene razón –suspiro- nos quedaremos, pero no se separe de mi por favor

Canciller: no te preocupes –dijo asintiendo y se volvió a sentar en la silla donde anteriormente estaba

Doku: esperaba esto con ansias –dijo mirando a los jedi

Anakin: mis poderes sean duplicado desde nuestro último encuentro –dijo mientras caminaba

Doku: bien, cuanta más soberbia, más fuerte la caída –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Anthu frunció el ceño ante eso, mientras obi-wan por su lado se lanzó en contra de Doku empezando otras vez la lucha con los sables, anakin a su lado ayudándolo, Doku entonces lanzo a Obi-wan a un lado mediante la fuerza, quedando solo anakin y el, mientras el canciller y la senadora los miraban. Anakin siguió a Doku por la escaleras cuando este subió, entonces lo droides comenzaron a bajar disparando.

Canciller: ve ayudar a Anakin –dijo mirándola- yo estaré bien, él ahora te necesita, el maestro Kenobi aun parece estar mareado

Anthu: está bien –asintió mirándolo y luego se volteo corriendo a las escaleras, encendiendo su sable en el camino, al subir se deshizo de los 2 droides partiéndolos en la mitad, Obi-wan justo llego- está bien?

Obi-wan: si, ahora vamos ayudar a Anakin –dijo y ella sintió

Obi-wan y Anthu corrieron con sus sables en manos hacia donde se encontraban Doku con Anakin, ellos justo al llegar, sin saberlo, el canciller quien secretamente era el Lord sith había utilizado la fuerza para apartar a anakin de atrás de Doku, el aprovecho eso tirando lejos a obi-wan hacia un balcón, este choco fuerte quedando inconsciente entonces levanto del suelo a la senadora ahorcándola mediante la fuerza.

Anthu: ahh –dijo acercando sus manos a su cuello

Doku: miren lo que trae el destino, al fin me desharé de ti de una vez por todas senadora –dijo mirándola

Anakin miro todo lo ocurrido con el ceño fruncido y con molestia, pero en cuanto vio que ahorcaban a su esposa la furia entro en él, levantándose como podía del suelo.

Anakin: suéltala! –dijo con furia

Doku: oh –dijo volteando a anakin- si eso es lo que quieres –dijo y con una sonrisa maliciosa lanzo a la senadora hacia el suelo, donde cayó quedando inconsciente al impacto de su cabeza con el piso

Anakin: te juro que si le has hecho daño –dijo molesto parándose correctamente

Doku: eso no es todo, mira –dijo y mediante la fuerza hizo que le cayera una parte del balcón encima a obi-wan aplastando la mistad de este

Anakin al ver todo eso con furia se dirigió rápidamente hacia Doku con su sable en mano, y al llega al de una patada lo arrojo hacia abajo, Doku cayo parado, mientras anakin bajaba de un salto y entonces empezaron a luchar de nuevo mediante el sable.

Doku: detecto un gran miedo en ti Skywalker –dijo cuándo quedaron sable contra sable uno frente al otro- tienes odio, tienes ira, pero no los usas –dijo mientras anakin trataba de empujar su sable

Luego de que Anakin se liberó de ese pequeño encuentro, siguieron con su batalla por todo el lugar, exceptuando el lugar donde estaban varados los otros jedi, poco a poco anakin tomo el control de la situación, cortándole las manos a Doku, este horrorizado vio hacia sus brazos, luego anakin cogió su sable, teniéndolo encendido, mientras Doku caía de rodillas frente a él, anakin puso entonces los sables de luz en sic zac sobre su cuello, mientras el otro lo miraba expectante, la senadora entonces empezó a despertar mientras esto sucedida, mirando borrosa la escena.

Canciller: eso anakin –dijo con una sonrisa mirando- eso mmm jajajaja

Anakin volteo a mirarlo a un serio y luego se dirigió a Doku.

Canciller: acabalo –dijo a un sonriente

Doku miro al hombre impactado ante sus palabras y abrió la boca asombrado.

Canciller: acabalo ya –dijo mirando a otro lado

Anakin miro dudoso todo lo que ocurría, al final se volvió hacia Doku con la cara seria, Anthu a lo lejos se le empezó aclarar la vista.

Anthu: ani… no –dijo tratando de reincorporarse pero no podía

Anakin: no es correcto –dijo mirando dudoso a Doku tragando saliva

Doku: aslo! –dijo mirándolo

Anthu: no… -dijo en susurro cuando todo se volvió negro de nuevo para ella

Anakin entonces mirando por última vez a Doku le corto la cabeza con los dos sables de luz, pero el sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, cuestionándose si era correcto lo que hizo.

Canciller: hiciste bien –dijo asintiendo- anakin

Anakin se volteo hacia el caminando a donde se encontraba

Canciller: era demasiado peligroso para mantenerlo vivo

Anakin: si pero no estaba armado –dijo respirando con dificultad- un jedi no debe comportarse así

Canciller: eso es muy natural –dijo arreglándose la manga- él te corto el brazo, tú querías venganza, no es la primera vez anakin –dijo caminando para estar frente a él, anakin se giró para mirarlo- recuerdas que me dijiste sobre tu madre y los moradores de las arenas -anakin bajo la cabeza- ahora vámonos antes de que llegue más droides –dijo empezando a caminar, anakin lo siguió

Pero Anakin tomo otro rumbo hacia su esposa donde ella estaba ubicada en el suelo aun inconsciente, luego se giró mirando a lo lejos a Obi-wan.

Canciller: anakin, no hay tiempo –dijo mirando hacia él en las escaleras- coge si puedes a la senadora, pero rápido no queda mucho tiempo, tenemos que salir antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Anakin cogió a su esposa al estilo nupcial, mientras corría hacia Obi-wan, a ella con cuidado la dejo a un lado mientras sacaba a Obi-wan de la cosa que lo aplastaba, luego lo puso en el suelo al lado de Anthu, pero este tampoco reaccionaba, el impacto había sido fuerte, si los había noqueado efectivamente.

Anakin: parece que está bien –dijo mirando al canciller y luego a su maestro

Canciller: déjalo o jamás saldremos

Anakin: ah tendrá nuestra misma suerte –dijo mirándolo

Por otro lado fuera de ese lio en la nave, la lucha seguía, mientras el general Gribius seguía al mando de todo, Caspian por su parte lideraba una tropa, junto a su ex maestro Plo Koon y Niall Horan un amigo suyo y de su hermana del templo jedi que recientemente se había graduado, ellos estaban en su cazas disparando contras las naves separatistas que estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar. Las tropas clones empezaban atacar con más fuerza, pero eso no quitaba que también fueran heridos. Anakin al último con ayuda del canciller logro despertar un poco a la senadora, pero al parecer esta estaba mareada por lo cual el canciller se ofreció ayudarla a caminar mientras anakin cargaba a Obi-wan, ellos ahora estaban frente al ascensor donde anterior mente habían estado.

Anakin: ah no funciona el ascensor –dijo mirando hacia este

Anthu: qué tal si le avisas a Artoo… –dijo con dificultad mirándolo

Canciller: tranquila senadora, no se esfuerce demasiado aún sigue afectada –dijo preocupado

Por otro lado estaban solo por derrotar dentro de poco a los separatistas, ya que la tropa que dirigía Caspian había tenido éxito en derrotar las otras naves enemigas, ahora se encontraban atacando a la nave de Gribius.

Caspian: bien solo nos falta la nave de Gribius

Plo koon: tranquilo caspian, aún no han salido de ahí el maestro Kenobi, ni Skywalker, ni Castle con el canciller

Niall: deben apurarse, queda poco tiempo para que destruyan esa nave

Caspian: hay que esperarlos, se que van a salir, lo presiento –dijo sintiendo a su hermana en la fuerza

Plo Koon: el maestro Kenobi manejara bien la situación para salir lo sé, pero puede que teniendo a Anakin ya estén por salir pronto

Caspian: esperemos que si –suspiro

Niall: por otro lado debemos avisarles a los clones –miro de reojo a las cazas de los maestros

Plo Koon: no lo veo necesario, saldrán por su cuenta dentro de poco

Caspian: pienso igual, además si no es así ayudaremos en algo para retrasar que destruyan la nave al menos por unos minutos

Niall: no le avisaremos, seria retrasar a los clones, y ellos nos han ayudado mucho estos años

Caspian: la verdad es que si, los clones han sido de gran ayuda, sin ellos no seriamos nada ahora

Niall: eso sí –asintió levemente

Plo Koon: tienes un poco de razón, estos 3 años no hubieran sido tan exitosos sin ellos

Caspian: si, pero en fin, sé que ellos saldrán, lo sé….

Por otro lado anakin había visto buena la idea de su esposa, y se dio auto golpe por no pensarlo.

Anakin: Artoo activa el ascensor –dijo por el comunicador de Obi-wan- 3224

Artoo piteo yendo hacia el control rápidamente, por otro lado, Caspian había empezado ayudar a los clones, ya que era su forma de retrasarlos, fingiendo atacar cuando contraatacaba los laser de los clones. Plo Koon no le había gustado pero necesitaban el tiempo, pero para su mala suerte, un láser cayó dentro de la nave donde iban los controles, haciendo que la nave se incline, el canciller casi se cae junto a la senadora sino hubiera sido por anakin quien sostuvo de otro brazo a su esposa, mirándola preocupado, ella antes no había estado así, ahora que la veía estaba pálida y ahora tenía mareos, por no decir que se cansaba mucho últimamente. Ahora la nave al seguir siendo atacada todo empezó a inclinarse, Artoo se cayó por el otro, anakin arrojo a obi-wan mientras intentaba llegar al ascensor y tomaba de la mano al canciller que ya se iba al otro lado. Al llegar al otro lado Anakin junto al canciller y Anthu corrieron por un pasadizo rápidamente como podían, mientras que los droide por su lado estabilizaron la nave, haciendo que todo vuelva a la normalidad, anakin empezó a ver que todo se iba para abajo mientras corrían, hasta que la nave se puse en un posición que tuvo que agarrase mientras ponía bien en sus brazos a Obi-wan, Anthu y el canciller por otro lado se agarraron de él para no caer, entonces la nave se puso en una posición donde ellos estaban varados justo para caer al vacío, Obi-wan despertó en ese mismo instante y se agarró bien de Anakin mientras miraba al vacío.

Obi-wan: ahh –dijo abrasándose a anakin

Anakin: tranquilo, estamos en problemas maestro

Obi-wan: me perdí mucho –dijo y ambos miraron hacia arriba

Anakin: sujétese –dijo agarrando el brazo de obi-wan

Obi-wan: que es eso

Anakin: ah ahh Artoo detén el ascensor –dijo por el comunicador

Obi-wan: déjalo, salta! –dijo soltándose

Anakin se soltó al instante, al igual que el canciller y Anthu, los 4 cayeron hacia abajo resbalándose, Anakin quería llegar a Anthu porque sabía que aún estaba mareada, el ascensor por otro lado bajaba con todas sus fuerzas, anakin y Obi-wan entonces engancharon sus arcillos en una columna, para dejar de caer, Obi-wan tomo al canciller, mientras Anakin tomo a Anthu y entraron dentro de una de las puertas abiertas del ascensor, todos cayeron al piso, menos Anthu quien cayó en el pecho de anakin.

Obi-wan: a ver si encontramos algo en la plataforma –dijo parándose, seguido de los demás- que pueda volar…

Anakin: artoo ven aquí –dijo por el comunicador mirando hacia el ascensor- Artoo me escuchas

Mientras artoo salió de donde había quedado atrapado, Gribius ordeno que activaran los escudos radiales al enterase que los jedi estaban en el 3 piso.

Anakin: escudos radiales –dijo mirando a estos

Obi-wan: un momento como paso esto! No nos pueden atrapar –dijo mirándolos

Anthu: al parecer si –dijo malhumorada y alzando la mirada

Canciller: tranquila senadora, no haga mucho esfuerzo –dijo ayudándola a que se levante, ya que se había inclinado agarrándose las rodillas

Obi-wan: que pasa con ella? –dijo mirándola de reojo preocupado

Anakin: Doku la lanzo muy fuerte al piso, estuvo inconsciente como tu un tiempo, pero tu al menos pudiste levantarte, ella aún está débil –dijo suspirando preocupado

Obi-wan: al llegar dejemos que Anthu sea la primera en atenderse –dijo y anakin asintió- bien y ahora?

Anakin: hay que ser pacientes –dijo mirándolo

Obi-wan: -se cruzó de brazos- pacientes

Anakin: ah sí –dijo asintiendo- artoo vendrá en un momento y entonces levantara los escudos

Entonces se escuchó un ruido, y de eso fue seguido un pitido conocido para ellos, Artoo había llegado y chocó contra un pared al ir rápido. Luego siguió su camino a ellos.

Anakin: ve no hay problema

Pero justo para mala suerte salieron destructores y droides, evitándole el paso a Artoo.

Obi-wan: tienes un plan B

Los jedi entonces fueron llevados ante Gribius en la sala de controles, este se volteo al ver que llegaron

Gribius: ah sí –dijo mirándolos- el negociador, general Kenobi lo estábamos esperando

Droide: que suerte –dijo pasando por el lado de obi-wan

Anthu: y con un gran presentador esperando –susurro sarcástica

Gribius: y quien tenemos por aquí –dijo volteándose a ella- a la senadora Castle, no está arriesgado su puesto al estar aquí, ser un jedi le puede costar la vida

Anthu: no dejes que las apariencias te engañen seré una senadora, pero puedes impresionarte con lo que hago –dijo con media sonrisa agria y levantando la cabeza en alto

Anakin volteo la cara para mirarla no quería que se meta en problemas, ser una senadora si le traía problemas ya que sus palabras impulsivas en este momento podría hacer que Gribius la mate.

Gribius: no puedo decir que esto fue un réstate –dijo cogiendo los sables jedi de un droide

Droide: de nada –dijo alejándose

Gribius: y cof coff –tosió- anakin Skywalker, esperaba que alguien de tu reputación fuera un poco más viejo

Anakin: general Gribius –dijo mirándolo- es menos alto de lo que esperaba

Gribius: basura jedi –dijo volteándose y empezando a caminar

Anthu: chatarra… -dijo susurrando y frunciendo el ceño

Obi-wan: tenemos trabajo que hacer, no lo provoquen –dijo dándoles una mirada sonriendo

Artoo emite un pitido, anakin miraba levemente hacia él y se voltea sonriendo de lado

Gribius: cof –cof –tose- sus sables de luz serán un buen complemento para mi colección –dijo guardando los sables de luz debajo de su capa donde se ve que hay otros sables

Obi-wan: esta vez no… y esta vez no escaparas

Anakin: Artoo –mira hacia el androide

Artoo hace un movimiento disparando rayos eléctricos por todos lados, Obi-wan mediante la fuerza atrae su sable, rompiendo las esposas que tenía para cortar luego la de anakin. Anakin al estar libre mira hacia Gribius y mediante la fuerza también recupera su sable y el de su esposa.

Anakin: anthu –dijo volviéndose hacia ella

Anthu se volvió y anakin cortó sus esposas, luego se volteo y él le pasó su sable, Anthu encendió su sable girándose al instante y cortando a cada uno de los droides a la mitad.

Gribius: Háganlos sufrir –dijo mandando a unos droides humanos

Los droides humanos con lanzas de electricidad se fueron hacia delante donde Obi-wan los intercepto con su sable de luz, luego Anakin se fue contra el otro en una lucha. Mientras los droides se llevaban al canciller, Anthu por su lado con una voltereta llego hacia los controles donde apago la alarma.

Gribius: conserven sus restos –dice Gribius mientras va hacia la senadora y empuja algunos droides en el camino

Anthu ve a Gribius y con otro voltereta va hacia la salida, donde anakin está batallando con uno de los droides, y va hacia fuera en la salida, ella está al costado de el partiendo a los droides que estaban alrededor de ellos y luego se gira junto con anakin y eliminan a los droides que tenían al canciller, este se asusta algo al ver los sables a su alrededor, finalmente Anakin lo desencadena cortando su esposa. Obi-wan por otro lado elimino al droide que luchaba con el de una vez y corrió a la salida donde otros droides al verlo corrían de él, mientras tanto mientras caminaban los jedi con el canciller, este se quejo por el dolor que tenía en sus muñecas donde habían dejado marcas las esposas.

Gribius: no se molesten con ellos, mantengan la nave en órbita –dijo mandándoles a los droides

Pero justo llego Obi-wan, y rebano al droide que iba seguir las ordenes de Gribius, Anakin y Anthu aparecieron en el instante eliminando unos cuantos droides de batalla. Gribius intento huir, pero para su mala suerte Obi-wan apareció en su camino con su sable en mano Gribius tomo la vara de electricidad del anterior droide y lo apunto hacia Obi-wan, pero justo Anakin apareció atrás de él, mientras Anthu se encargaba de los droides de batalla aun vivos.

Gribius: ya perdió general Kenobi –dijo lanzando la vara hacia la ventana donde creó un agujero

El agujero se abrió a un mas atrayendo a todo afuera en el espacio, Anakin y Obi-wan se agarraron de la baranda donde estaban los controles, Anthu junto al canciller salieron se sostuvieron de la silla de los controles justo a tiempo. Gribius salió volando hacia a fuera junto unos 2 droides aun con vida y saco un rendija que mando hacia la nave donde se sostuvo y lo atrajo hacia esta. Anakin y Obi-wan estaban teniendo dificultades, la fuerza los atraía hacia fuera en el espacio, pero entonces la gravedad volvió y todos estuvieron firmes en el piso. Gribius entro a la nave, mientras que en la sala de control los que antes dirigían la confederación y unos droides salían huyendo del lugar, ya que los jedi empezaron a eliminar a todos los droides de batalla en el lugar. La nave en ese instante se partía en dos, cuando por otro lado Gribius huía en una nave de emergencia.

Anakin: las capsulas de escape han sido lanzadas

Anthu: ese maldito huyo –resoplo sentándose una se la sillas

Anakin empezó a caminar y se sentó en el otro asiento junto al de su esposa, para también ver cómo manejar los controles de la nave.

Obi-wan: pueden hacer que esto despegue?

Anthu: tal vez –dijo inclinando la cabeza, ya que la nave estaba destruida- o…

Anakin: o podemos aterrizar lo que queda de ella –termino por ella

Obi-wan: y? –dijo atrás del asiento de anakin

Anakin: bajo las circunstancias la habilidad de manejar esta cosa es irrelevante –dijo girando un poco su cabeza hacia él a lo ultimo

Anthu: bien aponerse el cinturón de seguridad todo el mundo –dijo enganchando su cinturón

Anakin se voltea a mirarla y ella al notar eso se gira, dándose los 2 al instante una mirada tranquilizadora al menos por unos segundos, Anthu respiro hondo y le sonrió, Anakin al instante le devolvió la sonrisa.

Anakin: anthu, abre todas las compuertas y extiende los alerones de fricción

Anthu asiente y presiona unos cuantos botones para ello, la nave empieza su marcha hacia Coruscant cuando entonces hay una sacudida en la cabina al instante.

Anakin: algo se rompió… -dijo mirando a obi-wan

Obi-wan: descuida a un tenemos media nave –dijo mirando hacia arriba y luego a anakin

Anthu: podemos hacerlo yo lo sé –dijo mirando de reojo a anakin con una sonrisa

Anakin la volteo hacer con media sonrisa, ella siempre le aumentaba el ánimo, de cualquier cosa que sea o cualquier dificultad, entonces se volteo hacia adelante viendo que la nave iba más deprisa.

Anakin: esta aumentando la velocidad –dijo mirando los controles y luego a anthu

Anthu: sé que podemos –dijo y se volteo hacia las pantallas

Entonces en ese momento la nave empezó acercarse más y más al planeta.

Anthu: 8 mas sesenta –dijo mirando la pantalla a su lado- estamos en la atmosfera

Anakin: estabilízala con eso -dijo apuntándole un control y Anthu asintió

Obi-wan: tengo el presentimiento que esto no me va a gustar…

Mientras tanto Artoo seguía controlando lo que podía en su lugar y el canciller observaba todo algo asustado. Ellos ahora estaban dentro del planeta a una máxima velocidad.

Obi-wan: tranquilos -dijo calmándose los nervios al mirar hacia el frente

Artoo pitio en ese instante y Anakin lo miro por unos segundos para luego seguir al frente.

Anakin: tranquilo Artoo

Para ese entonces estaban sobre la ciudad en unos cuantos minutos ya estarían aterrizando.

Anthu: 5000 –dijo mirando la pantalla- naves bomberos en ambos lados

Piloto: los escoltaremos –dijo desde su nave

Anthu: entendido –dijo respondiendo

Mientras tanto los pilotos empezaron a echarle agua para apagar el incendio que había atrás de la nave, cuando de pronto empieza a sonar una alarma.

Obi-wan: ahí hay una pista de aterrizaje –dijo señalando adelante

Anthu: lo sé -suspiro

Anakin: pero está demasiado caliente

Anakin sostiene fuerte el volante mientras empiezan a caer en la pista de aterrizaje, pero al querer aterrizar se arrastran por toda la pista. Anthu casi dándose en la cabeza en los controles ante la fuerza, Obi-wan solo se inclinó ante la fuerza e igual el canciller, mientras Anakin seguía aun manejando. Pero mientras seguían arrastrándose derrumbaron una torre de aterrizaje en el camino y a los segundos más tarde la nave empezó a ir más lenta y pararon por fin en la pista impulsándose un poco hacia delante. Anthu sacándose el cabello de la cara al sentarse correctamente de nuevo y miro a todos.

Anthu: están bien? –dijo mirando atrás de ella

Anakin asintió al igual que Obi-wan y el canciller a su lado.

Obi-wan: buen aterrizaje –dijo con media sonrisa a Anakin y a Anthu

Anthu contiene la risa sonriendo de lado hacia él. Luego de que ellos estaban a salvo fuera del lugar, suben a un transporte que los lleva de vuelta. Anthu y Anakin se sientan juntos al entrar, ella empieza a jugar con el anillo que tiene en su mano derecha, su anillo de bodas, Anakin la mira ante eso sonriendo.

Anakin: lo pusiste en la otra mano? –pregunto alzando una ceja

Anthu: claro, si la uso en la izquierda todos empezaran a cuestionarse sobre ello no crees?

Anakin: -asintió- cierto, si supieran que significa –sonrió

Anthu: -sonrió- si supieran lo especial que es esto realmente para mi

Los dos se miraron, hasta que empezaron a entrar los demás y Anthu bajo su mano, volteándose para que no notaran lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes, Anakin suspiro sentándose correctamente a su lado. Al mismo instante el transporte empieza a moverse, y llegaron luego de unos minutos al edificio del Senado, donde se bajaron siguiendo al canciller, al bajar pudieron ver que los estaban esperando un grupo de Senadores, Padme al ver a Anthu corrió hacia ella con una sonrisa alegre.

Prov Anthu:

Anthu: Padme –dije corriendo a ella

Padme: Anthu –dijo envolviéndome en un abrazo que correspondí- volviste, estaba tan preocupada

Anthu: tranquila –dije separándome- estoy bien –sonreí de lado

Padme: tuve un presentimiento extraño hace unas horas y cuando me dijeron sobre lo que pasaba allá casi me muero de preocupación

Anthu: -sonreí de lado- ow Padme tranquila, sabes que al ser un jedi siempre voy a tener que estar en este tipo de situaciones de riesgo, pero cuenta con que siempre volveré por ti y….

Padme: -asintió interrumpiéndome- y por Caspian –sonrió y sonreí nerviosa- me alegro de ver que este bien también –dijo mirando atrás de mi con una gran sonrisa

Anthu: si el también –dije volteando hacia mi hermano y dándole un saludo con la mano que devolvió, me di cuenta que Obi-wan ahora estaba hablando con Anakin

Padme aun seguía mirando a mi hermano cuando me gire de nuevo hacia ella.

Anthu: quieres hablar con él?

Padme: si no te molesta? –dijo mirándome ahora a mi

Anthu: claro que no –dije negando con la cabeza- ve además tengo que hablar de algo con Anakin

Padme: está bien, entonces luego hablamos

Anthu: claro –asentí- estaré en mi departamento

Padme me sonrió de nuevo y con eso se dirigió caminando hacia Caspian quien hablaba con el maestro Plo Koon y Niall quien me saludo al mirar hacia ellos, el maestro solo asintió hacia mí y yo les devolví el saludo al instante con un asentimiento y una sonrisa, luego se me acerco el senador Organa quien era gran amigo mío y me dijo que se alegraba que la misión había sido un éxito y todos estaban bien. Ahora tenía que pensar rápido, debía decirle a Anakin sobre mi condición… yo sabía que se iba a molestar por no decirle antes y por ir a la misión, pero debo arriesgarme, sé que con esta noticia de saber que estoy embarazada se olvidara lo anterior, bien entonces iré ahora, espero que Obi-wan me deje hablar con él.

Prov de Anakin:

Anakin: no vienes Obi-wan? –dije cuando iba voltearme para entrar al edificio del senado

Obi-wan: no… no tengo valor para la política –dijo con una sonrisa de lado y me acerque a él- tengo que informar al concejo, y alguien debe atender a la prensa

Anakin: un segundo –dije mirándolo- toda esta misión fue tu idea

Obi-wan: no olvides que tú me rescataste de los droides saboteadores, liquidaste a Doku y rescataste al canciller –dijo y luego señalo hacia atrás con el pulgar- llevándome inconsciente en tu espalda llevando a Anthu quien es senadora a tu lado mareada salvándola por 2 vez

Anakin: -luego de que dijo eso se me prendió algo en mi cabeza Anthu- fue su entrenamiento –respondí quería librarme de todo para poder ver como estaba se me había olvidado, me di un golpe consiente

Obi-wan: anakin –dijo mirándome con una sonrisa- seamos justos, hoy tú fuiste el héroe y mereces tu día glorioso con los políticos –dijo volteando a ver a los senadores

Yo voltee junto con el mirando hacia los senadores, solo uno de ellos llamándome la atención, Anthu ya se encontraba bien, estaba hablando con Padme sobre algo, sonreí de lado y me volví a Obi-wan.

Anakin: está bien, pero me debe una y no por salvarlo por décima vez

Obi-wan: novena vez, y lo que paso en Catunemodia, no-no cuenta, te veré en la reunión –dijo volviéndose hacia la nave, esta se cerró al entrar en el

Entonces me volví caminando hacia dentro del edificio del senado con Artoo detrás mío siguiendo, mire hacia arriba observando que Anthu caminaba hacia mí con una sonrisa de lado. Pero mientras ella caminaba hacia mí, pude ver atrás que el canciller le hablo al maestro Windu sobre que seguirían con la guerra ya que Gribius había escapado, Anthu se volvió al escuchar seguramente a su ex maestro, ella me miro y entonces yo la mire sonriendo de lado encogiéndome de hombros.

Anakin: mejor entremos –dije mirándola frente a mi

Anthu: creo que si –suspiro cruzándose de brazos a mi lado

Anakin: estas bien?

Anthu asintió y caminábamos junto el resto de los senadores, cuando de pronto el senador Organa se pone a mi costado seguramente para felicitarme, y entonces veo como la senadora Mon Mothma se acerca a Anthu para hacer una conversación, seguramente también para felicitarla.

Organa: la república está muy agradecida –dijo y voltee para mirarlo

Anakin: gracias senador Organa

Threpio: dudo mucho que allá llegado a ese extremo –dijo atrás de mí seguramente a Artoo

Artoo pitio en respuesta a el

Threpio: en eso estoy de acuerdo, de hecho una afinación no me caería nada mal

Anakin: pero la guerra no terminara hasta que el general Gribius, este hecho pedazos –dije cruzados de brazos al responderle al senador

Organa: -reprimió una carcajada sonriendo- ja hare lo que pueda en el senado

Anakin: disculpe –dije con respeto cuando vi a Anthu oculta en uno de los pilares atrás de nosotros

Prov:

Anakin camina hacia Antu mientras que los demás se alejaban del lugar, lo estaba esperándolo cerca de un pilar, el acelero el paso cuando vio que ya no había nadie alrededor de ellos, al estar más cerca corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, Anakin la giro viendo que por fin podían compartir un momento, la giro por unos segundos más para luego bajarla sosteniéndola en sus brazos y entonces se besaron.

Anthu: hay Anakin –se volvieron abrazar y ella suspiro tranquila- lo logramos

Anakin: simplemente perfecto –dijo cuándo se separaron, pero aun juntos

Anthu: los dos estamos bien –sonrió- no sabes que pánico me entro cuando peleabas con Doku

Anakin: tranquila amor, estoy bien

Anthu: lo sé –sonrió alegre

Anakin: esta misión no podía fallar si te tenía a mi lado –dijo y la volvió a besar

Anthu: no aquí no –dijo cuando vio las intenciones de anakin y viendo el lugar donde estaban

Anakin: si aquí –dijo con ella aun en sus brazos- eh-eh estoy harto de esta farsa, quiero que sepan que eres mi esposa –dijo mirándola y con su mano ahora en el cabello rizado de ella

Anthu: anakin no digas esas cosas –dijo separándose un poco de él y mirando hacia arriba, ya que él era mucho más alto

Anakin la volvió abrazar a los 3 segundos pasados, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba un poco tensa al abrasarla, así que separo su abraso para preguntarle el problema.

Anakin: estas bien? –dijo mirándola y sosteniéndola en sus brazos- estas temblando, que sucede –dijo mirándola, ella lo miro por unos segundos

Anthu: -tomo aire por la boca- paso algo maravilloso –anakin la miro fijamente esperando la respuesta- ani… estoy embarazada

Anakin la miro sin poder creerlo sorprendido y sonrió de lado feliz

Anakin: qué? –bajo la cabeza- em –volvió a mirarla incrédulo

A Anthu entonces le entro un poco de pánico y con nerviosismo lo miraba esperando respuesta

Anakin: es una excelente noticia –dijo bajando la mirada a su estómago y luego a ella con una sonrisa

Anthu: que vamos hacer? -Dijo preocupada

Anakin: –le sonrió alegre- ahora no nos preocuparemos por nada –sonrió- si? –dijo llevando su mano al hombro de ella- es un momento dichoso –ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa- el más dichoso de mi vida

Anthu le sonrió feliz y ambos se vuelven a besar alegres con la noticia, para luego abrasarse y de nuevo compartir otro beso donde ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y Anakin la abrazo por la cintura. Por otro lado Gribius llego a un oculto planeta separatista, donde inmediatamente al llegar se comunicó con el Lord Sith Sidius, quien le dice que lleve a los separatistas a Mustfar, este acepta sin dudar a su maestro, sidius le va diciendo a lo largo que la perdida de Doku fue buena y que ahora tendrá a un aprendiz más poderoso y joven

 **ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO. NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**

 **ADIOS :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICOS, SE QUE HA SIDO UN LARGO TIEMPO, PERO AQUI ESTOY, CONTINUARE ESTA HISTORIA COMO LES DIJE NUNCA LA ABANDONARE, ASI TENGA SOLO UN SEGUIDOR COMO 2, ESPERO QUE NO ME HAYAN ABANDONADO, POR MI LADO YO YA TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR EL III EPISODIO, PERO CLARAMENTE CON EL FINAL QUE YO YA TENIA PENSADO, PERO COMO ANTERIORMENTE LES HABLE DE EL FINAL, ESTE DEPENDE SOLAMENTE USTEDES, NO SE SI LES HABLE DE ELLO PERO TENGO COMO 3 IDEAS O BUENO COMO 5 IDEAS PARA EL FINAL (USTEDES PUEDEN ELEGIR EL MIO COMO DOS DE ELLOS Y HASTA COMO 3 SI QUIEREN Y YO LO ESCRIBIRÉ), ESTO ES POR VOTO, COMO LES DIJE ANTERIORMENTE Y ELLO LES DARÉ A ELEGIR EN LO CAPÍTULOS ANTES DEL FINAL, PERO SINO HAY NADIE PARA ENTONCES DARÉ POR HECHO MI FINAL, COMO TAMBIEN TENDRÉ DE HECHO QUE YA NO HABRÁN NI EL 4 NI LOS DEMÁS EPISODIOS QUE TENIA PLANEADO ESCRIBIR MAS ADELANTE :(, ESPERO QUE NO ME HAYAN ABANDONADO SINCERAMENTE, POR OTRO LADO YO YA TENIA ESCRITO ESTO, PERO EL PROGRAMA ME LO ELIMINO ASI, QUE HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE SE ME OLVIDARON VOLVER A ESCRIBIR QUE ESPERO ACORDARME MAS ADELANTE EN FIN, SIN MAS AQUI VAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

 _**********Anteriormente************_

 _Por otro lado Gribius llego a un oculto planeta separatista, donde inmediatamente al llegar se comunicó con el Lord Sith Sithius, quien le dice que lleve a los separatistas a Mustfar, este acepta sin dudar a su maestro, sithius le va diciendo a lo largo que la perdida de Doku fue buena y que ahora tendrá a un aprendiz más poderoso y joven._

 ** _********Ahora************_**

De regreso en Coruscant, en el edificio de departamentos del senado, Anthu se encontraba en el balcón arreglándose el cabello, mientras Anakin estaba atrás de ella en el marco del balcón mirándola apoyado. Anakin sonrió mientras miraba como ella se peinaba hasta que de repente ella hablo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Anthu: Ani quiero tener a nuestro bebe en Yavin, podemos ir a las cascadas donde nadie nos vera -dijo negando con la cabeza observando aun la ciudad pensativa- estaremos seguros –dijo y con una sonrisa feliz se volteo hacia el agarrando uno de sus mechones- llegare antes para preparar su habitación

Anakin le sonreía ante lo que ella le hablaba, ella lo miro sonriendo, para luego voltearse de nuevo hacia el balcón peinándose.

Anthu: tengo un perfecto espacio, por los jardines –dijo pérdida en sus pensamientos

Anakin: -la miro por unos segundos perdido en ella- eres tan… hermosa

Anthu se volteo para mirarlo con una sonrisa de lado.

Anthu: será porque estoy enamorada

Anakin: -sonrió de lado- no –sonrió negando divertido- no es porque estoy enamorado de ti

Anthu: -dejo de sonreír mirándolo- el amor te ha cegado

Anakin: -se rio divertido y luego dejo de hacerlo- no me refería a eso exactamente

Anthu: -sonrió- pero seguramente es cierto –sonrió divertida y rio un poco mirándolo

Mientras tanto cuando dormían Anakin tuvo un sueño, una visión del futuro para ser exactos, era Anthu que estaba sufriendo y alrededor de ella se oían llantos de bebe, mientras ella también lloraba al mismo tiempo, ella le estaba pidiendo ayuda mientras gritaba. Entonces el despertó sudando sentándose en la cama miro a su costado para ver que Anthu k aún estaba dormida a su lado, viendo que ella estaba bien se giró sentándose en la cama agarrándose la cabeza cansado para luego agarrar su capa y levantarse de la cama caminando hacia el salón mientras se la ponía, Anthu se despertó al instante sintiéndolo alejarse, ella se sentó mirando como él se iba fuera de la habitación. Anakin se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar al llegar, al costado de una pequeña fuente, mirando hacia el frente pensativo, Anthu justo llegaba caminando hacia el parándose a su lado, acariciándole el cabello al llegar y lo miro.

Anthu: que te preocupa? –dijo un poco preocupada mirándolo

Anakin: -volteo su cara para mirarla- mm nada –dijo sonriéndole y luego cogiendo el collar que él le había regalado de niño y que ella ahora lo tenía puesto- recuerdo cuando te di esto –dijo mirándola

Anthu: cuando será el día en que seamos sinceros ani –dijo mirándolo

Anakin se volteo de nuevo a la posición de antes mirando hacia el frente

Anakin: tuve un sueño

Anthu: malo?

Anakin: como los que tenía sobre mi madre… –respiro- poco antes de morir

Anthu: y…?

Anakin: -volteo su cabeza hacia ella mirándola- y esta vez eras tu

Anthu: dímelo –paso su mano por su espalda-

Anakin: -tomo aire por la boca y se levantó- fue un sueño nada mas –dijo caminando hacia adelante se paró unos cuantos pasos más allá y luego de unos segundos se volteo hacia ella- morías en el parto

Anthu: y el bebe? –dijo preocupada llevando sus manos hacia su barriga

Anakin: no lo sé –dijo con la cara de dolor- dime que solo fue un sueño

Anthu: anakin -lo miro preocupada y luego camino hacia el- tu y yo sabemos cómo son tus sueños, no podría decirte lo contrario

Anakin: no dejare que este se vuelva realidad –dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura

Anthu: este bebe cambiara nuestras vidas –dijo mirándolo a los ojos- dudo que me dejen servir luego de su nacimiento en el senado y mucho menos en la orden jedi, y peor si los del consejo descubren que tú eres el padre –suspiro- te expulsaran

Anakin: lo sé -levanto su mano robótica mirando a un lado- lo se

Anthu: crees que Obi-wan pueda intervenir? –dijo mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza y luego desapareciendo- por mi lado sé que el maestro Windu se negara completamente

Anakin: no necesito su apoyo, ni mucho menos el de Windu –dijo mirando a un lado y luego mirándola- nuestro… bebe es una bendición –dijo sonriéndole y luego la abraso

Anthu: supongo que tienes razón –sonrió de lado en el abrazo que correspondió- te amo Anakin

Anakin: y yo mi amor –sonrió

Al otro día Anakin y Anthu se separaron para ir cada uno a sus obligaciones respectivas. Anthu se fue al senado junto con Padme, mientras que Anakin fue al templo a buscar al maestro Yoda para hablarle sobre los sueños que últimamente había tenido, él sabía que estaba viendo lo que sucedería en el futuro pero él no quería aceptarlo, el nunca dejaría que Anthu muriera haría todo lo que estuviera en su alcance para salvarla de la muerte, al llegar a donde se encontraba el maestro se cruzó con Caspian quien salía del lugar de meditación, él también había empezado a tener sueños, y es por eso que él también había ido buscar al maestro, ambos asintieron al otro en saludo y se separaron. Anakin entro al lugar donde el maestro Yoda estaba sentado y este le señalo que se sentara frente a él.

Yoda: premoniciones… -dijo colocándose una mano en su mentón- premoniciones… mm… estas visiones que tienes

Anakin: son de muerte –dijo mirándolo- sufrimiento –dijo bajando la vista al suelo y luego mirándolo- y dolor

Yoda: todo eso sobre ti cae… o sobre alguien conocido

Anakin: sobre alguien

Yoda: cercano a ti –dijo mirándolo y anakin bajo la cabeza

Anakin: si

Yoda: cuidado debes tener al ver el futuro anakin… el temor a la perdida camino es al lado oscuro

Anakin: no permitiré que se vuelvan realidad maestro Yoda –dijo levantando la vista para ver al maestro

Yoda: parte natural de la vida la muerte es, alégrate por aquellos que a la fuerza se transforman, llorarlos y extrañarlos no tienes que, los lasos conducen a los celos, la sombra de la avaricia ahí esta

Anakin: que debo hacer maestro yoda

Yoda: entrenarte para dejar atrás todo lo que perder no quieres

Anakin agacho la cabeza ante eso, luego de unos segundos se despidió del maestro Yoda, saliendo de la habitación para ir en busca de su ex maestro.

Obi-wan: no llegaste al informe sobre la búsqueda en el borde exterior

Anakin –suspiro bajando las escaleras- lo siento estaba ocupado, no tengo excusa

Obi-wan: en resumen, todo va muy bien –dijo apagando el monitor- salucamaya caído –dijo volteándose hacia anakin, cruzándose de brazos- y el maestro Boos paso sus tropas a Vos piti

Anakin: entonces que ocurre?

Obi-wan: el senado le concederá seguramente más poderes al canciller

Anakin: con eso abra menos deliberaciones y más acción, eso es malo? Será más sencillo terminar esta guerra

Obi-wan: cuídate de tu amigo Palpatine –dijo sin poder creer lo que decía su ex alumno y pasó por su lado caminando hacia la salida

Anakin: que me cuide de qué? –dijo volteándose hacia su ex maestro

Obi-wan: solicito tu presencia

Anakin: para que –dijo caminando detrás de este

Obi-wan: no dijo

Anakin: no le informo al consejo? –dijo caminando a su lado- es inusual no? –dijo cuándo se pararon

Obi-wan: todo esto es inusual –dijo volteándose para mirándolo- Y empiezo a sentirme intranquilo

Anakin lo miro y lo siguió fuera de la habitación caminando detrás de este. Luego de unos minutos más Anakin se retiró del lado de Obi-wan para ir hacia las oficinas del canciller, al llegar estos dos se pusieron a conversar sobre el asunto que le había dicho Obi-wan a Anakin.

Palpatine: confía en mi anakin –dijo cuándo dejaron de caminar y lo miro

Anakin: desde luego –dijo parándose frente al canciller

Palpatine: necesito que me ayudes

Anakin: de que habla? –dijo mirándolo

Palpatine: cuento contigo –dijo empezando a caminar y anakin lo siguió

Anakin: para que… no lo entiendo –dijo mirándolo

Palpatine: para que seas los ojos, los oídos y la voz de la república… anakin te nombrare mi representante personal en el consejo jedi –dijo bajando las escaleras de su oficina

Anakin: a mí? –dijo sorprendido- un maestro? Me alaga señor –dijo bajando las escaleras- pero ya no tengo un padawan, Ashoka renuncio… -dijo mirando a un lado recordando a su antiguo padawan- y además el consejo elige a sus miembros –dijo a su lado- no lo aceptaran

Palpatine: yo creo que si –dijo empezando a caminar de nuevo- te necesitan, más de lo que tu imaginas –dijo mirándolo mientras caminaban

Anakin se quedó un poco más con el canciller, hasta que decidió retirarse para el templo para hablar sobre lo que el canciller le había dicho. Cuando llego el consejo jedi ya lo esperaba, anakin les narro lo que dijo el canciller, hubo unos momentos en silencio, hasta que el maestro Yoda hablo.

Yoda: el consejo permitir, esta situación no puede –dijo mirando a obi-wan quien estaba sentado unos asientos más a su lado y luego a anakin- extraña la decisión del canciller Palpatine es

Anakin: lo entiendo –dijo cruzado de brazos mirando al maestro

Windu: estas en el consejo –dijo mirándolo- pero no intervendrás en decisión en las reuniones como los demás maestros

Anakin: que –dijo mirando a mace

Windu se le quedo mirando serio, mientras anakin se quedó estático con la respuesta, una inmensa molestia empezaba a sentir en su interior mientras miraba hacia obi-wan que no decía nada al respecto.

Anakin: como pueden hacer esto –los maestros se miraban entre sí- es inaudito… es injusto, como puedo estar en el consejo y no ser considerada mi palabra –dijo mirando a Windu- ya eh sido un maestro antes sin estar aquí en el consejo, tuve un padawan! como pueden hacer esto –dijo ya molesto

Windu: siéntate –dijo serio señalando un asiento vacío- joven Skywalker

Anakin lo miro y unos segundos más tarde se inclinó ante él.

Anakin: perdone maestro –dijo caminando hacia el asiento vacío

Obi-wan miro a su ex padawan negando con la cabeza ante su actitud. Anakin miro de reojo a Obi-wan y a Windu y este último lo miro por última vez para luego mirar hacia la comunicación que se transmitía en esos momentos hacia ellos. La nueva información, era sobre el paradero de Gribius quien aún era desconocido, por otra parte tenían que proteger a los wookis a lo cual el maestro Yoda se ofreció en ir a la misión, luego de ello el maestro Windu dio fin a la reunión. Al salir todos de ella, Anakin y Obi-wan salieron juntos hacia la salida del templo.

Anakin: qué tontería es esta –dijo molesto mientras bajaban las escaleras del templo- me aceptan en el consejo y no toman mi palabra como maestro en cuenta, jamás había pasado en la historia –dijo mirando a su ex maestro- es un insulto

Obi-wan: cálmate anakin –dijo mirándolo- deberías verlo como un honor, alguien de tu edad jamás habría entrado al consejo –dijo parando de caminar y cruzándose de brazos- el verdadero motivo es tu relación con el canciller, al consejo jedi no le gusta que interfieran en sus asuntos

Anakin: te lo juro obi-wan, no solicite que me metieran al consejo –dijo frente a el

Obi-wan: pero es lo que querías –dijo volteándose para caminar- tu amistad con el canciller Palpatine al parecer tuvo frutos

Anakin: él no está en esto –frunció ceño mirando a obi-wan

Obi-wan: -lo miro- el único motivo, por el que se aprobó tu asignación, es porque el canciller confía en ti

Anakin: y?

Obi-wan: te apoyo, yo no quería ponerte en esta situación –dijo adelantándose

Anakin: qué situación?

Obi-wan: -se volteo para mirarlo y bajo la mirada unos segundos- bueno… el consejo quiere que le informes sobre las actividades del canciller –dijo caminando por delante de anakin- quieren saber lo que trama…

Anakin: -camino hacia una ventana- quieren que espié al canciller –dijo detrás del jedi- eso es traición

Obi-wan: estamos en guerra anakin

Anakin: -negó levemente con la cabeza- porque no me lo encomendaron durante la sesión

Obi-wan: esta encomienda no debe registrarse

Anakin: el –negó con la cabeza- canciller no es un hombre malo obi-wan, hizo amistad conmigo y me ha protegido desde que llegue

Obi-wan: por eso debes ayudarnos, anakin nuestra lealtad es hacia el senado, no hacia su líder que ha permanecido en funciones en mucho más tiempo del que debía

Anakin: el senado le pidió que siguiera

Obi-wan: si, pero usa tus instintos, percibo que algo anda mal

Anakin: me estan pidiendo algo contra el código jedi –dijo caminando de nuevo a la ventana- contra la república, contra un mentor y un amigo, eso no está bien –dijo mirándolo- porque me lo piden a mi…

Obi-wan: el consejo te necesita

Más tarde ese mismo día en una nave donde estaban los maestros Yoda, mace y Kenobi con algunos clones, Obi-wan les iba contando sobre la reacción de Anakin, los otros maestros desconfiaban del encargo ya que no les parecía conveniente tener al joven jedi con el canciller, mientras que Obi-wan por otro lado les decía que Anakin nunca le había fallado, haciéndoles saber que confiaba en su ex alumno. Al llegar a la pista el maestro Yoda se encontró con un grupo de clones y un wooki para su misión. Por otro lado Anakin después de la reunión y la conversación con Obi-wan se dirigió al departamento donde vivía junto a su esposa, al llegar puedo encontrar a su ex padawan al lado de sella sentadas en el sofá frente a la pequeña fuente, después de que Ashoka lo saludara se retiró a su habitación, para dejarlos solos, anakin después de que la vio desaparecer por la puerta camino hacia el sofá donde se sentó al lado de su esposa saludándola con un beso para luego empezar una conversación mientras le acariciaba su pequeño estomago que había empezado a notarse una pequeña protuberancia.

Anakin: a veces me pregunto que le paso a la orden jedi –dijo mirándola y luego miro a otro lado- esta guerra está destruyendo los principios de la república

Anthu: nunca te has preguntado si estamos del lado correcto –dijo mirándolo-

Anakin: de que hablas? –dijo mirándola

Anthu: tal vez la democracia que defendemos ya no existe… y la república ahora es la fuerza maligna que buscamos destruir

Anakin: -negó con la cabeza mirándola- yo no pienso así, hablas como una separatista

Anthu: -lo miro herida y sorprendida ante sus palabras- esta guerra empezó por falta de dialogo, tu estas tan cerca del canciller anakin, pídele que le ponga fin a la guerra y recurra a la diplomacia

Anakin: no me pidas que haga eso –dijo señalándola con el dedo para luego levantarse caminando cerca a la fuente volteándose para mirándola- has una moción en el senado donde se hacen esas peticiones

Anthu: que tienes? –dijo ante su humor

Anakin: nada –dijo volteando la cabeza-

Anthu: no hagas eso –negó con la cabeza y levantándose camino hacia el- no me apartes déjame ayudarte –dijo poniendo su mano en su brazo a su costado

Anakin se giró para que quedaran frente a frente.

Anthu: por favor ani –dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho- confía en mí, piensa en cuando pasamos esas semanas en Yavin, cuando solamente importábamos nosotros y nuestro amor –dijo mientras anakin la abrazaba y se recostaba en su pecho- sin política, sin conspiraciones, ni guerra…

Anakin se quedó mirando hacia el frente apoyando su mentón sobre su cabeza, mientras Anthu estaba recostada en su pecho con los ojos cerrados sintiéndose protegida. Para el anochecer Anakin fue llamado por el canciller, este se dirigió hacia el teatro donde se encontraba Palpatine para saber lo que este quería decirle, al llegar corrió hacia en donde estaba sentado el canciller en uno de los balcones cerca al escenario, cuando entro camino hacia este.

Anakin: quería verme canciller? –dijo inclinándose a su altura, ya que el canciller estaba sentado

Palpatine: si anakin –dijo mirándolo- tengo buenas noticas que darte –decía mientras anakin se agacho a su altura- nuestras unidades de inteligencia, descubrieron el escondite del General Gribius, se esconde en el sistema Utepau –rio simplemente sonriendo, a lo cual anakin sonrio

Anakin: capturaremos a ese monstro y terminara la guerra

Palpatine: ah, me preocuparía la inteligencia colectiva del consejo sino te eligieran para esta encomienda –anakin lo miro- eres la mejor opción por mucho –rio mirando al escenario- ah… siéntate –dijo para luego dirigir su mirada a sus acompañantes- déjenos!

Los acompañantes a su alrededor se levantaron saliendo del lugar y anakin se paró para luego sentarse al lado del canciller.

Palpatine: anakin… sabes que no confió plenamente en el consejo jedi –dijo mirándolo- ah… sino te han incluido en su conspiración, pronto lo aran

Anakin: no se si lo entiendo…

Palpatine: seguramente presientes lo que ya sospecho… el consejo jedi quiere el control de la república... piensan traicionarme

Anakin: yo no creo… que…

Palpatine: anakin… usa tus instintos –dijo mirándolo- lo sientes cierto

Anakin: sé que no confían en usted

Palpatine: mm… ni el senado… ni la república… ni la democracia para acabar pronto

Anakin: tengo que aceptar que me siento un poco decepcionado…

Palpatine: porque? –dijo volteando a verlo y anakin lo miro- quieren que obres mal y eso te hace sentir deshonesto cierto… pretenden que me espíes verdad?

Anakin: -movió la cabeza negando levemente- no lo sé… no sé qué decir…

Palpatine: no olvides tus primeras enseñanzas… aquel que tiene poder teme perderlo, incluso los jedi

Anakin: los jedi usan el poder para el bien

Palpatine: el bien es un punto de vista… los sith y los jedi en muchos sentidos son similares anakin, incluyendo su ambición por el poder supremo

Anakin: los sith usan su pasión por la fuerza, son egoístas, nunca piensan en nadie más

Palpatine: y los jedi no lo hacen?

Anakin: los jedi ofrecen todo, solo piensan en otros –dijo y se volteo al escenario

Palpatine: -hablo luego de varios segundos- conoces la tragedia de dark plaigis el sabio

Anakin: -se volteo para mirarlo- no

Palpatine: eso pensé… los jedi no cuentan esa historia, es una leyenda sith… dark plaigis era un señor oscuro de los sith tan poderoso y tan sabio –anakin lo miro- que usaba la fuerza para influir sobre las midiclodias y crear vida –dijo mirando a anakin sonriendo mientras este lo miraba atento- tenia tal conocimiento del lado oscuro que incluso podía impedir que sus seres amados murieran –dijo mirando anakin en la última frase-

Anakin: -lo miro- entonces el… podía evitar la muerte

Palpatine: el lado oscuro de la fuerza es el camino a muchas habilidades que varios consideran nada natural

Anakin: m y entonces que le paso?

Palpatine: -sonrio- se volvió muy poderoso… lo único que temía era… perder su poder… lo que finalmente sucedió… por desgracia, le enseño a su aprendiz todo lo que sabía… y su aprendiz lo asesino mientras dormía -sonrio de lado- irónico, salvaba a otros de morir, pero no pudo a si mismo

Anakin: es posible adquirir ese poder –dijo mirando al canciller

Palpatine: ah no vendrá jamás de un jedi

Cuando anakin regreso al departamento, ceno con su esposa para luego irse a dormir con lo que no contaba ninguno de ellos era que soñarían esa misma noche el mismo sueño, Anakin sabía que el planeta del sueño era Mustfar, la pesadilla había sido horrible había matado a su esposa ahorcándola mediante la fuerza algo que nunca haría, ni se lo permitiría a alguien. Anthu por otro lado había tenido el mismo sueño o pesadilla como anakin lo decía, así que cuando se levanto estaba tensa al lado de anakin así que para evitar cualquier pregunta se despidió de él rápidamente después del desayuno diciéndole que tenía algo que resolver en el senado, lo cual no fue muy sospechoso para anakin, así que cada uno tomo su rumbo. Pasaran varios días y Anakin volvió a soñar otra vez el sueño donde su esposa está en el quirófano pero esta vez con Obi-wan en él.

Obi-wan: no gastes energía

Anthu: -respiro por la boca cansada- ya no…

Obi-wan: no te rindas Anthu

Anthu volvió a respirar cansada pero luego cayo inconsciente.

 **HASTA AQUÍ NOS QUEDAMOS CHICOS, ESPERO VOLVER A VERLOS A TODOS DE NUEVO, COMO SABEN LOS COMENTARIOS ME DAN MUCHO ÁNIMOS PARA SEGUIR CONSTANTE.**

 **O Y ME ACORDE, ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO DEJANDO UN DÍA O DOS, SINCERAMENTE ESTO SE DEBE A QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES POR 3 SEMANAS MASO MENOS, ASÍ QUE ESTARÉ LIBRE BABY ;). PERO SINO NO HAY COMENTARIOS SEGUIDOS PARA ENTONCES (SINO TERMINO) ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO (PARA LOS FANTASMAS xD 2 VECES A LA SEMANA)**

 **EN FIN, NOS VEMOS PRONTO ;)**

 **ATTE: POR CIERTO TENGO UNA IDEA PARA UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE ME AYUDEN A ELEGIR LOS QUE ESTÉN AQUI AUN, MIS IDEAS SON PARA LOS SIGUIENTES: (cada una con un pequeño resumen para que entiendan)**

 **-HARRY POTTER (ESTO SERIA HARRY/OC y un poco de CEDRIC/OC, mi OC pasa hacer una Black, conoce a harry desde niños, basicamente desde el mundo mugle hasta mas alla en la escuela de magia donde empiezan como mejores amigos parte del cuarteto de oro como llegan despues a algo mas, pero con complicaciones por un cierto chico de otra de las casas)**

 **-BEN 10 (BEN/OC, una niña que Ben Tennison llega a conocer cuando era héroe desde un niño, quien lo sorprende teniendo un reloj igual al suyo, tambien de la cual llega a tener un enamoramiento, y la cual vuelve a encontrarse después de años)**

 **-PERCY JACKSON (PERCY/OC, la oc pasa hacer hija de el dios mas grande de el olimpo, como ella es la novia/mejor amiga de percy desde que eran niños)**

 **-THE VAMPIRE DIARIES/TWILIGHT (EDWARD/OC/JACOB Y UN POCO DAMON/OC/STEFAN, básicamente mi oc es como bella en su misma ida por forks, pero mezclada con la vida de Elena, no puedo decir mucho, pero en mi historia si existen ellas pero no teniendo nada de participación con en las historias originales de cada una, mi OC sera la principal, la cual tendrá muchas trabas con ciertos vampiros, lobos e incluso brujas como los mismos seres humanos)**

 **-STAR WARS (No diré mucho pero se trata como de un paralelo, en otras palabras cambio de dimensiones, esto se tratara sobre ANAKIN/OC/LUKE, una chica normal fan de las saga de la noche a la mañana se encuentra lejos de casa y se ve en un lugar que nunca se habría imaginado con un tutor fuera de lo normal, lo peor es que se ve metido en un gran embrollo, entre un padre y un hijo que jamas se vio metida, que eligir hacer si en el camino tendrá que elegir quedarse con uno o dejarlo ir con otra, pero lo mas importante llegara a salvar a la galaxia, solo con su decisión dará base a cualquier destino)**

 **-THE AMAZING SPEDERMAN (Peter/OC, Peter Parker tiene un pequeño enamoramiento sobre una cierta niña, que dejo ver desde muchos años, quien era su mejor amiga, ella vuelve New York con muchos secretos y un amor que no se imaginaba en el camino, un poco de CLARK/OC)**

 **-POWER RANGER SAMURAI (JAYDEN/OC que tendra base a la participación de otros rangers por el OC que forma parte de los rangers Piratas, abra participación tambien de otros rangers como FUERZA SALVAJE, DINO TRUENO, SPD Y MEGAFORCE, quien podria salvar al mundo si te enamoras de alguien quien podrías en peligro mientras salvas a este, que haria alguien por esa persona especial, Jayden como mi OC tendrán que enfrentarse a todos los enemigos posibles para poder estar juntos incluso si estos son de su mismo bando)**

 **-HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL (TROY/OC, una adolescente regresa a su ciudad natal luego de unas largas vacaciones, encuentra a su mejor amigo, pero este es acosado tanto de la reina de hielo como de una niña nueva en la escuela, que hará troy para poder convencer a su mejor amiga que es la unica en su corazón, el evento musical de la escuela esta cerca que hara OC para poder tener esa oportunidad con Troy, ambos se verán empuñados con demasiados problemas, pero claramente la música siempre o sera que los unirá el amor)**

 **-POKEMON (ASH/OC, una entrenadora dispuesta hacer una gran maestra pokemon esta en su racha mas alta, encontrarse con su amigo de años le impedirá avanzar en ellos como en su racha de coordinadora, ella ya ha ganado la liga sinnoh, estará preparada a dejarlo todo, si en esa victoria, esta en juego tanto su seguimiento de maestro como su sueño de ser maestra, que eligiera hacer en esta batalla, es una nueva liga y su ultima batalla en el estadio es con quien menos se lo esperaba, toda Ciudad Roca ahora es expectante de una gran batalla legendaria)**

 **-NARUTO ORIGEN COMO SHIPPUDEN (NARUTO/OC/SASUKE, ella es una ninja joven, que ha pasado por mucho, el rechaso de su padre, como las muertes de su madre y hermana la atormentan, como la preocupación constante sobre su hermano ambu, en que la relaciona tanto con sasuke e itachi uchiha, cual es su pasado, Naruto es el unico que puede averiguar esto, al igual que su mentora las 5 hokage, seran los principales en ayudarla y también no olvidemos al gran kakashi que fue sensei, los años pasan, descubrirán que forma parte de Akatsuki, porque esta metida alli, porque Itachi la protege tanto, y aun mas importante por ella tiene el sharingan y en que se la relaciona con los padres de Naruto, que hara el para protegerla)**

 **Espero que comenten y me ayuden a elegir una nueva historia, como empiece no dejare esta como, ya escribí nunca la abandonare así me demore un año, y de las criticas se aprenden, ayúdenme a mejorar como escritora, espero que lean esto, se que es mi decisión elegir, pero yo me vaso en lo que les gustaría leer, nos vemos pronto!1**

 **ADIOS, besos y abrasos psicológicos )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey chicos, ha pasado tiempo, eh visto una nueva seguidora, así que aquí un nuevo capitulo (bueno en realidad junte 2 en 1) quisiera acabar esta historia, para acabar con las que me faltan, lamentablemente por falta de mis demás seguidores, no podre continuar con la saga, pero si podre poner otro final alterno, que podrán elegir entre el próximo capitulo o próximo a ese, en fin sigamos con la historia :)**

 **Por cierto abi prez saludos y bienvenida, espero que hayas leido las anteriores historias de esta xD, pero veo que si, porque sabes sobre la prima, respecto a ello, su destino esta entre la historia anterior a esta, que se que no la acabe por falta de ideas, sinceramente tratare de buscar ideas (como sea) antes de ingresar al nuevo ciclo en la universidad, solo te puedo decir que ella bien puede aparecer como no aparecer en este episodio y eso su aparecion seria para el final, ella no tiene mucho que ver aqui, y como dije anteriormente su destino es pendiente aun de la historia anterior a esta, siento no darte una respuesta clara a ello :(, pero buscare la forma de ver sobre su destino, asi que pendiente de la anterior historia a esta, no se que opines tu, pero si tienes una idea que dar, dimela y la pensare, estoy con falta de ella en meses practicamente xD. Bueno saludos!**

 _*****************Anteriormente*************************_

 _Obi-wan: no gastes energía_

 _Anthu: -respiro por la boca cansada- ya no…_

 _Obi-wan: no te rindas Anthu_

 _Anthu volvió a respirar cansada pero luego cayo inconsciente._

 _************Capitulo 4******************_

Varios días pasaron Anthu y Anakin seguían sus deberes, ella se la pasaba arreglando algunos papeles del senado junto al senador Organa, mientras anakin por su lado fue al templo jedi donde diría ante el consejo el informe que le había dado el canciller el día anterior acerca del paradero del general Gribius. Por otro lado el maestro Yoda ya se encontraba en el planeta de los wookis, donde se contactó con la reunión del consejo donde discutieron sobre lo que sucedía, al último se declaró que Obi-wan iría tras Gribius. Al final de esta Yoda miro hacia donde estaba la batalla protegiéndose de los laser que salían disparados contra ellos, mientras que por otro lado Anakin y Obi-wan caminaban juntos para salir del templo.

Anakin: me va a necesitar maestro –dijo mirándolo con los brazos cruzados

Obi-wan: estoy de acuerdo…. Aunque esta misión sea completamente en vano –dijo parándose frente a su ex alumno

Anakin: maestro… lo eh decepcionado, no eh sabido apreciar sus enseñanzas y me disculpo, he sido arrogante, es solo que me siento frustrado con el consejo

Obi-wan: -sonrió- eres fuerte y sabio anakin –dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro- y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te entrene desde que eras un niño pequeño, te he enseñado todo lo que se, y te has convertido en un jedi más grande de lo que yo pueda aspirar

Anakin sonrió bajando la cabeza

Obi-wan: pero se paciente anakin, el consejo no tardará mucho en volver hacerte un maestro –sonrió

Anakin le sonrió de vuelta a su ex maestro a su gran apoyo, entonces obi-wan sonrió por última vez antes de darse la vuelta caminando fuera del lugar.

Anakin: obi-wan! –llamo caminando hacia el susodicho y el nombrado se volteo para verlo- que la fuerza lo acompañe –dijo sonriéndole por última vez

Obi-wan: -asintió- adiós amigo, que la fuerza te acompañe –dijo antes de darse la vuelta para retirarse

Obi-wan camino así hasta la nave para ir en rumbo a donde se encontraba el general Gribius, Anakin sonrió una vez viendo como su maestro partía, para luego volver a la realidad. Por otro lado Obi-wan se puso de acuerdo con los clones para llegar a su destino. Varios días después las dios se pusieron más tensos Anakin esta vez soñaba más frecuente la muerte de su esposa, rebelando que su esposa esperaba gemelos, él no sabía qué hacer hasta que después de mucho pensarlo hallo la respuesta, aun mas con otro mal sueño este ya lo había tenido hace más de un año, de nuevo en el planeta Mustfar, esta vez el sueño le rebelo que el sujeto (el sith) era el, anakin estaba más confundido que nunca, y había sentido mucha rabia y tristeza saber que él la mataría, él nunca le haría daño, no sabía que hacer. Y aún más fue su con función cuando el sueño se alargó rebelándole más información, Obi-wan había aparecido oculto de la nave de ella, luego de unas palabras compartidas empezaron prendiendo sus sables y habían comenzado a pelear. Días más tarde, un día como cualquier otro, en el departamento cerca al edificio de los senadores, un jedi se encontraba junto a una vieja amiga que desde hace meses la visitaba frecuentemente, ambas estaban en el sofá del departamento de la primera con varias hojas de papel regadas por todo su alrededor.

Ashoka: bien hasta ahora tenemos 5 nombres para niños y 5 para niñas –dijo con una hoja en su mano mientras tenía en la otra un lápiz puesto en su mentón mientras leía

Anthu: si –sonrio de lado- para el niño tenemos Luke –sonrio emocionada- Lan, Liam, Ben y Logan

Ashoka: qué raro se te ha dado con el gusto a la letra L –se rio

Anthu: bueno que puedo decir, la letra L es mi favorita –rio tocándose su estómago crecido

Ashoka: bien –termino de reírse y se aclaró la garganta- cuál de los nombres de niños te gusta más?

Anthu: me encanta Luke –sonrio emocionada- pero bueno ese nombre ya lo tenía elegido desde hace un buen tiempo… además Luke Skywalker… es perfecto –volvió a sonreír mirando a su amiga togruta

Ashoka: pues Luke será –sonrio- no puedo creer que serás mama y voy a ser tía! –sonrio emocionada

Anthu: jajaja créemelo cuando te digo que yo tampoco me lo esperaba, hace unos años atrás lo único que tenía en mente era ser una de las más grandes maestras jedi con un padawan y ser un buen senador

Ashoka: yo también tenía el sueño de ser uno de los mejores jedi….

Anthu: lo sé, pero aun estas a tiempo Ashoka…. –dijo suplicante

Ashoka: no…-negó con la cabeza-fui culpada siendo inocente por los jedi y estuve unida al lado oscuro por un momento, ellos no confían en mí y además yo no quiero pasar el riego de ser un sith… es mejor así, aunque en verdad lo siento por anakin

Anthu: sé que el al principio no le gustaba la idea de un padawan, pero cuando fueron apoyándose en las misiones crearon un vínculo, que hasta ahora no está roto, anakin te extraña Ashoka –dijo mirando a su amiga poniendo su mano en la de la togruta

Ashoka: yo también, pero mi decisión está dicha –dijo mirándola y suspiro- mejor volvamos al tema central anthu, aún nos falta el nombre que elegirás si es niña

Anthu: está bien –asintió- cuáles tenemos?

Ashoka: bien –volvió a ver la hoja que tenía en las manos- los nombres para niña son: Bianca, Lana, Leia, Luna y Anne…. En mi opinión me gusta Lana, Leia y Anne… pero tú qué opinas, cual te gusta más?

Anthu: mm… me gusta Anne y Leia –sonrio de lado y se puso una mano en el mentón pensativa- elijo Leia

Ashoka: Leia…. Es un bonito nombre

Anthu: lo sé –sonrio de nuevo

Ashoka: entonces se queda en leia, tú fuiste la que sugirió ese nombre también, así que quedamos en Luke si es niño y niña Leia?

Anthu: si –sonrio emocionada- ahhh no puedo creerlo

Ashoka: jajajaja yo tampoco que emoción, ya quiero que nazca –dio pequeños saltos en su asiento

Anthu: Ashoka aún falta unos 2 meses, ya es poco tiempo también

Ashoka: pues Luke o Leia está esperando por salir de una vez para ver a su tía, yo lo sé –la apunto

Anthu: jajaja ya veremos si él o ella está ansioso por ver a su tía

Ashoka: oe anthu con esto, tú qué prefieres que sea niño o niña?

Anthu: sé que es un niño, y será idéntico a ani… –sonrio- he soñado con un niño idéntico a él que me llamaba mama en mis sueños, por eso estoy segura de que es un niño

Ashoka: puede que te equivoques…. Los sueños también son engañosos, llegan a cambiar de transcurso

Justo se escuchó el timbre del elevador

Anakin: la sabionda tiene razón –dijo caminando hacia donde estaban sentadas

Anthu: anakin –sonrio- llegaste temprano

Anakin: si, no hay mucho que tenga que hacer allá… así que decidí mejor venir a casa, para tener el día juntos –sonrio de lado mirándola

Anthu: me alegro que estés aquí –volvió a sonreír

Ashoka: bien, ahora que Skyguy regreso, yo ya me voy más tranquila –dijo parándose

Anthu: jajaja gracias por venir Ashoka –sonrio

Ashoka: no te preocupes vendré cuando sea necesario, además me gusta visitarte

Anakin: gracias Ashoka –la nombrada lo miro- por hacerle compañía cuando no estoy, no me gusta que este sola, ahora que tenemos al bebe en camino… hemos tenido que alejarnos de Padme un poco y gracias a ti hemos podido evadirla con cortesía

Ashoka: no te preocupes Skyguy como he dicho me gusta venir a visitarlos, pero bueno… yo ya me tengo que ir –dijo caminando fuera de la habitación – no puedo dejar mi nuevo hogar solo, adiós! –grito

Anthu: adiós! –grito de vuelta

Anakin: y bien que paso aquí? –dijo sentándose al lado de su esposa mientras le daba un beso

Anthu: pues Ashoka y yo elegíamos nombres de bebes -sonrio

Anakin: ya veo –sonrio- y en cuales pensaron?

Anthu: quedamos en que si es niño sería Luke y si es una niña Leia –sonrio feliz

Anakin sonrio a medias en cuanto escucho su respuesta, ya que se tensó ante la mención de los nombres, recordando su sueño anterior.

Anthu: -preocupada- pasa algo?

Anakin: no… -negó con la cabeza- solo estoy un poco cansado

Anthu: mejor vamos a costarnos, una buena noche de sueño nos haría bien a los dos

Anakin: si –asintió

Anthu intento pararse pero anakin la detuvo

Anthu: pero…

Anakin: déjame ayudarte –sonrio y la cargo al estilo nupcial- ahora si –sonrio caminando

Anthu: -envolvió sus brazos en su cuello- hay ani…

Anakin: pero así me amas no?

Anthu: demasiado para mi gusto –sonrio burlona

Anakin: y eso me encanta –sonrio mientras entraban a su habitación

Anthu: jajajaja –rio feliz mirándolo

Por la noche anakin estaba angustiado volvía a tener los mismos sueños de siempre, los que le advertían sobre la muerte de su esposa, volvió a verlo otra vez con Obi-wan, quien estaba de nuevo junto con ella en el quirófano, pero drásticamente esta vez el sueño cambio al que había tenido hace 3 meses estaba de nuevo en el lugar lleno de lava, anthu volvía a llegar y se reunía con él, él se molestó con ella, y más tarde él la mato mediante la fuerza, Anakin no pudo volver a dormir después de todo eso y se pasó toda la noche observando dormir a su esposa, sabía que si se levantaba la despertaría de nuevo como lo había hecho las noches anteriores. A la mañana siguiente Anakin esperaba a su esposa sentado en uno de los sofás del departamento, iba pensativo sobre el sueño que había tenido anoche, dejo a un lado su transmisor mientras Anthu se acercaba a la sala.

Anakin: obi-wan estuvo aquí verdad? –le pregunto mientras ella pasaba por atrás de el

Anthu: -puso su mano en su hombro- vino esta mañana –dijo mientras caminaba

Anakin: -se levantó siguiéndola- que quería

Anthu: -voltio a mirarlo mientras caminaba- está preocupado por ti, dice que estas bajo mucha presión –decía mientras entraba a su habitación

Anakin se quedó parado en el marco atrás de ella bajando la cabeza.

Anakin: estoy confundido

Anthu: qué? –dijo enderezándose y volteándose para mirarlo- de que hablas?

Anakin: obi-wan y el consejo no confían en mí –dijo mientras pasaba por su lado hasta la ventana

Anthu: ellos te confían sus vidas –dijo mirándolo

Anakin: algo está pasando –dijo mirando por la ventana- no soy el jedi que debería ser –dijo mirándola- quiero más… y eso no es correcto –dijo bajando de nuevo la cabeza

Anthu se acercó a él poniendo su mano en el brazo de él en apoyo y con la otra acariciando su pecho.

Anthu: te exiges demasiado –dijo mirándolo

Anakin: -se volteo rodeando su cintura con sus brazos- encontré la forma de salvarte

Anthu: salvarme? –dijo extrañada y frunciendo el ceño

Anakin: de mis pesadillas…

Anthu: y eso es lo que te atormenta –levanto una ceja mientras lo miraba

Anakin: no te perderé anthu –dijo mirándola a los ojos

Anthu: no moriré en el parto ani… te lo prometo

Anakin: no YO te lo prometo –la miro fijamente un poco tenso al recordar el sueño de la noche anterior

Anthu lo mira levantando una ceja confundida sin saber cómo responder.

Anakin: simplemente no quiero perderte

Anthu: y no lo harás –sonrio de lado- ni a mí ni al bebe

Anakin: a ninguno de ustedes –la abraso- los niños y tu son lo único que tengo

Anthu: ah? –se separó un poco de él para mirarlo extrañada- los niños?

Anakin: tuve un sueño… -suspiro mirándola- igual al sueño que tengo pero esta vez el sueño se alargó…

Anthu: a que te refieres –lo miro confundida- paso algo más?

Anakin: algo así, vi a nuestros hijos nacer, tuviste gemelos anthu –dijo apretando la mandíbula

Anthu: gemelos –dijo sorprendida y sonrio emocionada- vamos a tener gemelos ani

Anakin: -asintió- es por eso que cuando mencionaste los nombres yo… -cerro los ojos

Anthu: tranquilo ani –sonrio y tomo su rostro con sus dos manos- todo va estar bien con Luke y Leia –sonrio- porque esos son los nombres de nuestros hijos no?

Anakin: si lo son –sonrio de lado- no te lo dije, porque quería asegurarme de que si ese sueño realmente va a pasar o solo es la tensión de la guerra, pero ahora veo que no

Anthu: como te lo dije todo va estar bien –sonrio- los 4 estaremos juntos dentro de poco y viviendo tranquilos en Yavin sin guerra ni ninguna preocupación mas –sonrio mirándolo

Anakin: ojala fuera tan fácil

Anthu: lo es, como te lo dije no te estreses, nosotros lograremos salir de esta, sea como sea, así como siempre lo hacemos juntos–sonrio pero al instante le salió un bostezo-

Anakin: estas cansada?

Anthu: un poco, él bebe… digo los bebes no dejaron de patear toda la mañana –sonrio

Anakin: qué tal si vamos a la cama un momento y descansas, yo estaré a tu lado si me necesitas

Anthu: está bien –sonrio y lo beso

Anakin sonrio en el beso y puso su brazo alrededor de ella mientras caminaban hacia la cama, donde la ayudo a recostarse, al estar ambos ya echados, anthu se ha recostó en el pecho de anakin mientras el la tenía cerca abrasándola y frotándole la espalda para que se durmiera. Por otro lado Obi-wan llego al sistema de Utepau donde saco información sobre Gribius estando resguardándose en el planeta, a lo cual Obi-wan vio una misión secreta para averiguar el paradero exacto de Gribius. Al otro lado Gribius mando a los separatistas a Mustfar donde estarían resguardados de los jedis u otro peligro, pero justo cuando ellos se retiraban, el jedi Obi-wan Kenobi apareció atrás de Gribius ante la vista de todos para enfrentarlos mientras que obi-wan se defendía, llego a quedar frente a frente a una batalla con Gribius, el cual utiliza cuatro sables, pronto obi-wan llego a una gran pelea contra el robot sith, pero este al final salió huyendo cuando llegaron los clones, Obi-wan obviamente fue detrás de él. Por otro lado en las salas de observaciones con el maestro Windu en persona al igual que Anakin Skywalker y Anthuanet Castle que tenían las manos tomadas sin que nadie lo notara, y los hologramas de los maestros Ki Andy Mundi, Ayala secura y Yoda, veían atentos a cualquier información o aviso acerca de la guerra junto con otros maestros que estaban atentos a lo que sucedía.

Clone: perdone la interrupción maestro Windu, el general Obi-wan Kenobi haciendo contacto con el general Gribius y hemos comenzado el ataque –dijo vía holograma

Windu: gracias comandante –dijo y luego se volteo al caballero- anakin, lleva este informe al canciller, su reacción nos dará una idea de sus intenciones

Anakin: si maestro –dijo mirándolo, soltando la mano de su esposa y dándose la vuelta retirándose

Luego de que Anakin se retira, Anthu se voltea a su ex maestro curiosa, tomando en cuenta de no tocar su estómago para no levantar sospechas, con la ropa que llevaba por suerte no se notaba,

Anthu: sucede algo maestro Windu? –dijo mirándolo

Windu: dudas –dice cuando se gira para mirarme- se genera un plan en contra de los jedi, el lado oscuro de la fuerza rodea al canciller –dice terminando para luego girarse a los maestros

Anthu: eso es lo que piensa maestro –se dirigió a el aun mirándolo preocupada, Windu solo asintió

Ki mundi: si no renuncia a su nombramiento tras la destrucción de Gribius debemos retirarlo de su cargo

Windu: el consejo jedi tendría que tomar al senado para garantizar una transición pacifica

Anthu: yo podría ayudar en eso, tengo amigos y contactos en el senado que podrían apoyarnos

Windu: gracias hija –asintió hacia mi

Yoda: a un lugar oscuro este razonamiento llevara –dijo pensativo- cautelosos debemos ser

Windu: anthu necesito que vayas con la senadora Amidala, se que eres muy cercana a ella, y si la convences de que nos ayude a obtener más gente a nuestro favor en el senado sería un gran apoyo para nosotros –dijo mirándome

Anthu: no se preocupe maestro –dijo asintiendo y seguido se retiró del lugar

Más tarde ese mismo día Anthu llego a los departamentos del senado donde tomo el ascensor hacia el piso de Padme donde al llegar fue hacia donde estaba ella sentada en su sofá pensativa.

Anthu: padme? –anuncio en voz alta caminando hacia ella, ocultando su estómago abultado

Padme: -salto un poco sorprendida- anthu, pensé que estarías en el templo… no había una reunión sobre el paradero de Gribius?

Anthu: si, pero tú sabes, me quieren tanto allá –dijo volteando los ojos sentándose frente a ella

Padme: que pasa con ellos?

Anthu: siento que me están alejando, no sé porque…. El maestro Windu siempre ha tenido confianza conmigo, pero ahora es como que me quisiera alejar lo más posible de las reuniones

Padme: fuiste su padawan, de seguro debe tener un gran motivo para ello

Anthu: tú crees?

Padme: si –asintió- y anakin? Supongo que el también estuvo en la reunión

Anthu: si, maestro Windu lo mando a informar al canciller, siguen teniendo dudas sobre el y yo tampoco lo niego eh sentido algo oscuro dentro del canciller desde hace ya un tiempo

Padme: la verdad es que yo también eh llegado a sentir un aura negra en él, pero tú debes ser más acertada con tus poderes jedi, para saber más sobre eso –se encogió de hombros

Anthu: jajaja, no se… -sacudió la cabeza- en estos tiempos ya no se puede fiar de nadie, me parece muy no demasiado extraño el nombramiento de anakin

Padme: estoy igual que tú y más con lo de caspian como su asistente en las reuniones intergalácticas…

Anthu: eso es más, yo no tenía idea de que mi hermano fuera tan cercano al canciller, sabía que se hablaban pero pensé que era de pasada como con los maestros…

Padme: ni yo lo sabía, hasta hace unos años que me llego a contar sobre ello, me conto que el canciller lo había apoyado desde que era un niño

Anthu: mmm todo esto es demasiado extraño… -suspiro negando

Mientras tanto en las oficinas del canciller, anakin había llegado y se dirigía al piso del canciller para darle el informe recién llegado.

Anakin: canciller –dijo caminando hacia él, mientras el canciller se daba la vuelta en su silla- recibimos noticias del maestro Kenobi, encontró al general Gribius

Palpatine: solo espero que el maestro Kenobi pueda con todo

Anakin: debería estar con él –dijo empezando a caminar-

Palpatine: me desespera que el consejo no aprecie completamente tus talentos, no te preguntas… porque no te hacen un maestro jedi

Anakin: ojala lo supiera –le dijo mirándolo mientras caminaban- siento cada vez más que… me están excluyendo del consejo –hizo una pausa parándose frente al canciller- sé que hay cosas sobre la fuerza, que no están diciéndome

Palpatine: no confían en ti anakin –se paró y camino- ven tu futuro y saben que tu poder sería demasiado fuerte para controlar… -dijo y toco la espalda de anakin para caminar los dos- debes levantar ese velo cegador que los jedi han colocado a tu alrededor, permite mostrarte unos detalles de la fuerza

Anakin: como sabe tanto de la fuerza -dijo mirándolo mientras caminaban

Palpatine: mi mentor me enseño todo sobre la fuerza –dijo caminando- incluso la naturaleza del lado oscuro –dijo parando de caminar

Anakin se paro frente a él serio y confundido.

Anakin: conoce el lado oscuro

Palpatine: anakin, si deseas entender un gran misterio debes estudiar todos sus aspectos no solo el limitado punto de vista de los jedi… si quieres convertirte en un líder completo y sabio debes comprender todo el significado de la fuerza, cuídate de los jedi anakin, solo conmigo conseguirás un poder más grande que el de cualquier jedi, aprende a conocer el lado oscuro de la fuerza y asi podrás salvar a tu esposa de una muerte segura –dijo sonriendo y parando de dar vueltas con anakin alrededor

Anakin: que está diciendo

Palpatine: usa mi talento, te lo suplico

Anakin:- activo entonces su sable y lo apunto al canciller- usted es el lord sith

 ****************Fin******************

 **Bueno hasta aquí quedamos hoy, espero comentarios, nos vemos pronto, mas pronto de lo que creo ya que son mis últimos días libres, antes de ingresar de nuevo a las clases.**

 **Pero antes de irme quisiera cuestionar algo, quisieran que Axel la prima de Anthu, apareciera en el 3 episodio?, claro que no seria al principio, pero trataría de darle un papel, díganme su respuesta en sus comentarios, enserio espero que me respondan, depende de ello para darme ideas de el intermedio, que es la historia anterior a esta, en fin nos vemos! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA CHICOS! AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO, EH VISTO QUE QUIEREN A AXEL AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE EH ARREGLADO UNOS DETALLES EN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL QUE YA TENGO TERMINADA, NO SALE MUCHO, PERO SI LE DI SU ESPACIO AQUI, EN FIN, YA LLEGAMOS A CASI EL FINAL, ASÍ QUE EMPIEZO CON LAS VOTACIONES, COMO ANUNCIE DESDE EL EPISODIO II QUE ES LA ANTERIOR A ESTA, BUENO AQUÍ VAMOS, ELIJAN SU MEJOR OPCIÓN PARA EL FINAL, Y COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE PUEDEN ELEGIR DOS FINALES, YO YA ME ENCARGARE DE PONERLOS EN MARCHA, GRACIAS A DIOS MIS HORARIOS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD SON SOLO LAS MAÑANAS! PERO NO SON CURSOS FÁCILES U.U, MEJOR NO QUITAMOS TIEMPO Y BUENO AQUÍ VAMOS CON LAS OPCIONES:**

 **A) Anakin no se va al lado oscuro, Anthu vive, pero Caspian se vuelve un Sith**

 **B) Anakin se va al lado oscuro, Anthu vive alejada con los gemelos, pero su muerte es persistente aun, Caspian no se va al lado oscuro y Padme vive**

 **C) Anakin se vuelve un Sith, Anthu muere, tanto Ashoka y Jeremy se fugan con los gemelos, Caspian (elijan una opcion si es sith o no) Padme vive**

 **d) Caspian se vuelve un Sith, Anthu y Padme mueren, Anakin vive al cuidado de los gemelos con Ashoka**

 **E) Tanto Caspian como Anakin se van al lado oscuro, Padme muere en el proceso y Anthu vive junto con sus gemelos**

 **F) lo que quieran proponer**

 **En fin todas esas son la opciones que tienen ustedes, para elegir el final de esta historia, estaré revisando durante 2 dias, sino han elegido daré por terminada la historia con el final que yo tengo, en fin sigamos con la historia**

 _*******Anteriormente********_

 _Anakin: conoce el lado oscuro_

 _Palpatine: anakin, si deseas entender un gran misterio debes estudiar todos sus aspectos no solo el limitado punto de vista de los jedi… si quieres convertirte en un líder completo y sabio debes comprender todo el significado de la fuerza, cuídate de los jedi anakin, solo conmigo conseguirás un poder más grande que el de cualquier jedi, aprende a conocer el lado oscuro de la fuerza y asi podrás salvar a tu esposa de una muerte segura –dijo sonriendo y parando de dar vueltas alrededor de anakin_

 _Anakin: que está diciendo_

 _Palpatine: usa mi talento, te lo suplico_

 _Anakin:- activo entonces su sable y lo apunto al canciller- usted es el lord sith_

 _***********Ahora**********_

Palpatine: sé lo que te atormenta, escúchame… deja de ser un peón del consejo jedi, desde que te conozco buscas una vida más grande de la que lleva un jedi ordinario, una vida de significado, de conciencia –camino y anakin apunto más el sable- vas a matarme

Anakin: eso es lo que quisiera

Palpatine: sé que lo harías, ya percibo tu ira, te da enfoque, te vuelve fuerte –se giró hacia el jedi-

Anakin desactivo su sable confundido.

Anakin: lo voy a entregar al consejo jedi –decisión firme en su voz

Palpatine: seria lo correcto, pero no estás seguro de tus intenciones o sí?

Anakin: descubriré la verdad de todo esto

Palpatine: eres muy sabio anakin, conoce el poder del lado oscuro, el poder que te hará salvar a Anthuanet –dijo y le sonrio

Por otro lado Obi-wan aún seguía en la lucha con Gribius pero finalmente pudo derrotarlo casi en la derrota de sí mismo, pero al final llego a derrotarlo como se planeaba. Mientras tanto en el templo jedi anakin fue a buscar al maestro Windu para avisarle sobre el canciller.

Anakin: maestro Windu, tengo que hablar con usted –dijo parándose frente a este-

Windu: Skywalker, recibimos noticias de que obi-wan destruyo al general Gribius –le hablo mientras caminaban- ahora veremos que el canciller renuncie a su nombramiento en el senado

Anakin: mmm –negó- no sedera el poder, acabo de descubrir algo –hablo mirando al maestro- Creo que el canciller Palpatine es un Lord sith –dijo parando de caminar

Windu: un lord sith

Anakin: -asintió- si, el que estábamos buscando

Windu: como lo sabes

Anakin: sabe mucho de la fuerza, fue entrenado para usar el lado oscuro

Windu: estas seguro?

Anakin: completamente

Windu: nuestros temores se hicieron realidad –dijo mirando a otro lado- hay que tomar acción si queremos que los jedi sobrevivan –dijo y empezaron a caminar

Anakin: maestro el canciller es muy poderoso, necesita mi ayuda para arrestarlo

Windu: por tu bien mantente al margen, detecto mucha confusión en ti, joven Skywalker hay temores que nublan tu juicio

Anakin: debo ir maestro

Windu: no –dijo volteándose a el- si lo que me dices es cierto –camino por delante de anakin- te ganaras mi confianza, pero por ahora, espera aquí, quédate en la cámara hasta que regresemos –dijo mientras se subía en una nave con otros 2 maestros adentro

Anakin: si maestro

Anakin se fue caminando hacia las cámaras del consejo, mientras que por otra parte, Anthu estaba en su departamento luego de haber hablado con Padme, pensativa estaba muy pensativa, sentía que algo iba suceder muy pronto, pero no sabía que era. Anakin por su lado se sentó en una de las sillas para pensar mientras la palabras del canciller seguían repitiéndose en su mente, cerró los ojos tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, Anthu por su parte se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose hacia la ventana para mirar la ciudad aun pensativa, al llegar miro hacia el templo jedi con la mente en solo una persona Anakin, sentía que él estaba en montón de emociones. Anakin por su parte se levantó mirando hacia el edificio donde vivía con su esposa sabiendo que ella estaba allí, segura de todo. Anakin estaba confuso las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rosto viendo su decisión. En el otro lado donde se encontraba Anthu, Threpio camino hacia ella mientras ella se volteo hacia él mientras él se inclinaba ante ella.

Threpio: sucede algo mi lady? La noto preocupada

Anthu: no es nada threpio –dijo sonriéndole de lado, cuando sintió lagrimas caer de su rostro

Threpio: está llorando mi señora, algo paso?

Anthu: oh –exclamo y se limpió las lágrimas- solo es que… me preocupa anakin, ha estado tan diferente estas últimas semanas…

Threpio: el creador? El solo está bajo mucha presión, recuerde que ahora es el representante del canciller

Anthu: lo sé… -suspiro- pero ciento que hay algo más en ese nombramiento… -bajo la mirada

Por otro lado Anakin fue corriendo a su nave dirigiéndose hacia el edifico del senado donde salvaría al canciller, pero solo lo haría por su esposa. Mientras tanto en el edificio del senado maestro Windu junto a otros 3 maestros llegaron a encarcelar al canciller, el cual demostró ser un sith al encender su sable de color rojo y a un más matando a los otros 3 maestros, quedando solo Windu como contrincante de una gran batalla. Al final de la batalla Windu tenía acorralado al sith, pero justo en ese momento llego Caspian mirando la escena y caminando hacia ellos

Windu: queda arrestado –dijo apuntando con su sable al sith- mi lord

Palpatine: caspian, te dije que llegaría a esto, los jedi tomaran el control

Windu: la opresión de los sith, nunca regresara, han fracasado

Palpatine: no! –expreso cubriéndose con los brazos- no! no! será su caída –dijo y ataco al maestro con un rayo sith tirándolo lejos

Windu por suerte se cubrió con su sable contra el rayo.

Windu: es un traidor, es el traidor, ahhh –dijo contraatacando el rayo

Palpatine: yo tengo el poder para salvar a tu amada –hablo dificultosamente mientras su cara se deformaba

Caspian lo miro horrorizado y aun confuso. Por otro lado Anakin ya estaba bajándose de su nave, pero justo en ese mismo instante Anthu llegaba estacionándose al lado de él. Anakin la miro mientras ella se bajaba de su speeder.

Anakin: que haces aquí! –dijo mirándola serio

Anthu: no voy a dejar que hagas una tontería –dijo caminando hacia el

Anakin: no voy hacer nada, regresa al departamento ahora –alzo la voz y se giró para irse al edificio

Anthu: no! sé que el canciller es el lord sith… escuche en tu mente como te decía que el té podía ayudar a salvarme, anakin el hará mi muerte no lo entiendes –anakin se giró para mirarla mientras hablaba

Anakin: no! el me ayudara a que vivas, no voy a perderte! –dijo frente a ella tomándola de los hombros

Anthu: anakin –dijo ya sollozando- el será nuestra perdición… que no lo entiendes, los sith engañan, él te estuvo dando esos sueños todo este tiempo, te acuerdas del sueño que tuviste hace un año cuando Doku me iba a matar –anakin frunció el ceño- no se realizó porque tu no caíste en la trampa esa vez… que te hace pensar lo contrario ahora

Anakin: anthu…

Anthu: piensa anakin, que es lo que quiere un sith, ahora que Doku está muerto

Anakin: -cerro los ojos y apretó los puños- un aprendiz, maldita sea!

Anthu: tranquilo –le hablo tomándolo de la cara para que la mirara- no caíste, es por eso que estoy yo y nuestros bebes –dijo tomando las manos de él y poniéndolas en su estomago

Anakin: -sonrio de lado- no sé qué aria si no te tuviera –dijo y puso su mano robótica en la mejilla de ella

Anthu: te amo anakin

Anakin: yo también y a nuestros pequeños que vienen igualmente –sonrio y se inclinó besándola

Mientras ambos compartían un momento intimo sintieron una perturbación en la fuerza lo cual los hizo separar al instante, a los segundos escucharon vidrios romperse, anakin al ver esto aparto a su esposa.

Anthu: que está sucediendo –hablo preocupada mirando hacia arriba

Anakin: deben ser el maestro Windu y Palpatine –dijo mirando hacia arriba para luego mirarla- debes irte de aquí, yo luego te alcanzo, iré ayudar a Windu

Anthu: yo voy contigo –dijo mirándolo decidida

Anakin: no –negó- es muy peligroso para ti y los bebes, quédate

Anthu: no –tomo la mano de anakin- si vas haya solo sé que pasara algo malo, quiero estar contigo, mira si pasa algo demasiado peligroso me iré corriendo del lugar, te lo prometo solo déjame acompañarte

Anakin: anthu…

Anthu: anakin por favor –le hablo con voz suplicante

Anakin: está bien, pero a la más mínima te regresas, vas al departamento y me esperas ahí

Anthu: está bien –sonrio

Anakin y Anthu entonces se giraron hacia el edificio del senado corriendo hacia dentro, fue entonces cuando pasaban que anakin se dio cuenta de la nave de caspian, el paro en seco cerrando los ojos.

Anakin: anthu será mejor que te regreses –dijo girándose para verla serio- ve con Padme

Anthu: que!? –Frunció ceño girándose para estar frente a él a su costado- pero ya habías dicho que si

Anakin: no te va a gustar lo que veras arriba…

Anthu: sé que está pasando, vamos ayudar a mi maestro –dijo mirándolo apurada a punto de girarse

Anakin: anthu… hay algo que no sabes, que hace muy poco acabo de descubrir…

Anthu: ah? –frunció el ceño confundida

Anakin: -resoplo- anthu… caspian está arriba…

Anthu: que hace… -entonces se puso pálida- no! el no! –dijo empezando alterarse

Anakin: él está bajo el control de Palpatine –miro a otro lado- como no pude darme cuenta, él le hizo pasar lo mismo que a mí… los sueños… -frunció el ceño y una idea paso su cabeza abriendo un poco más lo ojos para luego mover su cabeza negando- pero no tengo idea de con quien este casado…

Anthu: -agrando sus ojos cuando un pensamiento paso por su cabeza y estos se aguaron en cuanto vio la realidad, bajando la mirada negó con la cabeza retrocediendo- tu no… pero yo si…

Anakin: -la miro sorprendido- lo sabes… –la tomo de los hombros cuidadosamente, ella levanto la mirada dándole acceso, él se metió en sus pensamientos, viendo lo que sucedía, _las visitas constantes de caspian a…. padme…_ la realidad lo golpeo, cerró los ojos afligido para luego mirarla- es Padme no?

Anthu: -asintió- tenía la idea… siempre pensé lo absurdo que era, caspian nunca me dio la impresión de romper las reglas, era atento y prudente tanto con su maestro como la orden… pero quien se lo iba a imaginar… no era, visitas o preocupación de simples amigos, en la misión, era por eso que Padme estaba tan apurada el día de nuestro regreso era por ver a caspian, como no pude darme cuenta antes…

Anakin: eso quiere decir entonces… -la miro angustiado- padme está embarazada –resoplo- maldita sea esto se pone cada vez peor, lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí, no podremos hacer mucho…

Anthu: que! Es mi hermano! Y mi maestro! Anakin debemos ayudarlos!

Anakin: anthu somos 2 jedi contra un lord sith y un jedi confuso, tenemos que ser claros tú no estás en condiciones de poder aportar, en cualquier momento caspian se podría poner en nuestra contra y no quiero verte ahí cuando ello ocurra, podría pasarte algo y no solo a ti, sino que a los niños también, no me lo perdonaría si les pasara algo y no pudiera hacer nada…

Anthu: no pasara nada –suspiro tomando su mano izquierda y dándole un apretón- solo vamos ahí, tal vez pueda reaccionar con el bien por las buenas o las malas

Anakin: no –negó con la cabeza y ella lo miro suplicante

Antu: por favor ani, es mi hermano es uno de los únicos que me queda en la familia aparte de Jeremy, que no se si aún seguirá con vida –dijo con tristeza las últimas palabras

Anakin: –resoplo- está bien, pero vamos rápido –tomo la mano de su esposa para correr dentro

Dentro del edificio Palpatine seguía gritándole a caspian para que se una a él, anakin y anthu por otro lado iban lo más rápido que podían hacia arriba, tratando de detener a Palpatine de lo que intentaba hacer con caspian.

Palpatine: debes decidir!

Windu: no escuches su voz caspian!

Palpatine: no dejes que me mate…. Eh ya no tengo energía…hayyy hay hayy, estoy demasiado… cansado, ayúdame! Ayúdame! –Windu apunto su sable a él- eh ya no… ah ya no tengo energía

Windu: terminare con esto de una vez por todas!

Caspian: no lo haga! –Windu lo miro- merece un juicio

Windu: tiene el control del senado y de las cortes –dijo mirándolo de reojo- es arriesgado permitir que siga vivo

Palpatine: estoy muy exhausto, no me mate

Caspian: un jedi no se comporta así –mirando serio al maestro- debe vivir

Palpatine: ah por favor

Caspian: lo necesito vivo –frunció el ceño

Windu se preparó para atacar con su sable al canciller, justo Anthu y Anakin llegaban sin ser detectados por la tensión que habia en el lugar, mientras Anakin miraba fijamente la escena.

 *************FIN DEL CAPITULO************

 **CHICOS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, 2 DIAS DE REVISIÓN DESDE AHORA CONTANDO, PONDRÉ CAPITULO EL MARTES, YA QUE ESE DÍA NO TENGO CLASES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, ASI QUE EL LUNES DESPUES DE LLEGAR A CASA REVISARE SI HUBO VOTO O NO, EN FIN NOS VEMOS PRONTO! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHICOS! A SIDO UN TIEMPO, ESPERABA COMENTARIOS, PERO SOLO ENCONTRÉ A UNA NUEVA LECTORA:** maripserp **QUE POR CIERTO, BIENVENIDA :), QUE ELLA SI VOTO, ASI QUE EL FINAL QUE ELLA ELIGIÓ SE HARÁ, QUE ERA EL MISMO QUE HABIA ESCRITO XD, PERO TAMBIÉN PENSABA ESCRIBIR EL VERDADERO DONDE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PASO, PERO EN FIN, YO DI PARA ELEGIR, LASTIMOSAMENTE NO CREO PODER HACER EL EPISODIO 4 :(. LA RAZÓN ES PORQUE NO VEO COMENTARIOS, ASI QUE, SI QUIEREN QUE LLEGUE A PONER ESE EPISODIO EN LA DIMENSIÓN DE MIS ANTERIORES HISTORIAS COMENTEN, SI VEO AL MENOS 3 COMENTARIOS DICIÉNDOME QUE LO HAGA, LO HARE, EMPEZANDO DE UNA VEZ A ESCRIBIRLA, TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS, NO SE PORQUE AHORA QUE ENTRE A CLASES RECIÉN SE ME VIENEN IDEAS EN LAS ABURRIDAS CLASES XD. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO LARGO,Y SI ME DEMORE Y ELLO ES PORQUE EMPECE ACOPLAR EN LA HISTORIA A AXEL, YO NO LA HABÍA PUESTO TENIA OTRO FINAL PARA ELLA EN EL INTERMEDIO PERO COMO ME LO EXIGIERON UNOS CUANTOS ELLA ESTA AQUÍ :), ASI QUE AQUI VA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, NOS VEMOS EN UNOS DIAS, ABRAZOS PSICOLOGICOS PARA TODOS! :D**

 **EN FIN, STAR WARS NO ME PERTENECE, QUISIERA A ANAKIN... PERO ASI ES LA VIDA :'( xD, POR OTRO LADO ANTHU MI OC REPRESENTADO POR NINA DOBREV SI!, ADEMAS DE LOS OTROS CARACTERES, LOS NUEVOS SON REPRESENTADOS (SI QUIEREN IMAGINÁRSELOS Y BUSCARLOS) MI OC KYLAR ES REPRESENTADO POR EDITH GONZALEZ (CLARAMENTE CUANDO ERA JOVEN, BÚSQUENLA CUANDO ACTUÓ EN SALOME) Y MI OC TATI POR JULIANNE MOORE (PERO CASTAÑA) Y EL LUGAR DE LOS SUCEDIDO SI QUIEREN VER ALGO PARECIDO A LO QUE ME IMAGINE, BUSQUEN EN YOUTUBE:** ** _''KATHERINE PIERCE_** _ **FLASH BACK BULGARIA''**_ **Y AHI VERÁN EN EL PRIMER VIDEO O 2 QUE SALE, ALGO PARECIDO A COMO ME LO IMAGINE QUE SERIA EL LUGAR. EN FIN SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA.**

 _*******ANTERIORMENTE******_

 _Windu: terminare con esto de una vez por todas!_

 _Caspian: no lo haga! –Windu lo miro- merece un juicio_

 _Windu: tiene el control del senado y de las cortes –dijo mirándolo de reojo- es arriesgado permitir que siga vivo_

 _Palpatine: estoy muy exhausto, no me mate_

 _Caspian: un jedi no se comporta así –mirando serio al maestro- debe vivir_

 _Palpatine: ah por favor_

 _Caspian: lo necesito vivo –frunció el ceño_

 _Windu se preparó para atacar con su sable al canciller, justo Anthu y Anakin llegaban sin ser detectados por la tensión, Anakin mirando fijamente la escena que se producía delante de sus ojos._

 ** _**************Ahora*********************_**

Palpatine: por favor detenlo -suplico con voz debil

Caspian: nooo! –dijo encendiendo su sable y corto el brazo de Windu

Anthu que llegaba en esos momentos se quedó en shock al ver la escena, anakin la miro y la atrajo hacia él ocultándose atras de la pared de la entrada para que no notaran sus presencias. Mientras tanto el sable de Windu salió volando por la ventana, él se había quedado sin brazo, entonces Palpatine le envió un rayo terminándolo, Windu empezó a electrocutarse ante el rayo.

Palpatine: yo no tengo limites, ni poder

Windu entonces salió volando fuera de la ventana

Palpatine: ahh –miro a caspian sonriendo

Caspian: que… que fue lo que hice –dijo con la cara llena de arrepentimiento y cayo de rodillas

Palpatine: -se paró y hablo con voz ronca- estas alcanzando tu destino caspian, vuélvete mi aprendiz, yo te enseñare a usar el lado oscuro de la fuerza

Caspian: ah haré lo que me diga –dijo cediendo- usted

Palpatine: ah bien

Caspian: ayúdeme a salvar la vida de Padme, yo no puedo vivir sin ella –dijo bajando la cabeza

Palpatine: lograr eludir la muerte es algo duro de conseguir solamente uno pero si trabajamos juntos se que descubriremos el secreto

Caspian: me entrego por completo –dijo arrodillándose- a sus enseñanzas

Palpatine: oh si… bien, la fuerza es intensa en ti, te convertirás en un poderoso sith… desde ahora tu nombre será Dark Painus

Caspian: gracias mi maestro…

Palpatine: levántate –dijo caminando- necesito que hagas unas cuantas cosas

Anthu que veía todo empezó a llorar, anakin sin poder creer lo que vio ahí la alejo del lugar, para poder salir del edificio, debían salir rápido del planeta si querían vivir y debían contactar a los demás jedi para salvarlos, sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir la orden 66. Mientras que por otro lado el maestro Yoda presencio lo que iba suceder, de regreso a Palpatine, este le aviso a los clones sobre la orden 66, así que ahora todos iban en contra de Obi-wan quien estaba con ellos. Por todos lados los clones empezaron a matar a los maestros jedi, maestro Yoda presenciaba todo lo que sucedía, cada dolor que pasaba. Mientras que en Coruscant, Caspian fue al templo con una tropa grande de clones a atacar el templo jedi. Por otro lado Yoda logro derrotar a los clones que fueron en contra de él al instante, yéndose del lugar con los wookis que lo acompañaban. Mientras que devuelta en Coruscant, Anakin llego con Anthu al departamento seguros, y ambos empezaron armas las maletas rápidamente para salir del planeta, aunque a estas circunstancias la tenían muy difícil.1 Anthu al termino de empacar fue hacia la ventana donde vio humo que salía desde el templo jedi, Anakin que estaba detrás de ella la abrazo para consolarla, lo que ambos no sabían era que a un piso por encima de ellos estaba Padme desecha totalmente, ya que había visto al templo y no tenía ninguna señal de Caspian a la vista si seguía vivo. Pero una hora más tarde esa noche Caspian llego al departamento donde Padme al verlo llegar corrió inmediatamente hacia él, alcanzándolo en cuanto bajo de la nave, Threpio quien había enviado un mensaje de Anthu a Padme se quedo ahí para esperar la respuesta de ella, asi que presencio todo desde el inicio lo cual al llegar al departamento de la otra senadora le diría lo sucedido, ya que Anakin le había dicho que si sucedía algo con respecto a Caspian les avisara en cuanto llegara devuelta, por otro lado en cuanto Caspian vio a Padme cerca la beso al instante la extrañaba demasiado y la necesitaba para su consuelo de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, además debía decirle que no estaría por un tiempo, mientras ellos se encontraban Threpio que estaba ahí bajo las escaleras para saludar al droide de Caspian.

Threpio: hola tairot que bueno que están devuelta –el droide respondió piteando entonces Threpio se dio cuenta del momento íntimo que tenían caspian y Padme- m silencio –dijo volteándose para escuchar lo que hablaría la pareja- no tan alto

Padme: estas bien? –dijo con su manos en el rosto de él, mientras caspian tenía sus brazos en su cintura- supe que hubo un ataque en el templo jedi, el humo se ve desde aquí –dijo con sus manos ahora en sus brazos para cerciorarse que él estaba realmente con ella

Caspian: estoy bien, estoy bien, vine para ver si tú y él bebe están a salvo –Padme lo soltó y el la dejo

Padme: que está pasando? –le pregunto mirándolo

Caspian: los jedi intentaron derrocar la república

Padme: no puedo creerlo

Caspian: el maestro Windu pretendió asesinar al canciller frente a mí

Padme: caspian –dijo mirándolo sin creer lo que decía- que vas hacer…

Caspian la miro para luego bajar la cabeza girándose para caminar unos pasos lejos de ella

Caspian: no traicionare jamás a la república –se giró para mirarla- mi lealtad esta con el canciller, con el senado y contigo

Padme: que pasa con Anthu ella ya no es un jedi, no hay necesidad de eso, ella está en el senado… pero Anakin y Obi-wan o Plo Koon? –pregunto preocupada

Caspian: lo sé… mi hermana al ya no ser jedi podría salvarse, puede que anakin también lo sea si jura su lealtad ante la república y de Plo Koon y Obi-wan no sé nada… -bajo la mirada a otro lado y luego la miro- muchos jedi murieron, si están vivos solo espero que le sean leal al canciller

Padme: tengo miedo –dijo confesándole ante lo que sucedía

Caspian: -puso su mano en cabello acariciándolo- ten fe amor mío, todo caerá en su lugar, el canciller me dio una misión muy importante los separatistas se reunieron en el sistema Mustafar, voy a concluir esta guerra, espérame hasta que regrese –Padme asintió mirándolo- te prometo que todo será diferente –al termino de hablar la beso- por favor espérame –dijo para alejarse yendo hacia su nave

Padme: no iras a ver a Anthu?

Caspian: -se giró- no lo creo, pero veré si puedo más tarde, aún tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de irme a la misión –dijo para luego meterse a su nave

Threpio: está bajo mucho estrés tairot –le dijo al droide de caspian y este le respondió- cuídate pequeño amigo –dijo esto y subió las escaleras para estar al lado de Padme mientras que caspian se iba, él se paró frente a ella mientras ella aun miraba como se aleja la nave de caspian- mi lady

Padme: o si adiós threpio –dijo mirándolo aun distraída en sus pensamientos

Threpio: oh –miro a la sala y luego la miro- si no tiene nada que decirme entonces me retirare pero segura que no tiene algún mensaje para la senadora Castle

Padme: si lo siento threpio… solo estoy un poco distraída… dile que me encuentro bien, y que Caspian sigue vivo… ella necesita saber que su hermano está bien… en fin solo dile que vino asegurarse de que ambas estuviéramos bien, y que vino aquí primero porque soy su mejor amiga y era la más cercana… pero threpio prométeme que no le dirás nada acerca de lo que sucedió entre su hermano y yo, por favor… aun no debe saberlo, o ella ya lo sospecha?

Threpio: -la miro e intento no ponerse nervioso- no para nada señorita Padme ella sigue pensando en que solo tienen un lazo de hermandad y es por eso que el señor caspian viene a visitarla a usted

Padme: ya veo, me alegra saber que piensa en un lazo de hermandad, pensé que ya sospecha por que la mayoría de veces el me visita mas a mí que a ella, pero en fin anakin hace lo mismo con ella, tal vez por eso no sospecha, pero sé que anakin siente algo por ella, siento lastima por el pobre, ya que aun los pensamientos de anthu siguen en las reglas de la orden jedi a pesar de ya no pertenecer a ella… o ella sigue siendo un jedi?... threpio dime la verdad, anthu no dejo la orden no?

Threpio: yo… -se puso nervioso ya no podía mentir

Padme: lo sabía… -suspiro- pensé que con la última reunión se retiraría, pero veo que no lo hizo, pero lo bueno es que eso ni el canciller lo sabe… –suspiro- eso es bueno, ella esta salvada de milagro, pero la pobre estará preocupada por anakin… threpio dile que si puede hablar conmigo mañana antes de la reunión del senado… que venga, puede que ideamos algo para convencer al canciller de la inocencia de anakin, antes de la reunión con todos los senadores y regidores de la galaxia

Threpio: claro mi lady –se inclinó- yo se lo diré a la senadora en cuanto llegue

Padme: gracias threpio –sonrio de lado y miro a otro lado preocupada

Threpio: mi lady –la llamo y ella lo miro- puedo hacer algo más por usted

Padme: no gracias threpio –dijo poniendo la mano en la boca pensativa

Threpio: de nada senadora –se inclinó mientras se retiraba para caminar al ascensor

Mientras Threpio se alejaba Padme comenzó a llorar ya que presentía que algo más sucedía de lo que le había dicho Threpio, por otro lado threpio tomo el ascensor hacia el piso de abajo, donde al llegar comenzó su caminata hacia la habitación de la senadora Castle donde se encontraban ella y Anakin, al instante que llego Anakin levanto la vista desde donde estaba sentado en el sofá, para verlo caminar hacia donde él estaba, Antu por su lado estaba frente a su tocador haciéndose una trenza, pero cuando sintió a threpio llegar se giró levantándose para caminar hacia la pequeña sala.

Anthu: llegaste threpio

Threpio: mi lady –asintió- si y traigo noticias sobre la senadora Amidala y su hermano

Anakin: si caspian estuvo aquí –asintió- es por eso que sentí su presencia hace unos minutos –dijo mirando a su esposa- lo sabia él tenía que venir para asegurarse de que Padme estuviera bien, sabes si vendrá aquí?

Threpio: no lo sé con seguridad, pero puede que sí, le dijo a la señorita Padme que tal vez vendría a ver a la senadora antes de irse a su misión

Anthu: misión? –pregunto confundida mientras se sentaba al lado de anakin

Anakin: threpio que fue lo que escuchaste haya arriba, dime todo lo que dijo Caspian

Threpio: según pude ver y escuchar, como dijo usted desde un principio señor el joven caspian vino asegurarse de que la senadora Amidala estaba bien luego él le hablo sobre que los jedi trataban de derrocar la república

Anakin: así que eso es lo que trataba de hacer Palpatine –dijo mirando a su esposa- quería desaparecer a los jedi para tomar el control de todo, y ya lo cumplió –cerro los ojos resoplando

Anthu: ya lo presentía, es por eso que nunca dejo su cargo y para asegurarse mejor de una vez por todas aprovecho que Padme y yo estábamos embarazadas, para meterles el miedo y las dudas a Caspian y a ti, los necesita a los dos para asegurarse de obtener todo el liderazgo en la galaxia

Anakin: maldito –mirando hacia el frente apreto los puños- lo tenía todo planificado y yo caí redondo a sus mentiras

Anthu: no ani –dijo agarrando sus manos- tú no eres como mi hermano, el sí cayó en las garras de Palpatine, tú te diste cuenta justo a tiempo de sus intenciones

Anakin: pero estuve a punto de hacerlo si no fuera por ti, te debo todo mi amor, sin ti no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo… yo no estaría aquí… estuviera…

Anthu lo interrumpió

Anthu: no existe él hubiera anakin, está el ahora, y sé que vamos a poder pasar esto –dijo tomándole del rosto acariciándole la cara con ternura- vamos a encontrarnos con Obi-wan y Yoda, y saldremos del planeta para planificar la derrota de Palpatine, no me importa si en eso debemos ir en contra de mi hermano, el mato a todos los jedi que conocemos hasta a los propios niños, el merece pagar por eso, el salvar a Padme no lo justifica de todo lo que hizo

Anakin: mi amor –dijo mirándola y la abrazo- sé que todo va salir bien y saldremos de esta como tú lo dices –dijo separándose de ella para mirarla- terminaremos con toda esta guerra, y viviremos felices los 2 junto a nuestros hijos lejos de todo esto

Anthu asintió sonriendo y entonces anakin la beso dulcemente por un tiempo para luego separase de ella para poder seguir hablando con threpio.

Anakin: bien threpio sigue en dónde estabas –dijo sentándose bien frente al droide pero ahora tenía a su esposa a recostada en su pecho, mientras él tenía sus brazos envolviéndola protectoramente- que más dijo caspian sobre los jedi

Threpio: bueno como decía, el joven caspian luego de decirle eso a la señorita Padme, ella le dijo sobre lo que sucedería con ambos y con los maestros Plo Koon y Obi-wan, entonces él le dijo que solo esperaba que si seguían vivos le juran lealtad al canciller

Anakin: lealtad al canciller!? –elevo la voz frunciendo el ceño- en verdad Palpatine le lavo el cerebro

Anthu: lo está manipulando –dijo subiendo un poco la cabeza para mirarlo

Anakin: sé que lo quieres justificar aunque no tengas la intención amor –dijo mirándola para luego besar su frente y ella cerró los ojos- pero caspian ya tomo su decisión por si mismo no hubo necesidad de que el sith lo controle para que diga eso

Anthu: lo sé –suspiro y negó levemente- no entiendo a mi hermano, como pudo caer tan bajo

Anakin: por amor todo se hace, pero en fin… -miro al robot- threpio prosigue

Threpio: como decía fue ahí donde la señora Padme le dijo que mi lady –miro a anthu- ya no era un jedi y que no había necesidad con eso ya que estaba en el senado, el señor solo le dijo que por eso mi lady podría salvarse, al igual que usted si juraba su lealtad al igual que los otros maestros si seguían vivos luego de ello hablo de que el canciller le había encargado una misión especial, sobre el paradero de los separatistas, que ellos estaban en el sistema de Mustafar, fue entonces cuando se despidió de ella para irse pero la senadora antes de que se vaya le dijo si vendría a ver a mi lady, entonces como le decía él le dijo que tal vez vendría a verla más tarde, ya que tenía aun cosas por hacer antes de irse a la misión, fue entonces que él se subió a su nave y se fue, segundos después de que se fuera hable con la senadora y ella me dijo que le dijera a la senadora Castle que se encontraba bien y que el señor caspian estaba vivo y que había ido a verla para ver si estaban bien y que la visito primero por ser su mejor amiga, también me dijo que no le dijera sobre su relación con él y que si podía ir a verla antes de la reunión de mañana en el senado

Anthu: maldición –resoplo- yo no iré a esa reunión, puede que Palpatine ya sepa que sigo siendo un jedi

Anakin: no él no lo sabe –dijo mirándola- yo le dije que te saldrías de la orden hace semanas, así que él ya debe pensar que estas fuera, puede que por eso tanto caspian como los clones sepan que tu estas fuera de la orden 66

Anthu: pero tú –lo miro preocupada- tengo miedo de que te hagan daño anakin

Anakin: todo estará bien –sonrio mirándola aun en sus brazos- mañana me encontrare con Yoda cerca de la pista de aterrizaje, todo saldrá como lo planeamos y saldremos para la tarde fuera de aquí, solo que debes arriesgarte a ir a esa reunión, me preocupa demasiado saber que iras, pero necesitamos saber que planea Palpatine además Padme y el senador Organa estarán contigo, él no los dijo y ahora Padme nos confirmó que estará, estarás a salvo mi amor, y si algo sucede Organa ya sabe qué hacer

Anthu: -asintió- tengo miedo a lo que sucederá mañana, tengo un presentimiento

Anakin: todo va estar bien amor –dijo atrayéndola más cerca de él, poniendo su mentón sobre su cabeza- pronto los cuatro estaremos lejos de aquí en nuestra casa en Yavin

Anthu: anakin antes de irte mañana busca a mi hermano Jeremy por favor –dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban- quiero saber si caspian lo mato…

Anakin: lo haré amor e igual buscare a tus amigos, sé que estas preocupada por Harry, Louis, Xia y niall claro que me fijare por cada uno de ellos no te preocupes

Anthu: gracias –sonrio acostada en su pecho con los ojos cerrados

Anakin: por ti hago lo que sea –beso su cabeza para luego descansar su mentón sobre ella

De regreso al templo todo ya estaba destruido, Caspian había matado a todos los maestros, padawans y cachorros que habían en el templo, luego de a ver terminado se fue a ver a su esposa y luego se regresó a las oficinas de Palpatine, quien lo había llamado, además había dejado a cargo una tropa de clones a cargo en el templo por si regresaba algún jedi sobreviviente. Por otro lado Obi-wan al salir a salvo de Utepau, se dirigió lo más rápido que podía hacia la nave donde se contactó con el senador Organa intentaría ver que sucedía con los clones, Yoda ya se encontraba ahí porque había sido salvado por el senador. Al llegar se pusieron hablar Obi-wan se dispuso hablar inmediatamente con el senador y Yoda para hablar de lo sucedido, en lo k hablaron Organa le dijo a Obi-wan que los pocos sobrevivientes jedi eran Anthu y Anakin, a lo que alegro mucho al maestro jedi, luego de seguir hablando se dispusieron en que volverían a Coruscant, para cambiar el mensaje transmitido a los jedi de ir, no querían que más jedi murieran por esa trampa, fue entonces que Organa les dijo que se contactaría con la senadora para hablar con anakin acerca de lo que harían mañana. Caspian por otro lado luego de arreglar unas cuantas cosas más fue de nuevo a ver al canciller antes de su misión, al terminar de poner todo en orden antes de su partida, fue finalmente haya, al llegar luego de media hora después a los edificios del senado fue rápidamente hacia la oficina del canciller donde no lo encontró solo una silueta estaba detrás de él, pero igualmente se arrodillo ante el al llegar.

Caspian: maestro todo está listo, ningún maestro, padawan o cachorro jedi está vivo en el templo además deje una tropa de clones por si alguno en el exterior regresa como sobreviviente

Palpatine: mm muy bien muy bien hecho mi joven aprendiz

Caspian: algo más que se le ofrezca antes de irme señor?

Palpatine: necesito saber algo… mataste a anakin?

La persona que estaba frente a las ventanas resoplo ante la mención y caspian desvió su atención aquel por unos segundos para luego volverla a su maestro.

Caspian: no señor, no lo vi en el templo ni a él ni a mi hermana… aunque ella ya no es un jedi

?: eso no es excusa –dijo con odio en su voz- ella debe morir

Caspian frunció el ceño ante la voz conocida y la persona se dio la vuelta sacando la capucha de la capa que la cubría, revelando un rostro familiar para el pero en risos, la podía identificar, por esa misma pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su cachete izquierdo hecho por un sable de luz verde que las diferenciaba, no la había visto en más de un año, ya que todos la habían dado por muerta.

Palpatine: tranquila Lady Diaxis –dijo con amargura- ademas eso no es de tu incumbencia

Lady Diaxis: esa estúpida debe morirse –odio pleno había en su voz- sin ninguna compasión, esa bastarda me las tiene que pagar con la peor muerte, lentamente, para que se sienta la más desdichada…

Caspias: -resoplo interrumpiéndola- ella no es un jedi, déjala en paz Axel –amargura en su voz viendo con los ojos llenos de odio a su prima ante las palabras de odio evidente hacia su hermana menor

Palpatine: de todas formas lo fue y es peligrosa si sigue viva –hablo serio, pero se relajó- pero por desgracia ella es la existencia de Anakin y tú también la quieres, así que la necesitamos viva solo espero que me sea fiel a mí y a la república

Caspian: ella lo hará señor, estoy seguro –dijo mirándolo

Palpatine: eso espero

Axel resoplo con amargura caminando lejos de ellos y de la habitación.

Palpatine: lady Diaxis, no creas que eh acabado contigo –hablo con voz fría

Axel rodo los ojos girándose para mirarlo con el semblante en blanco.

Lady Diaxis: que se le ofrece mi señor –sonrio de lado con amargura

Palpatine: quiero que te deshagas de esa cosa en cuanto nazca me oíste –hablo fríamente, clavándole la mirada asesina por debajo de su capa- esa monstruosidad debe ser exterminada

Caspian alzo las cejas frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, parándose para girarse para ver a su prima en intriga, pero lo que vio lo confundido Axel tenía una mano en su estómago.

Lady Diaxis: pero esta cosa, puede ayudarnos si se nos une –dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco, mientras miraba con un poco de odio evidente a sidius

Palpatine: acaso le has tomado cariño Lady Diaxis –sonrio de lado con amargura, mientras Axel resoplaba mirando hacia un lado cruzándose de brazos con amargura- por si no lo recuerdas esa cosa es hijo de un jedi –escupió las palabras con odio- y por si no lo recuerdas los jedi deben ser exterminados, eso incluye a todo lo que sea cercano a ello –dijo dando un paso hacia ella

Caspian: un jedi… -susurro asombrado y frunciendo el ceño

Al ver su paso hizo que Axel diera un paso hacia tras un poco asustada, Caspian que no había apartado la vista de ella aun asombrado por la revelación, una pisca de preocupación paso por su rostro al verla así, pero esta rápidamente fue remplazada mientras dirigió su vista hacia su nuevo maestro.

Sidius: si tú no puedes deshacerte de esa cosa yo mismo me encargare de ella

Lady Diaxis: maestro yo…

Pero esta fue cortada cuando Sidius levanto su mano en dirección suya, Axel rápidamente empujo sus manos hacia su cuello buscando la forma para respirar, poco a poco se sentía fuera del piso, Caspian que veía todo miraba hacia ambos, aunque odiaba a Axel ella seguía teniendo un lazo de sangre con su familia, dando un paso hacia delante miro a Sidius.

Caspian: creo que es suficiente señor, ella debe a ver obtenido el mensaje con ello –miro de reojo a Axel

Sidius: oh mi joven aprendiz, que lo sentimientos no te invadan, por si no lo recuerdas hace más de un año tú mismo querías matarla, cuando ella le hizo esto mismo a tu querida senadora

Caspian resoplo ante el recuerdo, cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba los puños para relajarse del odio que le invadió cuando ese día no pudo hacer mucho y por ello casi perdía a su esposa. Sidius mirando hacia Caspian sonrio de lado bajo su brazo haciendo que Axel caiga en el suelo tosiendo en busca de aire.

Sidius: pero por otro lado espero que estés agradecía hacia el Lady Diaxis, te estoy dando una nueva oportunidad, no me falles! –elevo la voz en sus últimas palabras con odio mirándola mientras esta se levantaba del suelo- yo no soy de segundas oportunidades, asi que un fallo más y estas muerta

Lady Diaxis: no señor –dijo aun tocando su cuello- no fallare esta vez se lo prometo

Sidius: eso espero ahora márchate, te necesito cuanto antes libre, por mientras Dark Painus y yo nos encargaremos de todo, pero eso no significa que no harás nada tus deberes estarán aun aquí entendido

Lady Diaxis: si maestro –hizo un inclinación para luego mirar de reojos a Caspian mientras salía de la sala

Caspian negando con la cabeza en dirección hacia donde se había ido su prima resoplo, aun en sus pensamientos extrañados cuestionándose en como ella se habría metido con un jedi.

Palpatine: cuestionándote aun sobre quien fue el estúpido jedi que se revolcó con ella –sonrio de lado hacia el- mi joven aprendiz, por el momento ya pensaba que habías descifrado tus dudas

Caspian negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño amargamente de no a ver descifrado sus dudas.

Caspian: no señor, no se me ocurre quien había sido el jedi tan tonto como para romper las reglas con ella, acaso conozco a este jedi? –pregunto con amargura

Palpatine: jaja en eso tienes razón, ningún jedi habría sido tan idiota para ser eso, pero si llego a existir, y efectivamente tú lo conoces, él no lo hizo apropósito, pero tampoco lo obligaron, fue por voluntad propia

Caspian: eso quiere decir que, él ya estaba en pasos del lado oscuro, Axel… digo acaso Lady Diaxis lo motivo a ir en ese rumbo –sidius asintió- quien podría a ver sido

Palpatine: su obsesión lo llevo a ir a ese rumbo, fue fácil desde aquel punto para Lady Diaxis, pero él era un estorbo –dijo con amargura- asi que su muerte no fue un desperdicio, de contrario, pero como vez le dejo un recuerdo que ella nunca olvidara, algo que hará que se odie toda su vida

Caspian frunció el ceño pensativo, _obsesión? Quién? Quien habria sido tan idiota como para a ver caído tan bajo ante un sith…?_ , caspian pensó entre sus opciones de los jedi que conocía en el templo, _Harry?_ _No…_ el era un chico fuera del lugar pero siempre fue centrado nunca lo había visto interactuar de forma afectuosa ni le había dado esa opción cuando una vez fueran en una misión juntos y estuvieron en el bar dance en Bespin, _Louis… no él es demasiado de un caso para caer así, Niall es demasiado iluso para ello, Jost el no era un humano así que no era nada probable y si fuera un maestro?,_ Caspian negó mentalmente incrédulo, _un maestro? No creo… pero puede esa opción… y en esa opción están dos en específico…_ Caspian resoplo ante los dos jedi que aparecieron en sus pensamientos, _Damon o Stefan?... Damon era poco probable siempre había tenido un cariño especial hacia a Anthu pero… siempre mostro que era un lazo familiar… pero y que tal Stefan? El….._ Caspian rodo los ojos en ironía como no lo había pensado….

Palpatine: en fin veo que ya lo tienes en mente, pero eso no viene al caso ahora –dijo con frialdad, caspian sacudió sus pensamientos volviéndose hacia el atento- quiero que me averigües el paradero de Anakin, si vas al departamento de tu hermana podrás tener al menos un indicio de ello, pero por ninguna circunstancia hagas algo extraño, tu sigue como si nada estuviera pasando, solo ve y pregúntale si sabe algo donde o sobre su paradero es

Caspian: como usted ordene señor –se inclinó y salió de la oficina

Mientras tanto de regreso al departamento de las senadoras, tanto Anakin como Anthu yacían sobre su cama echados durmiendo, Anthu durmiendo sobre el pecho de su esposo, mientras Anakin que dormía empezó a fruncir el ceño mientras revolvía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

 _Una luz provenía de un sendero donde Anakin yacía parado a unos metros, frente a el pudo ver una pequeña casa de madera, dentro de ella pudo escuchar unos gritos de dolor, asi que tragando saliva empezó a caminar hacia esa pequeña casa, en cuanto llego frente a la puerta esta se abrió concediéndole la entrada, el con algo de dudas entro a la casa que era alumbrada solo por velas que adornaban el lugar._

 _Anakin: que es este lugar? Donde rayos estoy…._

 _Pronto se escuchó un grito de una mujer que provenía de la única habitación de la casa, dio unos pasos para llegar al centro de sala fijándose en el entorno, no conocía para nada el lugar donde estaba, frunciendo el ceño apretó los puños al escuchar de nuevo el grito y ahora que estaba cerca, ese grito le sonaba de una voz familiar, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia aquella habitación donde al llegar frente a la puerta esta se abrió revelando a una muchacha joven de cabello rubio que salía con una tina de agua traspasándolo, Anakin asombrado miro hacia su dirección queriéndola seguir, pero cuando iba hacerlo volvió a escuchar el grito y otra voz junto con ella hablaba seguido._

 _¿?: tranquila cariño, nosotras te ayudaremos tu bebe va estar bien todo va estar bien –hablo dulce una mujer- KYLAR! Que haces niña trae el agua rápido! –grito aquella mujer_

 _Anakin volviéndose hacia la persona, vio a una señora de cabello castaño parada frente a una cama, que sobre esta contenía unas sábanas y unos cuantos mantos aparte de la evidente persona echada._

 _El se estaba acercando cuando la muchacha rubia por el nombre de Kylar volvió a traspasarlo con otra tina en brazos dejándola sobre una pequeña mesita que estaba al pie de la cama._

 _Kylar: necesita algo más madre? –pregunto mirándola_

 _¿?: -negó mirándola- solo quiero que estés a su lado, necesitara mucho apoyo para lo que viene, el bebe no será fácil, por como esta… -suspiro- podría matarla…_

 _Kylar: pero quien sería el salvaje de querer ahorcarla –dijo con amargura_

 _Anakin confundido resoplo escuchando la conversación de ambas mujeres, quien estaba embaraza? Que tenia el que ver aquí? A menos que fuera…. Anakin agrando sus ojos para luego encaminarse a la cama que ambas mujeres le apartaban de la vista, deteniéndose al lado de esta cuando rodeo a las dos mujeres, sus ojos se volvieron al odio, en cuanto vio quien estaba en aquella cama, como no reconocerla…._

 _Anakin: Axel…. Se supone que estas muerta –dijo frunciendo el ceño a esta, que obviamente no lo escuchaba_

 _Axel: Tati –susurro con voz débil- me duele…._

 _La señora que hablaba con su hija a unos pasos de la cama, se volvió para ver a la joven._

 _Tati: sucede algo, rompió ya fuente –dijo caminando hacia ella_

 _Axel nego con la cabeza mirándola._

 _Axel: no aun no…_

 _Anakin cerro los puños en ambas manos con amargura._

 _Anakin: cómo es posible que estés embarazada, un demonio como tu ni siquiera debe darle la vida a alguien –su voz fría no alcanzo en la conversación_

 _Axel: me duele mucho_

 _Tati: eso es normal…. Pero dime quien fue el que te hizo eso…. llegaste muy débil aquí_

 _Axel: eso no importa… -susurro suspirando- necesito que hagas algo…_

 _Tati: cual cosa es ello querida? –pregunto con cariño apartándole los mechones sudorosos de la frente_

 _Axel: que te quedes con mi bebe –dijo tomándole la mano a la mujer asombrada- si yo me la llevo sé que pasara algo malo, necesito que te la lleves lejos de aquí, cámbiale el nombre si quieres y críala como tu propia hija, no me importa el precio, solo dime cuanto quieres y te lo daré_

 _Anakin: cómo puedes vender a tu propio bebe –hablo con amargura- se nota que ni tienes corazón_

 _Tati negó con la cabeza dejando la mano de Axel._

 _Tati: no puedo hacerlo, no abandones tu bebe_

 _Axel: no tengo opción –resoplo con amargura- acepta lo que te doy, y podrás vivir una vida plena, créeme con el imperio que se formara desde ahora, no tendrás ni la esperanza de poder dormir algún dia sin el temor de morir al siguiente_

 _Anakin: imperio? De que estas hablando? –pregunto confundido_

 _Tati fruncio el ceño molesta._

 _Tati: yo te estoy ayudando por cuenta misma, no necesito de nada para que me des a tu bebe_

 _Kylar: tu no pero yo si –dijo caminando hacia la cama, mientras su madre la miraba en shock- tomare a la bebe, estoy embaraza de mi esposo, así que podremos decir en unos meses que fueron gemelos o mellizos, asi que eso es lo que vas a dar? –Axel sonrio de lado- te aseguro que el dinero tampoco me importa –niega la cabeza- pero lo que me importa es la seguridad de mi familia, si ayudándote con él bebe es tener la vida aun rodeados con el imperio lo tomare, solo quiero que nos prometas la estabilidad a mi y a mi familia_

 _Axel: se los prometo, te daré todo el dinero que tengo antes de irme y me asegurare yo misma que su familia este a salvo del imperio_

 _Anakin: otra vez…. Que imperio!? –dijo con amargura mirando a axel- habla maldita!_

 _Axel suspiro echándose a la cama cuando un dolor más fuerte le vino causando que se doble._

 _Tati: ya es hora, Kylar ayúdame, sostén su mano, mientras yo me encargo del resto_

 _Kylar: si madre –asintió corriendo hacia donde estaba la dama sith_

 _Anakin aun con el semblante serio salió del cuarto, no queriendo ver lo que sucedería, camino por la sala en círculos sus pensamientos de arribados a lo que estaba ocurriendo, Axel embaraza era su primer cuestionamiento, el segundo era sobre el imperio y tercero en porque él estaba teniendo esta visión sobre ella, agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación cerro los ojos aun escuchando los gritos de la dama sith, dando a luz a la pobre criatura que tenía que pagar por ser su hijo o hija, sentía tristeza por aquel bebe con esa trágica vida, así que votando el aire que no tenía idea que tenía atrapado abrió los ojos en cuanto oyó el llanto de un bebe, girándose corrió de regreso hacia la habitación, donde pudo ver que la mujer mayor tenía algo en brazos envuelto en una de las mantas de color crema, al voltear hacia su enemiga pudo verla sonreír por primera vez con felicidad, pero rápidamente su rostro cambia a una de amargura, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la joven mujer rubia quien obtuvo él bebe de su madre._

 _Tati: es una linda niña –sonrio mirando a la bebe en brazos de su hija_

 _Anakin: pobre…. Ella no merece pasar por una madre así –susurro con tristeza mientras miraba a la bebe_

 _Kylar: si es muy bonita –dijo mientras acariciaba la cabecita- como la llamaras? –pregunto con amargura en su voz sin levantar la vista hacia la mujer de la cama_

 _Axel: -resoplo- pensé en… Sabina o… Selene…_

 _Kylar: Selene es un bonito nombre, ese estaría bien para ella –sonrio de lado a la bebita_

 _Anakin entonces vio como la mujer llamada Tati dejo de sonreír mirando de reojo a la madre biologíca, parecía que Axel quería pedirles por su bebe, así que está volviéndose a su hija, vio como ella tenia el semblante serio, así que se quedó cayada esperando por que su hija hablara o hiciera algo, pero no fue ella quien rompió el silencio._

 _Axel: mmm entonces que harás con ella…? –pregunto con interés evidente_

 _Kylar: primero me la llevare a mi casa, me ire a vivir a otro planeta con mi esposo, no puedo especificarte donde –miro con frialdad Axel, que parecía por un momento lamentable- pero es un buen lugar, donde ella estará muy bien cuidada_

 _Tati miro entonces su entorno para luego posar su mirada devuelta a la invitada que yacía en la cama._

 _Tati: te puedes quedar aquí hasta mañana o los días que quiera, como dijo mi hija nos iremos lejos, y eso va hacer cuanto antes, sino te molesta_

 _Axel negó mirando ambas mujeres._

 _Axel: mientras mas sea antes su partida mejor –dijo mirando a otro lugar_

 _Kylar: entonces nos iremos, pero antes debo preguntarte algo_

 _Anakin quien miraba todo a un lado de ellas observo con atención la pregunta que venia_

 _Kylar: es el padre de la niña aun con vida?_

 _Axel resoplo con molestia evidente y Anakin frunció el ceño a esto._

 _Anakin: quien es el padre asesina! –elevo la voz molesto- QUIEN ES!?_

 _Obviamente nadie en la sala lo escucho, cosa que lo irrito haciendo que se cruzara de brazos._

 _Axel: no el murió semanas después de su procreación_

 _Kylar: el tenia familiares? Como se llamaba al menos…?_

 _Axel rodando los ojos miro con amargura evidente a la mujer joven._

 _Axel: eso no es de tu incumbencia_

 _Anakin resoplo mirando a la sith._

 _Anakin: responde asesina_

 _Kylar: lo es, porque yo criare a tu hija –dijo con molestia en su voz- al menos dime como era el? Ella tendrá muchas preguntas cuando crezca_

 _Axel: pues simplemente no le digas su origen, te dije que la criaras como tu propia hija –resoplo_

 _Kylar: eso no vine al caso, solo dime –exigió- porque obviamente se preguntara al ver que tanto ambos de sus padres son rubios, ni hablar de los abuelos, mi madre tendrá el cabello oscuro pero sus ojos son azules, al igual que mi padre es rubio y los padres de mi esposo igual, nadie tiene tés morena en mi familia, si me dices de su padre podre inventarle algo mas adelante –miro a la bebe con tristeza- sobre que su padre es otro, tendré algo en mente y así podre al menos saber cómo poder decirle sobre como era el_

 _Axel rodo los ojos otra vez en la exasperación y sonrio de lado cuando al parecer algo se le vino en la mente._

 _Axel: si quieres saber algo, esto te matara –kylar la miro extrañada- quieres saber quién era su padre? Pues bien te lo dire_

 _Anakin con ansias de la respuesta se acerco mas hacia la cama de Axel._

 _Axel: su padre era un jedi…_

 _Anakin agrando sus ojos en grande, negando con la cabeza sin poder creerlo._

 _Anakin: u-un-un jedi-ii QUE!? QUIEN DEMONIOS SE METIO CON ALGUIEN COMO TU –acercándose para tomarle de los hombros, la traspaso igual que con las otras personas anteriormente_

 _Kylar: -igual de sorprendida y la boca ligeramente abierta- un je-je-di…._

 _Axel asintió con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _Axel: si, paso después que el se unió al lado oscuro –sonrio malévola_

 _Anakin por esto pudo observar como tanto madre e hija dieron un paso atrás_

 _Anakin: no les hagas daño! –dijo con amargura- ahora dime quien es ese que se unió al lado oscuro, porque según yo recuerde, nadie excepto….._

 _Axel: Stefan –lo interrumpió- su nombre era Stefan Salvatore_

 _Anakin apretó los puños, así que era por eso que Stefan había dejado la orden, era por ello que después de la misión en Yavin, Stefan si tenía una obsesión por Anthu era la única manera para que cayera ante Axel, ambas son tan parecidas físicamente, aunque esa cicatriz que le dejo Jeremy en la mejilla, es ahora la única diferencia entre ellas, fue el pensamiento que se le paso por la mente al jedi._

 _Axel: familia? Si, el si tenia familia –continuo su relato_

 _Kylar sacudiendo sus pensamientos fuera, la miro para seguir con sus preguntas y aclarar sus dudas._

 _Kylar: ellos están vivos? O que paso con ellos?_

 _Anakin: de seguro hablara de Anthu…._

 _Axel: mmm la mayoría de su familia está en la orden… -resoplo- pero con la orden que dicto el lindo canciller –volteo los ojos aburrida- ya deben estar muertos o al menos la mayoría creo –sonrio de lado divertida- aunque por la senadorcita que es su prima, esa si... esa debe estar con vida –hablo con amargura_

 _Kylar: senadora? –pregunto con asombro_

 _Axel: si ella es la senadora de Yavin, y ex reina también –sonrio irónica de lado- mi madre le dio su corona en vez de a mí, yo debía serlo no ella –resoplo- se metió donde no debía_

 _Kylar: de Yavin…. –asintió para si misma-_

 _Anakin: en que estará pensando –fruncio el ceño hacia la chica rubia que estaba a unos pasos a su derecha_

 _Axel: entonces aclare todo –dijo irónica_

 _Kylar: si, eso es todo lo que tengo que preguntar de ellos, por otro lado ella mostrara esos trucos jedi? Ella tambien se ira al lado oscuro?_

 _Anakin: esperemos que por la fuerza no –miro con amargura hacia Axel- salga a su madre_

 _Axel volteo los ojos aburrida._

 _Axel: si como a los cinco, así que ni te asustes si es antes de esa edad también, aunque si la crías bien llegara hacer como un jedi, no creo que como su padre –dijo con un humor- tal vez salga como su tío Damon, o sus tios lejanos, como la senadorsita o como el niño padawan_

 _Kylar solo asintio y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta_

 _Axel: se van? –pregunto alsando la vista un poco para trata de ver a su bebe_

 _Kylar se volteo desde donde estaba parada en el marco de la puerta._

 _Kylar: si, adiós Axel_

 _Tati: cuídese –asintió y camino hacia su hija_

 _Ambas mujeres salieron de lugar, sin notar como anakin las miraba salir y sin darse cuanta que Axel dejo escapar lágrimas de sus ojos, no había tristeza en su cara, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa, Anakin entonces al perder de vista a las mujeres se volvió para ver a la mujer de sus tormentos en Tattoine y las Guerras Clone, no había olvidado como casi había matado a Padme pero ese día solo había logrado matar a su doncella Dorme, ni mucho menos cuando quiso engañarlo haciéndose pasar por Antu cuando quiso matar a la duquesa y sin contar cuando hirió tanto Ashoka y Anthu a la vez con el sable de luz cuando les hizo pensar que había matado a Jeremy, se acercó hacia ella con odio en su rostro._

 _Anakin: eso es lo que te mereces y mas, lo bueno es que esa niña tendrá un buen futuro, con esa buena gente que se compadeció de ella alejándola ti –hablo escupiendo odio en su voz_

 _Axel: eso es bueno, muy bueno, que se lleven a esa cosa lejos de mi_

 _Anakin: maldita, ni siquiera tienes el corazón a pesar de esa bebita que trajiste por ambición al mundo_

 _Anakin frunciendo el ceño hacia ella tomo su sable de luz, no le importaba que este era un sueño, cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarlo hacia ella, la puerta se abrió de golpe, girándose vio una luz brillante cegándole la vista de todo_

 _ANAKIN…. ANAKIN….ANAKIN!_

Escucho de nuevo como gritaban su nombre hasta que abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro apenas una luz brillante que se reflejaba atreves del ventanal de su habitación por la ciudad a un encendida, Anakin se incorporo sentándose y tomándose el rostro.

Anthu: Anakin que sucede… dime que soñaste eta vez –decia mientras le frotaba la espalda

Anakin se giro para mirarla, dejando sus manos en su regazo, mientras veía a su esposa con rostro angustiado de preocupación por el.

Anakin: fue Axel….

Anthu agrando los ojos en sorpresa

Anthu: Axel!? Que pasa? Ella esta muerta

Anakin negó con la cabeza y Anthu puso sus manos sobre su boca mientras sus ojos se volvían brillosos.

Anakin: esta mas que viva –resoplo- y ella esta embarazada también

Anthu: no…. –negó con la cabeza- el sacrifico de Stefan…

Anakin la interrumpió con una carcajada de amargura que la confundió

Anakin: si claro sacrificio… -resoplo con amargura-

Anthu: que pasa, porque dices eso

Anakin la miro y la acerco a el abrasándola, para apoyarla en su pecho.

Anakin: Stefan se fue al lado oscuro Anthu, el dejo la orden inventando su sacrificio –anthu levanto la vista hacia el agrandando sus ojos- todo lo vi en mi sueño, fue la misma Axel que lo hablo, quedo embarazada de el – Anthu lo miro horrorizada- el si tenia ese gusto hacia ti –frunció el ceño- descubriéndonos ese dia en la misión de Yavin, no tuvo mas opción que irse con ella, al ser tan parecidas físicamente, Axel se aprovechó de ello, fue asi que poco a poco lo llevo hacia ese destino y finalmente murió por ello

Anthu: así que… si llego a morir

Anakin: tenia que hacerlo para no crear sospecha, eso es lo que pienso, puede que sidius se aya propuesto en ello, ya que Axel no menciono que ella lo mato, solo dijo que después de semanas de concebir a ese pobre bebe el murió

Anthu: sidius lo vio como estorbo

Anakin: -asintió- Axel es mucho mas valiosa y con ese inconveniente no podía tenerla a su lado por mucho

Anthu: finalmente lo mato –suspiro

Anakin: asi es….

Anthu: y el bebe? –pregunto angustiada a anakin

Anakin: a eso iba llegar, la gente que ayudo a Axel, se la llevaron lejos, son buenas personas, asi que no tendremos preocupación por ello, hasta más adelante, que tenemos que encontrarla, si un día Axel quiere llevársela a Sidius

Anthu: -asintió- esto cada vez es mas pesado

Anakin: lo sé, así que mejor nos relajamos, tenemos que dormir mañana seria un dia muy largo amor

Anthu: mmm en eso tienes razón

Ambos se acomodaron de nuevo echados, Anthu dándole un ultimo beso antes de dormirse en sus pecho, mientras Anakin le beso la frene antes de ir a dormir, después de unos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos despuésde tantos sueños interrumpidos.

 *************FIN DEL CAPITULO********

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS, YA SABEN COMO DIJE ARRIBA MAS DE 3 EXIGIÉNDOME ESCRIBIR EL EPISODIO 4, EMPEZARE HACERLO, PERO SI HAY MENOS NO CREO PODER HACER ELLO, TAL VEZ ESCRIBIR AL FINAL COMO UN EPILOGO, DE QUE PASARA EN LOS AÑOS DE EXILIO DE LOS JEDI, DONDE ESTARÁN TANTO LA FAMILIA SKYWALKER COMO QUE PASARA CON EL RESTO DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, EN FIN!**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NOS VEMOS PRONTO! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA, PASARON YA CASI 3 DIAS, ASI QUE VOY A PONER UN CAPITULO, COMO YA HABÍA DICHO ANTERIORMENTE YA TENGO TERMINADA ESTA HISTORIA, Y LA QUIERO DAR POR TERMINADA, ENSERIO DE UNA VEZ, ASÍ QUE ESTARÉ PONIENDO MASO MENOS CAPÍTULOS LARGOS, NO CREO PODER HACER EL 4 EPISODIO COMO DIJE NECESITO AL MENOS 3 COMENTARIOS PIDIÉNDOMELO NO SOLO 1, PERO ESO TODAVÍA NO ESTA DICHO DARÉ OPORTUNIDAD HASTA LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS QUE QUEDAN PARA VER SI EN VERDAD QUIEREN ESE EPISODIO, COMO HABÍA DICHO TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS, Y COMO NECESITO VER DE NUEVO LA PELÍCULA PARA VER COMO LA ADAPTO A ELLA, ES NECESARIO QUE ME DIGAN LO MAS ANTES POSIBLE SI QUIEREN QUE ESCRIBA O NO EL EPISODIO IV, PORQUE MIENTRAS MAS ANTES EMPIECE A ESCRIBIR MEJOR! AHORA QUE ESTOY EN LA UNIVERSIDAD TENIENDO ANATOMÍA, MEDICINA 1 Y MICROBIOLOGIA NO SE ME VA SER FÁCIL ESCRIBIR, ASÍ QUE POR ESO PREFIERO SABER ANTES, ESPERO COMENTARIOS, SIN MAS, EMPEZAMOS DE UNA VEZ EL CAPITULO.**

 **STAR WARS NO ME PERTENECE, QUISIERA A ANAKIN... PERO NO SE PUEDE T.T. POR OTRO LADO MI OC PRINCIPAL QUE ES REPRESENTADO POR NINA DOBREV SI! ADEMAS DE MIS OTROS CARACTERES QUE USTEDES YA CONOCEN DESDE MIS ANTERIORES HISTORIAS, PERO POR SI NO LO RECUERDAN CASPIAN ES REPRESENTADO POR BEN BARNES (PERO EN ESTE EPISODIO SE VE COMO CUANDO ESTABA ACTUANDO EN NARNIA 3) HARRY POR HARRY STYLES Y YA ES OBVIO POR NIALL Y LOUIS e.e xD, DAMON POR IAN SOMERHALDER, STEFAN POR PAUL WESLEY, JEREMY POR STEVEN MCQUEEN (CUANDO TENIA EL CABELLO LARGO) Y FINALMENTE TENEMOS A AXEL QUE ES IGUALMENTE NINA (PERO CUANDO ACTÚA DE KATHERINE PIERCE ;) ) (POR OTRO LADO NO CREAN QUE POR ESTO SOY FAN DE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES XD ME GUSTA SOLO SU PRIMERA TEMPORADA, AUNQUE TAMBIÉN UN POCO DE LA SEGUNDA, EN EL SIGUIENTE SI YO ERA DIRECTIONER, PERO AHORA SOY SOLO LARRY SHIPPER NADA MAS, POR BEN SI ADORO NARNIA *W* XD) EN FIN SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA! :)**

 _***************ANTERIORMENTE************_

 _Anthu: y el bebe? –pregunto angustiada a anakin_

 _Anakin: a eso iba llegar, la gente que ayudo a Axel, se la llevaron lejos, son buenas personas, asi que no tendremos preocupación por ello, hasta más adelante, que tenemos que encontrarla, si un día Axel quiere llevársela a Sidius_

 _Anthu: -asintió- esto cada vez es más pesado_

 _Anakin: lo sé, así que mejor nos relajamos, tenemos que dormir mañana sera un día muy largo amor_

 _Anthu: mmm en eso tienes razón_

 _Ambos se acomodaron de nuevo echados, Anthu dándole un último beso antes de dormirse en su pecho, mientras Anakin le beso la frenTe antes de ir a dormir, después de unos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos después de tantos sueños interrumpidos._

 ** _**********AHORA***********_**

Por las pistas de aterrizaje llegaron los maestros Obi-wan Kenobi y el maestro Yoda con el senador quien se retiró luego de dejarlos cerca al templo donde se encontrarían con Anakin, al mismo tiempo Anthu quien se alistaba fue llamada por threpio que iba a decirle sobre la llegada de Caspian al departamento, por otro lado los maestros lograron con mucha destreza escabullirse entre los clones, mientras que Anakin quien acaba de llegar luego de despedirse de su esposa y asegurarse del plan por si Caspian iba al departamento, choco contra Obi-wan ambos tenían sus sables al instante encendidos, pero lo apagaron al verse.

Anakin: obi-wan –su voz expreso sorpresa mientras lo miraba- estás vivo?

Obi-wan: anakin lo mismo digo, me alegra mucho verte con vida -sonrio

Anakin: a mi igual maestro, pero eres el único sobreviviente que veo por ahora…

Obi-wan: lastimosamente viendo las circunstancias al parecer sí, soy uno de los sobrevivientes, maestro Yoda como sabes también sigue vivo… el resto no tengo ni las más remota idea, pero estoy planeando como entrar al templo para poder avisar a los sobrevivientes que estén alerta y no vengan

Anakin: a eso mismo vine y el maestro Yoda ya llego?

Yoda: aquí estoy joven Skywalker –dijo atrás de Obi-wan caminando hacia ellos

Anakin: maestro es una alegría verlo

Yoda: lo mismo digo –sonrio de lado

Obi-wan: bien ahora que estamos reunidos, debemos cubrirnos las espaldas para entrar anakin –dijo serio

Anakin: lo sé –asintió- hagámoslo de una vez

Obi-wan: pero antes… dime quien fue el que hizo todo esta barbaridad

Anakin: -trago saliva y suspiro- fue Caspian, él se unió al lado oscuro, ya que Palpatine lo manipulo, él además es el Lord sith que buscábamos

Obi-wan: maldición –frunció el ceño y resoplo- como paso esto!, caspian era un buen chico, nunca lo vi en malos pasos

Anakin: de los que menos te esperas, son los más esperados….

Yoda: presentimientos sobre esto suceder los tenia –hablo negando levemente con la cabeza

Anakin: es una gran sorpresa realmente, el más tranquilo del grupo –hablaba mirando a su ex maestro- nos decepciono, como se lo dije

Obi-wan: no estamos para lecciones anakin –suspiro- pero dime sabes porque se unió a Palpatine

Anakin: si -asintió- al parecer caspian está casado con Padme, en fin el caso es que él tiene sueños donde ella muere, Palpatine lo manipulo diciéndole que podían salvarla de una muerte segura si es que él se unía al lado oscuro, caspian aún no tenía elección hasta que llego la lucha del día anterior a este donde Windu se enfrentó a Palpatine, lamentablemente Windu perdió ya que caspian le corto el brazo cuando estaba a punto de matar al sith, él lo hizo porque sabía que si Windu mataba a Palpatine se iba su oportunidad de salvar a Padme, fue entonces por ello que Windu murió por un rayo sith cuando quedo en la baja guardia, pero en fin por ahora eso es todo el resumen que les puedo dar de lo que se

Obi-wan: en resumen caspian cayo redondo en la trampa de Palpatine, cuando este le dijo que lo iba ayudar, pero solo uniéndose a él lo ayudaría a salvar a Padme quien es su esposa de una muerte segura

Anakin: exacto

Yoda: sus dudas y temores lo llevaron al lado oscuro

Obi-wan: pobre muchacho él no se lo merecía, a pesar de eso… pero como sabes todo esto

Anakin: presentí algo mientras esperaba llegar a los maestros quienes fueron arrestar al canciller, y esto es porque Palpatine me revelo su identidad, inmediatamente fui por el maestro Windu, pero al esperar tanto tiempo me saco de mis casillas, tenía que ir a ver que sucedía y no me equivoque, llegue al senado para ayudar a Windu, pero no esperaba lo que vi en cuanto llegue ahí y vi todo lo que sucedía, me escondí, anthu también llego, y fue cuando ambos presenciamos todo lo que paso, ella está muy mal por la muerte de su maestro

Obi-wan: lo entiendo, por cierto hablando de ella, donde esta? Pensé que vendría contigo

Anakin: está ocupada, la acabo de dejar en su departamento para venir, eh estado todas estas horas con ella allí, por otro lado ella ira al congreso que abra hoy en el senado donde se encontrara con Organa y Padme para averiguar lo que trama Palpatine, lo bueno es que él piensa que ella se salió de la orden antes, así que pasara desapercibida de los clones, además le dije que si presentía algo después de la reunión que no me esperara y se fuera con el senador, ya que el peligro está en cualquier lugar

Obi-wan: me alegro de que ella salga desapercibida al menos, y buena decisión, en fin, ahora vamos, debemos entrar a desactivar esa llamada

Yoda: esta misión debe ser planificada bien, los clones rodeando dentro y fuera del templo lo hacen

Anakin: estaremos bien, somos 3 contra todos esos clones, suena bien –sonrio de lado descaradamente

Obi-wan: si, además hemos tenido peores –se encogió de hombros

Anakin: jajaja eso sí – volvió a sonreír de lado

Yoda: de tal maestro tal estudiante –rio un poco

Obi-wan: para nada maestro, no se a quien salió anakin

Anakin: oe –frunció el ceño, mirándolo con mala cara

Obi-wan: sabes que es verdad –hablo empezando a caminar

Anakin: claro que no, todo lo que se lo aprendí de ti, he convivido contigo una parte de mi niñez y toda mi adolescencia para adelante lo recuerdas

Obi-wan: solo cuando te conviene lo dices

Yodas: cállense los dos –exigió haciendo un ruido fuerte al chocar su bastón contra el suelo- planificar como entrar al templo es más importante en estos momentos

Obi-wan: lo siento maestro

Anakin: si maestro yoda, bien ahora como lo hacemos, atacamos directamente? –pregunto mirándolo mientras alzaba una ceja

Obi-wan: no, debemos ser sigilosos si no queremos llamar la atención de ninguno y atraer más clones

Yoda: no, esta vez debo apoyar al joven Skywalker debemos atacar, mientras el canciller este distraído en aquella reunión, podemos hacerlo –anakin entonces miro burlón a Obi-wan

Los 3 se miraron por unos segundos decidiéndose con la mirada como atacarían a los clones para poder entrar tranquilos al templo. Por otro lado Anthu quien había terminado de arreglarse oculto bien su sable entre su capa que se puso encima de su hermoso vestido que además cubría su estómago ya crecido, ella respiro hondo antes de salir hacia la sala de espera, donde se encamino por el pequeño pasadizo que la conducía a la sala, donde al llegar al marco vio de espaldas a su hermano mirando hacia la ciudad pensativo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora, lo había planificado todo con Anakin.

Anthu: caspian –lo llamo parada en medio del marco que daba hacia la sala

Caspian se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre con el semblante un poco serio pero aun así sonrió de lado.

Caspian: hermanita –saludo mirándola, mientras ella caminaba dentro de la sala

Anthu: me alegra que estés vivo –sonrio falsamente mirándolo- Padme me mandó un mensaje con threpio ayer sobre que habías venido a su departamento para ver como estábamos

Caspian: si, perdón por no venir, pero el canciller tenía unas cuantas cosas para mi

Anthu: no te preocupes –negó levemente- sabes que es lo que paso en el templo? estoy muy preocupada por Jeremy… -suspiro

Caspian: nuestro hermano no estaba, fui a ver si él había muerto al templo, pero no lo encontré, ni un rastro de él, por lo que supe él había salido del templo hace unas dos semanas antes de lo sucedido en una misión en solitario, pero ni idea de su paradero, espero que este bien y tu como estas?

Anthu: bien –hablo como si nada pasando una mano despreocupadamente por su estómago- pero y tú?

Caspian: perfectamente –sonrio- ahora que no eres un jedi se podría decir que estas salvada de milagro, ya que eres parte del senado le juras lealtad al mismo y al canciller, eso es un alivio

Anthu: porque dices eso, que está pasando? –pregunto seria

Caspian: los jedi se han ido en contra de la república Antu, Windu trató de matar al canciller enfrente de mi… -dijo serio- fue en contra de las leyes diplomáticas y jedi

Anthu: el… Windu –hablo aparentando estar herida por ello, pero en realidad era por su hermano, y estaba a punto de llorar, pero apretó los puños

Caspian: lo siento hermana, sé que fue tu maestro, pero fue así… ahora los jedi están siendo exterminados, es por eso que también venia, estoy buscando a anakin, sabes dónde está?

Anthu: no –negó levemente mintiendo- Yo no sé de él desde a hace varios días… porque? Tú crees que estará muerto… –hablo con pánico fingido

Caspian: no, como te dije fui al templo él no estaba entre los asesinados

Anthu: -suspiro- entonces no lo sé –negó levemente- tal vez fue a Utepau para ver a Obi-wan

Caspian: tú crees? –pregunto dando un paso hacia ella

Anthu: puede que si… -dio un paso leve atrás- tal vez fue allí para avisarle de lo que sucedía

Caspian: puede… bueno hermana me tengo que ir, por cierto iras al congreso de hoy?

Anthu: si… porque?

Caspian: estate cerca de Padme no quiero que te pase nada… nos vemos más tarde –asintió para luego girarse caminando hacia el balcón donde estaba estacionada su nave

Anthu: ya te vas?

Caspian: -se giró- sí, tengo algo importante que hacer, nos vemos luego –miro al piso por unos segundos para luego subir la mirada

Caspian la miro por última vez, para luego girarse y caminar fuera de la sala hacia su nave, threpio quien había escuchado almacenaba información, Anthu al momento que su hermano se fue, empezaron a caer lágrimas de su rostro, fue entonces cuando empezó a sollozar, pero luego quito todas esas lágrimas cuando escucho el sonido del ascensor que indicaba que Padme había llegado, ya que al entrar empezó a llamarla. Ambas luego de saludarse y hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo, aclarando unas cosas, salieron en rumbo al senado donde se encontraron con el senador Organa, quien las saludo feliz de que estuvieran bien, aunque el mantenía un ojo en la joven jedi, por si algún clone la confundía, aun no estaba seguro si Palpatine sabía que ella seguía siendo un jedi así que debía estar alerta a todo, pero luego él se fue hablar con un senador mientras las 2 se adelantaban y hablaban hasta donde sería el congreso, al llegar fueron a sus lugares, donde se sentaron juntas, para escuchar las palabras del canciller.

Canciller: y se frustro la rebelión de los jedi

Organa quien llegaba se sentó al lado de Padme quien parecía aburrida observando el discurso al igual que Anthu quien estaba en la misma posición que ella, con un codo apoyado y la mano en el mentón.

Organa: que paso? –preguntó en voz baja, padme y anthu voltearon a verlo

Padme: está hablando de una conspiración preparada por los jedi

Anthu: para derrocar al senado –termino por padme

Organa se quedó pensativo mirando hacia el canciller.

Canciller: cazaremos a los jedi que quedan y los derrotaremos

Todos aplaudieron ante eso menos 3 senadores quienes apoyaban aun a los jedi. Padme suspiro ante lo que sucedida no podía creer en eso, así caspian se lo dijera, sabía que algo más estaba sucediendo, pero mientras ella pensaba, el senador Organa y Anthu se dieron una mirada de preocupación ante lo que sucedía. En otro lado Anakin, Obi-wan y Yoda habían pasado por fin adentro del templo, luego de terminar con los clones que custodiaban la entrada fácilmente, ahora que ellos estaban dentro del lugar miraban con horror a todos los jedis muertos que estaban por todos lados. Obi-wan se quito su capucha al ver todo con horror.

Obi-wan: ni los niños sobrevivieron –hablo con tristeza cuando pararon de caminar al ver a los niños muertos

Yoda: no mataron los clones a este padawan –suspiro tembloroso- con un sable de luz fue

Anakin: caspian –dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños- fue él quien los mato, el mato a todos

Obi-wan se arrodillo para ver mejor a los niños muertos.

Obi-wan: no tuvo compasión ni para ellos

Anakin: -abrió los ojos para mirarlo- él ahora es un sith, no tiene corazón, todo en él es oscuro, ni creo que tenga compasión si Padme se revela ante el

Yoda: la senadora Amidala al igual que la joven Castle en grave peligro son si cerca de él están

Mientras tanto en otro lugar en Mustfar Caspian empezó a matar a todos los separatistas sin compasión alguna, él ya era un sith y sus ojos habían cambiado a un tono dorado mientras seguía asesinando. Por otro lado en el consejo todos aplaudían ante lo que decía el canciller y al lado de él había una figura encapuchada.

Canciller: cuando mi vida fue puesta en peligro las heridas me deformaron, pero les aseguro que mi determinación jamás ha sido más fuerte! Y para contar con ello tengo a mi lado a mis más fiel ayudante

La persona se quitó la capa revelando a Axel sonriendo divertida a todo el mundo que quedo totalmente sorprendido al verla, los ojos de Anthu se abrieron ampliamente en shock al ver a Axel aún viva allí, Organa también estaba en el mismo estado que ella. Padme por otro lado dejo de lado ello, ya que no podía creer que todos estuvieran apoyando al canciller, los jedi eran buenos y ella lo sabía, su esposo era uno, ella no permitirá que le hicieran daño. Por otro lado Anthu y Organa observan angustiados todo lo que tramaba el canciller con atención, ya sabían a qué punto estaba llegando.

Canciller: y para garantizar la seguridad y una continua estabilidad, la república se va a reorganizar en el impero galáctico más poderoso, así tendremos una sociedad más segura! –dijo mientras elevaba sus brazos y todos aplaudían- Y aquí Axel se encargara de asegurar ello siendo la segunda al mando, pueden confiar en ella

Axel: Les aseguro que conmigo nada pasara desapercibido –hablo seria mientras observaba desde lo lejos a su prima quien tenía una expresión de tristeza, mientras todo el mundo le aplaudía

Organa y Anthu miraban con tristeza todo lo que sucedía, mientras Padme ya tenía los ojos cristalinos.

Padme: y así muere la libertad –dijo mirando a los otros dos a sus lados que la miraban- con un fuerte aplauso

Anthu: esto es horrible, estoy viendo como nuestra peor pesadilla se está volviendo realidad ante mis ojos y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo

Organa: nadie puede evitarlo, el canciller tiene control de todo ahora en adelante y más aun con Axel a su lado todo ira de mal a peor

Anthu: como sigue viva…. – decía, angustia obvia en su voz mientras miraba a lo lejos a su gemela

Mientras que en Mustfar Caspian ya había matado a todos los separatistas menos a uno que estaba oculto, quien se estaba ocultando del miedo para que no lo matara, pero finalmente caspian lo mato, haciendo caso omiso a sus ruegos. Por otro lado en el templo los 3 jedi, ya habían llegado a donde estaba la alarma y Obi-wan la cambio para avisar de que no vinieran.

Obi-wan: re calibre el código para advertirle a los jedi que quedan a que no regresen

Yoda: para que los clones descubran la reli-calibración mucho tiempo transcurrirá

Anakin: pero será el tiempo necesario para que lo escuchen

Obi-wan: -asintió- eso es cierto

Yoda entonces se alejó de ellos hacia el cuarto de control, cuando Obi-wan cerró el dispositivo de transmisión, él y anakin siguieron al pequeño maestro hacia donde iba.

Obi-wan: espere maestro –lo llamo cuando llego a su lado, junto a el anakin- hay algo que debo de ver –dijo yendo hacia los controles

Anakin: si yo fuera tu no los vería sé que pasara cuando lo actives

Yoda: si los registros de seguridad vez, mucho dolor y decepción sentirás –dijo advirtiéndole

Anakin: estoy de acuerdo con el maestro yoda, obi-wan

Obi-wan: debo saber exactamente lo que sucedió, no puedo irme sin saberlo

Obi-wan entonces camino hacia los registros de transmisión donde al activar salieron los holográficos de lo que había sucedido, Caspian salió luego de mover unos botones de adelanto, él estaba matando a los jedi, a los padawan y a los pequeños niños. Luego salió Lord sidius con él arrodillado frente a él.

Obi-wan: no puede ser… -negó con la cabeza- maestro Plo Koon se moriría al ver esto…

Lord sidius: has hecho bien fiel aprendiz –dijo mientras caspian se paraba- ahora lord Painus ve y trae la paz al imperio

Obi-wan: no puedo ver más –dijo apagando la transmisión

Anakin: te lo dije, y eso que yo lo vi en vivo junto con anthu, imagínate a la pobre viendo a su propio hermano cayendo hacia el lado oscuro

Obi-wan: debe estar desecha –negó con la cabeza- cuando Plo koon se entere será una total decepción para el

Yoda: destruir a los sith debemos –hablo con determinación mirándolos

Obi-wan: envíame a matar al emperador –dijo caminando hacia yoda y arrodillándose en una rodilla

Anakin: yo podría ir con Obi-wan, no podría matar al hermano de mi… mejor amiga –él no podía decirles a un que su esposa era Anthuanet no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado

Yoda: para enfrentar a Lord sidius, debemos enfrentar la fuerza mayor

Obi-wan: es como si fuera un hijo o un hermano al igual que anakin, no podría hacerlo

Anakin: menos yo –dijo parado a unos pasos al lado de ellos

Yoda: corrompido por el lado oscuro, el joven Castle se ha vuelto –hablo dándose la vuelta para alejarse- el muchacho que conociste en el templo como hermano de la muchacha que entrenaste ya no existe –hablo serio- consumido por Dark Painus fue

Obi-wan: no sé a dónde lo envió el emperador –hablo como una escapatoria- no sé dónde localizarlo

Yoda: tu ex padawan puede decírtelo Obi-wan, él sabe mucho más de lo que piensas que nosotros mismos, muchos secretos tiene que confesarte también y será ahí donde sabrás toda la verdad –obserbo anakin por unos segundos para luego caminar fuera del lugar

Obi-wan: anakin… -pensativo se paró mientras se giraba a mirarlo- que no me estás diciendo

Anakin: -suspiro bajando la mirada- no tenía idea de que el maestro Yoda lo supera, pero al parecer él está de acuerdo y espero que tu igual me apoyes a pesar de lo que te diga ahora te impacte de sobre manera…

Obi-wan: ve al grano anakin –dijo serio

Anakin: obi-wan yo… -mirándolo suspiro- estoy casado desde hace mucho tiempo

Obi-wan: que!? Cuando ocurrió eso, donde estaba yo!?

Anakin: fue después de la batalla de Geonosis hace ya más de 3 años

Obi-wan abrió los ojos de sobre manera y camino unos pasos negando con la cabeza yendo de un lado a otro para luego parar, girándose para mirarlo mientras negaba con la cabeza impactado.

Obi-wan: te casaste con Anthuanet, cierto

Anakin asintió un poco avergonzado

Obi-wan: porque lo hicieron!?

Anakin: obi-wan la amo desde que era un niño y al tenerla ahí tan cerca en esa misión, haya en Yavin fue solo para darme cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella, nos enamoramos en nuestra estancia allá, ella me confesó su amor cuando estábamos a minutos de morir en la arena justo antes de salir en frente de todo el coliseo, y yo le pedí matrimonio cuando íbamos de regreso a Yavin, ella acepto, y al día siguiente de llegar nos casamos, fue desde aquel entonces que nos ocultamos y ella ahora… ella ahora está embarazada obi-wan…

Obi-wan: que! Esto nada más me faltaba, y no me digas Padme también está embarazada de Caspian –anakin solo asintió- ya veo desde que punto los agarro a ambos sidius, pero al menos tu no caíste en su trampa

Anakin: estuve a punto de hacerlo al igual que Caspian, solo que si no fuera porque anthu llego en el momento preciso y me detuvo, fue justo ahí donde ambos presenciamos la muerte del maestro Windu y la traición de caspian, sino fuera por ella yo no estaría aquí

Obi-wan: ella es buena para ti –miro anakin por unos segundos, pero luego camino lejos parándose de espaldas a este- me alegra de que eligieras a una buena mujer

Anakin: lo sé –asintió mirándolo aunque este no lo viera-

Obi-wan: cuéntame entonces como fue que los iba manipulando a ambos poco a poco

Anakin: caspian y yo teníamos sueños, no me di cuenta que eran los mismos hasta ayer que lo reflexione, era donde Padme y Anthu morían en el parto, tu salías en este o al menos en el mío junto a anthu y la ayudabas, fue así después de este sueño que ambos estábamos muy mal, de esto se fue dando cuenta Palpatine mientras le contábamos… así fue como nos manipulo, empezó diciéndonos que no veían nuestro talento y que no nos apreciaban lo suficiente o al menos empezó así conmigo… ambos le creímos hasta que él mismo un día se confesó ante mí que era un Sith, y yo le informe de inmediato a Windu sobre esto, el me ordeno quedarme en el templo y se fue con otros maestros arrestarlo, después de ello ya sabes lo que sigue

Obi-wan: entiendo, sabes del paradero de caspian?

Anakin: si, ayer anthu le envió un mensaje a threpio para Padme, ellas no se han estado viendo últimamente por su embarazo, ya que ninguna sabía que la otra estaba casada y mucho menos embarazada, pero en fin… ayer mientras threpio esperaba el mensaje de respuesta de padme, llego Caspian, entonces threpio registro todo lo que hablaba con Padme, Caspian ahora está en el sistema Mustfar, pero no sé si seguirá allí, eso se supone que fue ayer, él sede haber marchado en la noche o al menos hoy en la mañana, asi que no sé si ahora está de regreso o si sigue allá

Obi-wan: iré a ver a Padme, tú ve a ver anthu y váyanse del planeta, vayan a Yavin, si pasa algo yo les avisare

Anakin: obi-wan déjame ayudarte

Obi-wan: no, tu precaución ahora es tu esposa e hijo anakin, o quieres dejarla aquí rodeada de los clones y de Palpatine quien aún puede pensar que es un jedi y puede ordenar matarla

Anakin: -suspiro- tienes razón, la llevare a Yavin y nos vemos allá

Obi-wan: está bien –asintió- voy a tratar de que Padme venga conmigo pero no aseguro nada

Anakin: lo sé, será muy difícil convencerla de que Caspian se haya unido al lado oscuro

Obi-wan: ella sabía sobre los riegos qué pasaría si se metía con él, debería entenderlo ahora

Luego de una hora Obi-wan y Anakin llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde se separaron en diferentes pisos, Anakin bajo antes que su ex maestro despidiéndose de este mientras bajaba de su nave para entrar al departamento que compartía con su esposa y entonces fue a buscarla a su habitación. Obi-wan por otro lado al bajar de su nave camino dentro del departamento y fue directamente en busca de Padme, llamándola, al llegar ella frente a él, obi-wan comenzó a preguntar.

Obi-wan: cuando fue la última vez que lo viste?

Padme camino lejos de obi-wan

Padme: ayer…

Obi-wan: y sabes dónde está ahora? –le pregunto siguiéndola a la pequeña sala

Padme: no…

Obi-wan: padme… necesito tú ayuda, está en grave peligro

Padme: de los sith –hablo volteándose a el

Obi-wan: de sí mismo –dijo mirándola- padme –la llamo poniendo su mano en su hombro- caspian se ha vuelto al lado oscuro

Padme: no es cierto –lo miro aterrorizada dando un paso hacia atrás- como puede decir eso

Obi-wan entonces camino lejos de ella pasándola.

Obi-wan: porque… logre acceder a un holograma… donde el… asesina niños –dijo poniendo su mano en su boca aun sin creer lo que sucedió-

Padme: no caspian –dijo impactada- él no lo haría

Obi-wan se volteo hacia ella para mirarla

Obi-wan: cayó en una mentira como todos, parece que el canciller está detrás de todo, incluyendo la guerra –decía mientras se acercaba a ella- Palpatine es el Lord sith que buscamos, tras la muerte del conde Doku, caspian se convirtió en su nuevo aprendiz

Padme empezó a parpadear para evitar las lágrimas ante el shock de las palabras que obi-wan le había dicho, camino volteándose lejos de obi-wan.

Padme: eso no puede ser –negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba- no le creo –volvió a sentarse desconcertada

Obi-wan: padme –la llamo sentándose a su lado- voy a ir por el… debo encontrarlo

Padme giro su cabeza mirándolo con la boca abierta

Padme: lo que quiere es matarlo

Obi-wan: se ha convertido en una gran amenaza

Padme: -negó con la cabeza girándola hacia el frente- lo siento –respiro hondo y luego bajo la cabeza

Obi-wan miro a otro lado exasperado sabiendo ya de por sí como era ella y entonces camino un par de pasos lejos para que luego de unos segundos girar para poder volver a verla.

Obi-wan: caspian es el padre no es así –dejo escapar mirándola y ella levanto la vista hacia el para luego bajar la cabeza- lo siento mucho

Obi-wan le dio una última mirada antes de irse caminando hasta su nave, donde se subió retirándose, bueno mientras él se iba supuestamente bajo al piso de abajo, para saber que hacer junto a los otros jedi, hasta que ideo un plan mientras reflexionaba cuando caminaba dentro del departamento. R2 que estaba ahí pitio al verlo al instante, threpio salió de donde estaba para ver quién era.

Threpio: maestro Kenobi, buenos días que se le ofrece?

Obi-wan: hola R2 y threpio, me harías el favor de llamar a Anakin y a Anthu

Threpio: claro señor como ordene –se inclinó para darse la vuelta caminando hasta un pasillo

R2 pitio aun mirando hacia obi-wan

Obi-wan: yo también me alegro de que estés bien Artoo –sonrio de lado

Mientras él estaba esperando, en el piso de arriba Padme se puso a reflexionar si tenía que ir a ver a Caspian para probar que lo que decía era verdad o no, caminaba de un lado a otro, hasta que se decidió por irse, ella se dio la vuelta caminando hacia su habitación para arreglarse e irse. En el piso de abajo, Anakin estaba abrasando a su esposa quien dormía tranquilamente, ella aún estaba cansada de la reunión de hoy, y eso era justificable ya que le había contado a anakin todo lo que Palpatine estaba planeando y sobre su encuentro con Axel , anakin se puso a meditar después de que se durmió claramente luego de que le contara acerca de que Obi-wan y Yoda ya sabían su relación, por un lado ella estaba un poco más tranquila, pero era mucho para procesar así que prefirió irse a dormir para recuperar fuerzas, cuando anakin estaba absorto en su pensamientos llego threpio.

Threpio: oh… -camino hasta llegar frente a la cama- señor creador, el maestro Obi-wan Kenobi quiere verlo a usted y a la señora

Anakin: mmm –asintió- no te preocupes threpio yo lo atenderé, tu quédate aquí y me avisas cualquier cosa, si mi esposa se despierta me avisas inmediatamente por favor –le hablo mientras se separaba con cuidado de ella, mientras se salía de la cama puso una almohada remplazándolo y así se levantó por fin

Anthu: mmm –dijo dándose la vuelta de lado

Threpio: no se preocupe señor, yo me quedo cuidando de la señora

Anakin: -asintió- gracias

Anakin con una última mirada a su esposa, camino fuera de la habitación hasta la sala donde vio a Obi-wan sentado en uno de los sillones pensativo, el camino hasta llegar a la pequeña sala donde el bajo las pequeñas escaleras que conducían hasta una mediana ''salita'' que daba al balcón.

Anakin: obi-wan –saludo parado al lado de la fuente mirando a su ex maestro

Obi-wan: anakin –hablo levantando la vista para verlo- que bueno que aún no te vas

Anakin: no me fui porque anthu llego demasiado cansada de esa reunión, sabias que Palpatine quiere hacer un Imperio –hablo serio

Obi-wan: un imperio!? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño

Anakin: aún más –resoplo- Axel sigue viva –escupió las palabras con amargura obvia en su voz

Obi-wan: QUE!? Eso es imposible todos la vimos caer a ese abismo, fue el mismo que cayo Depa como pudo salir de allí –decia alterado, frunciendo el ceño aún más mientras apretaba la mandíbula

Anakin: así mismo es como reaccione, es por eso que llego tan agotada, toda la mañana estuvo escuchando sobre ello y aun peor viendo como todo el mundo caía ante Palpatine y Axel

Obi-wan: eso es terrible, debemos hacer algo rápido

Anakin: eso mismo pensé, pero para ello debemos plantearlo bien, por otro lado hablaste con Padme?

Obi-wan: si –suspiro- ella no quiso aceptarlo y capte al instante que iría por Caspian, y bueno eso solo significo que obviamente iba a negarse a dejar el planeta sin el

Anakin: supongo que eso fue después de que le dijiste que él se unió al lado oscuro

Obi-wan: si, esta reacia abrir los ojos, pero estoy seguro que la deje dudando, y sé por ello que ira hacia donde está el

Anakin: ira a Mustfar –asintió-

Obi-wan: la voy a seguir, corre grave peligro yendo sola, pero el caso es que no sé cómo ira yo no vi ninguna nave que la llevaría hasta allá… sabes quién podría llevarla o prestarle una nave?

Threpio: señora! Señora! –escucharon los jedi y se voltearon

Anthu venia saliendo desde el pasillo y caminando hacia ellos seria.

Anthu: Padme si tiene una nave –hablo mientras se acercaba a ellos, mientras tocaba su estómago hinchado con una mano, ahora que obi-wan sabía todo estaba más tranquila

Obi-wan: anthuanet –asintió en saludo- pero no la vi arriba

Anthu: es porque no la tiene aquí, su nave esta al cuidado del capitán Taifo, yo se lo sugerí, así que supongo que ella ira a verlo en estos momentos para tomar su nave e irse a Mustfar

Obi-wan: ahora entiendo, debo irme si quiero alcanzarla –dijo parándose- gracias por la información anthu –asintió levemente- anakin –se volteo al otro- si quieres ponerla a salvo te sugiero que la lleves de una vez de vuelta a Yavin, nos veremos haya

Anakin asintió mirándolo

Anakin: no te preocupes estábamos por salir igualmente cuando ella se despertara

Obi-wan: -asintió- bien, nos vemos amigos

Anakin: que la fuerza te acompañe obi-wan

Obi-wan: y a ustedes también –dijo mirándolos

Obi-wan entonces sonrio de lado y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el balcón donde había dejado estacionada su nave, para luego subir y marcharse.

Anthu: quiero ir a Mustfar –exigió de la nada

Anakin: qué?! –pregunto sorprendido por su arrebato y se giró para poder verla- no, es muy peligroso

Anthu: Padme estará ahí para traer de vuelta a mi hermano, quiero estar con ella en ello Anakin

Anakin: no, no iremos a Mustfar y se acabó anthuanet –la miro serio

Anthu: es mi hermano anakin, no sé si aún Jeremy seguirá vivo… él es lo único que me queda de mi familia

Anakin: ahora tu familia somos los niños y yo, esta república esta cuesta abajo, siento lo que voy a decir pero fue tu hermano quien trajo todo esto, y aun así quieres ir a verlo para que tal vez te mate

Anthu: ani… yo sé que puede pasar, pero si estamos Padme y yo juntas podremos razonar con el

Anakin: no –negó con la cabeza-

Anthu: anakin por favor, es mi hermano, solo quiero lo mejor para el

Anakin: anthu… nosotros ya lo vimos… caspian ya no existe solo esta dark Painus, y no creo que porque seas su hermana te tendrá compasión, si no lo tuvo con los niños del templo peor será para su hermana y su esposa

Anthu: por favor anakin, moriría si al menos no lo intentara

Anakin la miro pero luego bajar la mirada al suelo meditando.

Anakin: está bien –suspiro mirándola- no te puedo negar nada, pero a cualquier señal anthu, nos vamos

Anthu: lo sabía –sonriendo se acercó a él para abrasarlo- gracias ani

Anakin: por ti lo que sea –le respondió correspondiéndole el abraso y besando su cabeza

Anthu: por cierto donde está threpio?

Anakin: -cerro los ojos- lo mande con padme mientras hablabas con obi-wan, ella no podía ir sola…

Anthu: ya lo veo, gracias por mandarlo –sonrio con los ojos cerrados- ahora estoy más tranquila ya que sé que no irá sola

Anakin: si, además obi-wan ira atrás de ella, estará un poco adelantado pero lo alcanzaremos

Mientras Caspian estaba en uno de los balcones del palacio donde se ocultaban anteriormente los separatistas tenía muchas emociones combinadas sentía tristeza, arrepentimiento, odio y todo eso reflexionaba sollozando mientras miraba la lava. Por otro lado en Coruscant en la pista de aterrizaje Padme había llegado y estaba con el Capitán Taifo quien también la protegía, intentado convencerlo de que estaría bien a donde iría.

Capitán: déjeme acompañarla

Padme: no hay peligro, ya termino la guerra y esto es personal

Capitán: como quiera mi lady, pero no me gusta la idea

Padme: estaré bien capitán, esto es algo que debo hacer sola, además threpio me cuidara –dijo para luego darse la vuelta ingresando a su nave

Threpio: oh cielos –exclamo volteándose para seguirla adentro

Mientras ellos entraron, Obi-wan quien estaba oculto desde el principio se coló en la nave antes de que esta se cerrara, por otro lado en los controles Padme estaba dirigiéndola y poniendo los controles en posición.

Threpio: sabe… -dijo mirándola- creo que ya empiezo a entender esto de volar naves

Por otro lado de la nave Obi-wan se ocultó en una de las pequeñas habitaciones ocultas que había en la nave, fue entonces cuando la nave despego para ir fuera de la atmosfera rumbo a Mustfar. Mientras que en otro lado Anakin y Anthu también se preparaban para ir rumbo a Mustfar, ellos se miraron antes de que ambos pusieran todos los controles en orden, ya que iban en la nave que anthu usaba para el senado. En tanto en el edificio del senado, Caspian o mejor dicho Dark Painus se comunicó con Palpatine para su informe.

Caspian: ya está resuelto el problema de los separatistas –hablo atreves de su holograma- maestro

Palpatine: ha terminado entonces, has restaurado la paz y la justicia en la galaxia, envía un mensaje a las naves de la federación de comercio, todas las unidades droides deben desactivarse de inmediato

Caspian: entendido mi lord –fue entonces que sonó una alarma y el volteo hacia esta

Caspian miro como una nave entraba al sistema del planeta y aterrizaba en esta. Padme quien conducía la nave con threpio procedió aterrizar la nave para alcanzar a Caspian lo más rápido que pudiera, sabía que él la había sentido al llegar, al aterrizaje ella se tocó la cabeza le dolía tanto al pensar que fuera cierto lo que había dicho Obi-wan, que empezó a respirar con dificultad, hasta que vio una silueta a lo lejos que se acercaba. Padme entonces abrió la compuerta dándose la vuelta en su silla para bajar de la nave corriendo, threpio solo se le quedo observando, mientras ella bajaba caspian corría para alcanzarla al llegar frente a frente se abrasaron.

Caspian: vi tu nave

Padme: caspian

Caspian: tranquila –hablo mientras se separaban un poco- que estás haciendo aquí?

Padme: estaba preocupada por ti –respiro con dificultad unos segundos- Obi-wan me dijo cosas terribles de ti

Caspian: que cosas?

Padme: -empezó a entrar en pánico- dijo que te habías unido al lado oscuro –caspian bajo la mirada- y que asesinaste niños –hablando empezó a sollozar

Caspian: obi-wan quiere que estés en contra mía –dijo con amargura

Padme: se preocupa por nosotros

Caspian: nosotros

Padme: -asintió- se enteró, pretende apoyarte

Caspian sonrio irónico

Padme: caspian solo quiero tu amor

Caspian: el amor no te salvara padme, solo mis poderes nuevos lo harán

Padme: a qué precio? Eres una gran persona no lo hagas

Caspian: no te perderé, como perdí a muchos seres queridos a quienes no pude salvar –padme negó- me eh vuelto más poderoso de lo que ningún jedi a imaginado, y lo hice por ti, para protegerte

Padme: escapa conmigo –le dijo poniendo sus manos en su cabeza- para criar a nuestro hijo, caspian ahora es cuando puedes dejar todo atrás –caspian negó-

Caspian: no lo entiendes, ya no tenemos que escapar e traído paz a la república, soy más poderoso que el canciller, lo voy a derrocar pronto –padme dio un paso atrás- y tu y yo dominaremos la galaxia, vamos a imponer lo que nos plazca –sonrio

Padme empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás horrorizada.

Padme: -negó con la cabeza- no puedo creer lo que me dices –volvió a negar- obi-wan tenía razón, cambiaste

Caspian: -respiro hondo mirando a otro lado y la miro- no vuelvas a mencionar a obi-wan, los jedi se pusieron en mi contra, tu no hagas lo mismo

Padme: -negó rompiéndose por dentro y sollozo- en que te has convertido, caspian me rompes el corazón estas tomando un camino que yo no puedo seguir

Caspian: es por obi-wan

Padme: por todo lo que has hecho y por lo que piensas hacer, detente

Fue entonces que caspian fijo su mirada hacia la nave que estaba a punto de aterrizar.

Padme: detente y regresa –dijo sollozando- te amo caspian

Caspian: TRAIDORA! –le grito con odio en su voz-

Padme confusa entonces giro su cabeza para ver a la nave aterrizar en la pista al lado de la suya, fue entonces que bajaron de allí anakin anthu y Ashoka ya que esta última había llegado al último instante de que salieran de coruscan, para anakin era bueno que Ashoka fuera, ella lo ayudaría al instante si algo salía mal.

Padme: NO! –grito mirando entre ellos y caspian confusa, caspian caminaba hacia ella

Caspian: estas de su parte –le hablo mirando a los jedi- han venido contigo a matarme –entonces levanto su brazo para ahorcarla mediante la fuerza

Padme: NO!

Anthu: NO! caspian déjala –grito con pánico en todo su rostro dando unos pasos pero anakin se lo impidió

Padme: no –dijo con las manos en su cuello

Anakin: suéltala caspian –elevo la voz serio caminando hacia ellos

Obi-wan justo salía de la nave.

Obi-wan: déjala caspian –exigió mientras bajaba de la compuerta

Padme: caspian –lo llamo con voz de suplica

Obi-wan: que la dejes –se paró en cuanto llego en la pista

Caspian entonces soltó a Padme y ella pudo respirar, pero al instante se desplomo en el suelo

Caspian: has hecho que ella me odie –se volteó mirando a obi-wan- al igual que ustedes –miro a los otros

Obi-wan: -miro a padme luego a caspian- lo has hecho tú mismo

Anthu: porque caspian, porque estás haciendo todo esto? –le pregunto sollozando, mientras Ashoka le frotaba el brazo en apoyo

Caspian: cállate, tú eres otra traidora al igual que ELLA! –grito con odio

Anthu: caspian por favor reflexiona, tú no eres así, acaso no amas al menos lo suficiente a Padme para dejar todo esto de lado

Caspian: tú no sabes lo que dices! –elevo la voz mirándola con amargura- eres aliada de los jedi en vez de a tu propio hermano, eres una estúpida dejándote controlar por ellos

Anakin: no le hables así –dijo molesto- eso no te lo permito

Caspian: ella es mi hermana o eso lo era antes –decía mientras miraba a esta de reojo- ahora ella pagara por su traición -el volvió a levantar el brazo y empezó ahorcar a Anthu

Anthu: No! –grito en pánico agarrándose el cuello para poder detenerlo

Anakin: NO! –Grito con un gruñido encendiendo su sable caminando hacia caspian- suéltala! -grito

Obi-wan: caspian déjala ir! –exigió caminando hacia ellos, todo se estaba saliendo de control

Anthu: caspian por favor –suplico en pánico por sus bebes

Ashoka: oh dios anthu –se puso las manos en su boca en pánico no sabiendo que hacer

Anakin: déjala ir! –le grito a unos pasos de él con odio, levanto su sable y cuando estuvo a punto de atacarlo, caspian dejo ir a su hermana encendiendo su propio sable para contraatacar

Caspian: viste lo que pude hacer, tengo más poder que tu anakin, el elegido y todos los demás jedi, soy más poderoso que todo el mundo

Anakin: estas demente y no te perdonare lo que le has hecho a tu hermana! Date por muerto desde este instante imbécil! –hablo con voz decidida y empezaron a luchar sable contra sable

Obi-wan: Ashoka fíjate si anthu está bien yo iré a ver Padme para luego ayudar a anakin –le hablo caminando rápidamente hacia la senadora de Naboo inconsciente

Ashoka: está bien –asintió y camino hacia su mejor amiga, para luego agacharse a su lado- anthu, por favor reacciona –dijo moviéndola un poco

Anthu solo se movió un poco inconsciente, mientras obi-wan llego a Padme y se arrodillo para revisarla.

Ashoka: maestro Kenobi, anthu está bien solo que esta inconsciente

Obi-wan: Padme está igual que ella, ayúdame Ashoka, prepara todo para cuando las lleve dentro de la nave de Padme, voy a subir una por una, llevare a Padme primero

Ashoka: -asintió- está bien –hablo viendo como levantaba a Padme, entonces ella corrió adentro de la nave

Ashoka corrió lo más que pudo hacia la nave, donde al entrar se encontró a threpio y le pidió a que la ayudara arreglar todo para cuando las senadoras llegaran dentro, inmediatamente a los segundos ambos prepararon 2 camas de emergencia para ambas, mientras Obi-wan llegaba pasando la compuerta abierta, al ver esto Ashoka le dio señal de poner en una de las camas a Padme, al dejarla ahí Obi-wan se apresuró a bajar rápidamente para traer a la otra senadora quien estaba en las mismas condiciones. Por otro lado Anakin y Caspian estaban luchando en una batalla bastante épica se podría decir ambos ya habían salido de las pistas y estaban dentro de la estación que pertenecía anteriormente a los separatistas, para este entonces se podría decir que ambos iban iguales en la manera de luchar ninguno superaba al otro, aunque se podría ver que anakin tenía un poco de ventaja a la medida que avanzaban, pero Caspian no pasaba desapercibido de eso y al instante se igualaba al jedi. Mientras todo eso sucedía en la gran nave de Organa, él y Yoda habían podido contactarse con unos jedi aún vivos aunque estos solo eran caballeros y claro un recién nombrado maestro oficial, pero en cuento termino los saludos le hablaron un resumen sobre lo que ocurría.

Organa: me alegra saber que siguen vivos amigos, el maestro Yoda y yo estábamos aquí en una nave para guiarlos a un lugar seguro, les mandare nuestras coordenadas enseguida

Damon: muchas gracias senador –asintió hacia el holograma del senador quien estaba junto a su ex maestro

Yoda: saber que sigue vivo es una inmensa alegría maestro Salvatore

Damon: digo lo mismo por usted maestro yoda –sonrio con alegría

Al instante la transmisión se apagó cuando Yoda asintió con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su ex alumno vivo, entonces llegaron los datos hacia la nave de Damon donde él estaba junto a otros jedis.

Niall: hablaste con el maestro Yoda –hablo acercándose a él mientras comía un pan

Damon: si y el senador Organa me acaba de pasar los datos de su dirección, al llegar nos dirán dónde podemos estar seguros, porque les aseguro una cosa a Coruscant ya no podremos regresar

Harry: no entiendo nada, porque los clones se volvieron contra nosotros –frunció el ceño caminando hacia donde estaban los otros- ellos siempre estuvieron de nuestro lado

Damon: por lo poco que escuche de mi ex maestro –se giró hacia el en su silla para verlo- Palpatine era el sith que estábamos buscando desde hace ya más de 3 años y él es quien envió la orden 66, ya entiendes todo ahora joven Styles –le sonrio socarronamente a su ex padawan

Harry: pero para eso necesita un aprendiz… y Doku ya está muerto, Skywalker lo mato hace meses

Damon: eso es lo que quiero saber, y se que lo sabremos todo al llegar –hablo volviéndose hacia los controles- ven harry te necesito para llegar a la nave de Organa

Harry: claro –asintió caminando hacia el otro asiento del copiloto

Louis: maso menos cuanto demoraremos en llegar? –pregunto sentado en el suelo de la nave

Harry: una hora por lo mucho creo… -se encogió de hombros apretando unos controles

Damon: pero eso sí de que llegamos, llegamos

Niall: ese es el espíritu –sonrio alegremente mirando a todos los de la nave

Jeremy: oh cállate Niall –dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa humorística, característica de él, mientras entraba en la cabina y todos reian por lo que había dicho, mientras que Niall fruncía el ceño hacia el castaño jedi quien se encogió de hombros ante su mirada- oh vamos, todos sabemos que llegaremos que sensible eres rubio

 ********** FIN DEL CAPITULO**********

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, VUELVO A DECIR SI QUIEREN QUE PUBLIQUE EL CUARTO EPISODIO DE ESTA HERMOSA SAGA, DÍGANMELO PARA EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR, SINO LO HACEN, YO MISMA TERMINO TRANQUILA ESTE EPISODIO Y SIGO CON MI HISTORIA QUE ESTA EN PARO DE DRAGON BALL Z, ADEMAS DE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE TENGO EN MENTE PUBLICAR, QUE SI GUSTAN PUEDEN IR A VERLA CUANDO LA PUBLIQUE, ES TAMBIÉN REFERIDA A STAR WARS, PERO NO ES LO MISMO QUE ESTA HISTORIA, ME EXPLICO ES UNA HISTORIA DONDE HABRÁ VIAJES DIMENSIONALES, ASÍ QUE NO SOLO SE BASA EN STAR WARS, PERO TAMPOCO SE MEZCLARAN LOS MISMOS PERSONAJES DE OTRAS HISTORIAS O TAL VEZ SI..., AUNQUE MAYORMENTE SERA SOLO EL OC, PERO PARA EMPEZAR SERA COMO UNA HISTORIA DE ANAKIN/OC/LUKE, DESPUÉS YA SE VERA QUE SERIES O PELÍCULAS ENTRARAN ALLÍ, SERA UNA ESPECIE DE HISTORIA CON HUMOR, DRAMA Y ROMANCE, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE SE PASEN ALLÍ CUANDO LO PUBLIQUE, NO SERA HOY, PERO PRONTO, EN FIN, NOS VEMOS PRONTO! PROBABLEMENTE MAÑANA, ADIÓS! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA CHICOS! EH AQUI DE NUEVO SU ESCRITORA, PARA TRAERLES UN NUEVO EPISODIO DE ESTA HISTORIA, POR CIERTO BIENVENIDA A LA NUEVA LECTORA Sandy3, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste, SIGUIENDO CON RESPECTO AL 4 ESPIDODIO COMO DIJE NECESITO MAS DE 3 PERSONAS PARA PODER INICIARLO, AUN NO VEO ESAS 3 PERSONAS, PERO AUN ESTA EN VOTACIÓN HASTA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE POR CIERTO SOLO FALTA CAPÍTULOS PARA EL FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY, SIN MAS SEGUIMOS.**

 **EN FIN, QUIERO ACLARAR QUE STAR WARS NO ME PERTENECE, IGUAL QUE ANAKIN U.U (AMO A HAYDEN CHRISTENSEN :( xd) PERO MI OC PRINCIPAL SI, QUE ES REPRESENTADO POR NINA DOBREV, AL IGUAL QUE MI OC CASPIAN POR BEN BARNES Y JEREMY POR STEVEN R. McQueen.**

 _***********Anteriormente************_

 _Harry: no entiendo nada, porque los clones se volvieron contra nosotros –frunció el ceño caminando hacia donde estaban los otros- ellos siempre estuvieron de nuestro lado_

 _Damon: por lo poco que escuche de mi ex maestro –se giró hacia el en su silla para verlo- Palpatine era el sith que estábamos buscando desde hace ya más de 3 años y él es quien envió la orden 66, ya entiendes todo ahora joven Styles –le sonrio socarronamente a su ex padawan_

 _Harry: pero para eso necesita un aprendiz… y Doku ya está muerto, Skywalker lo mato hace meses_

 _Damon: eso es lo que quiero saber, y sé que lo sabremos todo al llegar –hablo volviéndose hacia los controles- ven harry te necesito para llegar a la nave de Organa_

 _Harry: claro –asintió caminando hacia el otro asiento del copiloto_

 _Louis: maso menos cuanto demoraremos en llegar? –pregunto sentado en el suelo de la nave_

 _Harry: una hora por lo mucho creo… -se encogió de hombros apretando unos controles_

 _Damon: pero eso sí de que llegamos, llegamos_

 _Niall: ese es el espíritu –sonrio alegremente mirando a todos los de la nave_

 _Jeremy: oh cállate Niall –dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa humorística, característica de él, mientras entraba en la cabina y todos riendo por lo que había dicho, mientras que Niall fruncía el ceño hacia el castaño jedi que se encogió de hombros ante su mirada- oh vamos, todos sabemos que llegaremos que sensible eres rubio_

 ** _***********Ahora*******************_**

De regreso a Mustfar, anakin y caspian estaban luchando en el rio de lava, ambos encima de unos robots planos que trabajan en el dicho rio, Obi-wan ahora estaba en camino hacia donde ellos estaban claramente luego de asegurarse de que Anthu estuviera ya en la nave segura. Por otro lado en Coruscant mientras tanto Yoda estaba por pelear con Lord Sidius en el edificio del senado. Mientras que de regreso a la nave Ashoka revisaba los signos vitales de cada senadora, cuando de pronto Anthu reacciono queriéndose levantar, pero la togruta no se lo permitió.

Ashoka: no anthu, debes descansar aun, recuéstate –le hablo tranquilizadoramente, volviéndola recostar

Anthu: que paso Ashoka? –pregunto mirándola ya echada

Ashoka: desde donde empezar –suspiro- bueno la razón por la que estás aquí es porque caspian también te ahorco mediante la fuerza, aunque tú estás reaccionando mejor –sonrio de lado- por otro lado Padme ni siquiera ha mostrado algún movimiento

Anthu giro su cabeza para ver que a su izquierda yacía Padme echada aun inconsciente.

Anthu: no puedo creer en el monstro que se ha convertido mi hermano –negó con la cabeza- no el ya no es mi hermano… él ahora es dark Painus –hablo levantando su cabeza para mirar al techo

Ashoka: nadie tuvo la culpa –le puso una mano en su hombro- él tomo sus propias decisiones, Palpatine no tenía por qué obligarlo para eso

Anthu: lo sé –suspiro- revisaste a mis bebes Ashoka? –bajo la mirada para verla

Ashoka: si –asintió sentándose a su lado- como me dijiste que eran gemelos, decidí revisarte primero por eso, ellos están bien, los latidos de sus corazones son normales, no hubo riesgo

Anthu: me alegro –sonrio mirándola y poniendo una mano en su estómago para acariciarlo- pero y Padme como esta?

Ashoka: -suspiro negando levemente triste- su nivel es muy bajo, él bebe está bien pero… es ella quien me preocupa, su energía está muy por debajo de lo normal, es casi crítico –dijo con tristeza y anthu suspiro de nuevo mirando al techo- parece ser que a ella le afecto demasiado

Anthu: diablos –cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos- espero que este tiempo dormida recupere fuerzas, ella y mi sobrino deben estar bien, yo… yo no necesito perdonarla sabes –en esto último miro a la togruta- ella no tiene la culpa de nada, ella al igual que caspian se enamoraron y luego se casaron…. pero por circunstancias del destino todo se les fue de las manos a ambos

Ashoka: eso es cierto, pero por algo pasan las cosas, esto debe llevar a algo

Anthu: y lo hace –levanto ambas cejas- esto nos llevara a algo demasiado bueno que hemos buscado durante años los jedi –ashoka la miro curiosa- si obtenemos la victoria abra la paz entera en toda la galaxia, sin sith, pero el pro de esto es que también sin jedis

Ashoka: eso es muy cierto –asintió- aunque sí que van hacer muchas las cosas que se perderán en la trayectoria –suspiro- pero yo sé que lograremos ganar, tengo un presentimiento y como les dije a ti y a Skyguy estoy lista para volver hacer un jedi y terminar mis estudios

Anthu sonrio y luego esa sonrisa se desvaneció.

Anthu: el templo jedi ya no existe Ashoka, las reglas tampoco nada de lo que conocíamos quedo, somos pocos los jedi sobrevivientes

Ashoka: pero podemos lograr levantarlo, lo sé –asintió sonriendo decidida

Anthu: sé que se puede, pero por ahora no, la nueva ley dicta que los jedi deben ser aniquilados, ni siquiera un juicio Ashoka, estuve ahí cuando ``él emperador'' lo dijo todo

Ashoka: sé que tardaremos en aclarar a todos que somos inocentes pero sé que volverán a confiar en los jedi, por otro lado anakin puede seguir mi entrenamiento aun, a pesar de ya no existir la orden

Anthu: puede…. Espera! Ashoka donde está anakin? –pregunto mirándola con un poco de pánico

Ashoka: él y obi-wan ahora deben estar luchando contra caspian –le dijo mirándola con tristeza- lo siento

Anthu: no te preocupes, sabía que esto tenía que suceder… -suspiro- yo… yo ya lo sabía desde antes de decidir venir, es por eso que vine, sabía que Obi-wan necesitaría el apoyo de anakin

Ashoka: así que no viniste para reflexionar con caspian –anthu negó- tú ya sabias de por si su respuesta

Anthu: -suspiro- sabía que era en vano desde un principio… -asintió- lo conozco desde hace mucho es obstinado…. nunca da la espalda a lo que hace y ahora no es la excepción ya que lo hace a mente ciega por salvar a Padme

De pronto oyen un grito a su lado, ambas se giran para ver a Padme, el pánico era evidente en todo su rosto mientras estaba sentada con una mano llena de sangre, su cara se volvió a los segundos llena de temor al voltear a mirarlas y entonces comenzó a sollozar.

Padme: ESTOY SANGRANDO –grito con pánico en su voz- que me está pasando?!

Mientras que de regreso con Anakin y Obi-wan ahora ambos estaban parados frente a caspian casi al lado del final del rio de lava, estaban ya casi al precipicio, caspian tenía la mirada tan oscura tallada en todo su rostro, el los miraba con puro odio, tenía un solo objetivo en mente nada más, quería asesinarlos a sangre fría como sea.

Anakin: caspian date cuenta que Palpatine te está engañando, todo lo que te dijo son mentiras

Caspian: cállate jedi –lo callo mirándolo molesto- ustedes son los mentirosos junto con las demás escorias jedi, todos están en mi contra, nadie aprecio mis habilidades

Obi-wan: eras un excelente jedi caspian, eras como un hijo para Plo Koon, porque le estas pagando así a él y a los jedi a quienes te brindaron su apoyo y a quienes juraste lealtad

Caspian: Plo Koon solo fue una traca en mi vida, el al igual que los del consejo nunca me apoyaron, me dejaron de lado cuando me ofrecí apoyarlos, todos me dieron la espalda, pero por fin encontré a alguien quien se dio cuenta de mis habilidades y las precia

Anakin: caspian el solo quiere utilizarte –frunció el ceño

Caspian: cállate cómo puedes seguir con los jedi a pesar que te dejaron igualmente de lado anakin, ninguno de los maestros se dieron cuenta de tus habilidades como para hacerte un maestro a pesar de estar en el consejo –hablo mirándolo fijamente- todos te trataron igual que siempre o peor, ya que a nadie le gusto tu nombramiento

Anakin: y tenían razón, Palpatine era un sith, que me manipulo desde allí a su antojo, yo nunca tuve paciencia suficiente esa fue mi debilidad, tenía miedo y preocupaciones y él se aprovechó de ello, al igual que lo hace ahora contigo, te está manejando como un títere date cuenta

Obi-wan: es imposible seguir razonando con el anakin, es mejor irnos –miro de reojo al lado de ellos donde se encontraba el final a unos cuantos pasos- estamos al límite del rio

Anakin resoplo pero igualmente asintió hacia su ex maestro, entonces obi-wan mirando por última vez a caspian salto hacia el otro lado, pero cuando anakin iba hacerlo caspian encendió su sable pero al instante este se dio cuenta y lo bloqueo justo a tiempo.

Obi-wan: ten cuidado anakin! –grito mirando desde la orilla

Anakin: no te preocupes saldré de esta antes de caer –dijo elevando la voz para que lo escuchara

Caspian: que te hace pensar que saldrás de aquí vivo –hablo con furia empujando su sable verde

Anakin: muchas cosas en particular, pero veamos quien se queda al último –con esto dirigió una mirada de solayo a Obi-wan para luego saltar en una voltereta hacia la orilla, donde al llegar intacto desactivo su sable.

Obi-wan: se acabó caspian llevamos la delantera

Caspian: están subestimando mi poder –los miro con odio para luego mirar de reojo el final del rio que estaba aún más cerca y luego volvió su mirada a los del jedi

Anakin: no lo intentes –sabiendo lo que iba suceder

Caspian: ahhhh –grito para prepararse a saltar

En cuanto caspian salto dando una voltereta Obi-wan dio un paso hacia adelante de donde estaba encendiendo su sable de luz al instante al ver que anakin se negaba hacer lo que estaba por hacer, al estar cerca al otro lado caspian tenía pensado ahorcar al jedi más viejo. para luego acabar solo con anakin, pero el plan le fallo cuando Obi-wan encendió su sable acercándose a él y cuando estuvo a punto de aterrizar, lo despojo de sus miembros superiores eh inferiores, fue entonces que cayó en el suelo cerca a la lava donde empezó a quemarse mientras intentaba alejarse de ahí arrastrándose, Anakin y Obi-wan observan con horror lo sucedido y más aún cuando caspian empezó a gritar de dolor sus ojos volviéndose a un color amarillo, lo ojos de un sith activados en él.

Obi-wan: eras el jedi de la leyenda… –dijo con tristeza- quien ayudaría al elegido a derrotar a todo el mal que existiera! DEBIAS DESTRUIR A LOS SITH –grito- NO UNIRTE A SU FUERZA! IBAS A DARLE EQUILIBRIO A LA FUERZA! NO DEJARLA EN LA OSCURIDAD! -dijo para luego darse la vuelta para irse

Anakin: DEBISTE DARTE CUENTA, ESTABAS A TIEMPO!–grito mirándolo- ERAS COMO EL HERMANO QUE NUNCA TUVE! –grito con tristeza mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta- SE SUPONIA QUE ME AYUDARIAS A DERROTARLOS! AL MENOS HUBIERAS CAMBIADO POR PADME O ANTHU PERO NO TE IMPORTO! –Miro hacia un lado y luego lo miro por última vez- lo siento mucho caspian…

Anakin lo miro por unos segundos más para finalmente darse la vuelta, retirándose del lugar para seguir a Obi-wan, ahora él tenía otra preocupación y era la reacción de su esposa ante lo sucedido.

Cuando Anakin y Obi-wan llegaron devuelta a la pista recogieron sus capas, para luego dirigirse dentro de la nave de Padme donde al dar el primer paso en la compuerta ambos escucharon un grito, fue entonces cuando corrieron adentro, viendo correr tanto a Ashoka como threpio hacia la senadora Amidala quien era la que había gritado, Anakin al ver a Anthu despierta fue hacia ella primero abrasándola, esta al darse cuenta de él correspondiéndole al instante.

Obi-wan: que está sucediendo? –pregunto caminando hacia donde estaba Ashoka

Ashoka: ella está sangrando –respondió con la cara llena de tristeza

Padme: NO! –sollozo gritando- mi bebe, no le puede pasar nada a mi bebe!

Obi-wan: sh shh –dijo calmándola- tranquila Padme ahora nos iremos directamente hasta la estación de Polis Massa para saber qué es lo que está sucediendo y ahí al llegar podrán ayudarte

Padme: mi bebe no puede morir –hablo llorando

Ashoka: tranquila senadora, todo va estar bien –le hablo suave volviéndola echar- es mejor que se a recuesté

Anakin: espera, Polis Massa? –pregunto mirando confundido a obi-wan

Ashoka: llego a la nave un informe del senador Organa hace media hora ahí es donde todos se están ocultando –anakin la miro- todos los jedi sobre vivientes

Anakin aún sentado al lado de su esposa dejo de abrazarla separándose un poco de ella para verla.

Anakin: estas bien? Y los bebes? –pregunto preocupado

Anthu: si –sonrio de lado asintiendo- estoy bien y nuestros bebes también lo son

Anakin: pensé morirme cuando caspian te empezó ahorcar… –dijo con la cara desecha al recordar- no sé qué hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo a ti o a nuestros hijos

Anthu: -sonrio- estamos bien ani

Anakin: no sabes cómo me alegra oír eso –sonrio para abrasarla de nuevo besando su frente

Padme: ahh –grito horrorizada-

Obi-wan: que sucede? –preguntó con la cara ahora llena de pánico mirando hacia Ashoka

Ashoka: se le rompió la fuente –dijo preocupada cuando llego al lado de la senadora

Padme: ahhhh –grito asustada- no, no eso es demasiado pronto

Ashoka: le pondré un sedante para que se duerma –hablo mirando de reojo tanto a obi-wan como a anakin

Anthu: es lo mejor –asintió angustiada

Anakin: Obi-wan debemos salir de aquí lo más rápido posible –le dijo mirándolo serio

Obi-wan: entonces nos pondré en marcha de una vez la nave –hablo caminando hacia los controles- threpio necesito tu ayuda por favor

Threpio: como ordene –camino hacia el sentándose a su lado en el asiento del copiloto

Anakin: Ashoka necesito que vayas por la nave de anthu, esa nave no puede quedarse aquí

Ashoka: está bien, pero y… -miro de reojo a Padme

Anakin: Padme ya se está quedando dormida con el sedante y si pasa algo yo puedo verla desde aquí

Ashoka: está bien –asintió-

Obi-wan: tú solo encárgate de seguirnos Ashoka –volteo un poco la cabeza para mirarla- iremos a Polis Massa, te mandare las coordenadas por si te pierdes

Ashoka: entendido, nos vemos en Polis Massa –asintió mirándolos y luego miro a anthu- cuídate

Anthu: no te preocupes –sonrio

Ashoka asintió mirándola por última vez para seguidamente correr hacia la salida, donde bajo la compuerta, y esta se cerró en cuanto estuvo abajo, ella entonces corrió subiéndose a la nave de la senadora de Yavin, donde al llegar al panel de los controles encendió la nave cerrando la compuerta y siguió al maestro Kenobi quien ya había despegado. Mientras que en el rio de lava la nave de Sidius acaba de llegar, con un solo objetivo encontrar a caspian, pasaron varios minutos cuando estos lo encontraron todo quemado en la orilla del rio, Sidius bajo de la nave llamando a sus servidores para que lo subieran a la nave para atenderlo de inmediato. Una hora más tarde Obi-wan estaba por aterrizar en Polis Massa cuando un grito resonó en la nave, Anthu quien se había quedado dormida hace menos de media hora al lado de Anakin, se había despertado gritando, ya que sentía como un líquido bajaba por entre sus piernas y ella sabía lo que era, pero eso no lo sabía Anakin, quien al oir su grito corrió rápidamente hacia ella preocupado.

Anthu: ahhh –grito por el dolor que sentía por debajo del vientre

Anakin: que sucede? –le pregunto preocupado

Anthu: se me rompió la fuente –ella lo miro respirando con dificultad y con la cara llena de dolor

Anakin: dios –su cara cayo y con un objetivo en mente se volteo hacia Obi-wan- aterriza de una vez Obi-wan! A ella también se le rompió la fuente

Obi-wan: eso es lo que estaba punto de hacer, ya me dieron el permiso

Padme: ahhh –Grito ella también quien justo también había despertado tocándose el vientre

Anakin: tranquila Padme estamos a punto de aterrizar –la miro hablándole suave para tranquilizarla

Segundos más tarde Obi-wan empezó a descender la nave hasta llegar a la pista de aterrizaje, donde al llegar Obi-wan abrió al instante la compuerta, Anakin rápidamente cogiendo a su esposa al estilo nupcial para bajarla, mientras que Obi-wan hacia lo mismo con Padme, llevándolas rápidamente a algún curandero quien las ayudaría en el parto. Pero mientras bajaban el senador Organa quien ya los estaba esperando en la estación con los Polimassa camino al instante hacia ellos al verlos.

Organa: las llevaremos al centro médico por aquí –dijo el senador al lado de anakin, luego de mirar de reojo a las dos senadoras inconscientes en los brazos de cada jedi

Ashoka por mientras descendía al lado de ellos y al llegar bajo rápidamente encontrándose con threpio y R2.

Threpio: señorita Tano –dijo caminando hacia ella

Ashoka: a donde se fueron threpio!? –pregunto un poco alterada

Threpio: se llevaron a las senadoras al centro para que las revisaran, las dos están a punto de dar a luz

Ashoka: ambas! –grito sorprendida- anthu también?

Threpio: si cuando llegamos, ella despertó gritando y cuando el maestro Kenobi aterrizo, abrió al instante la compuerta, el creador la tomo rápidamente bajando para que la revisen, el maestro Kenobi hizo lo mismo con la senadora Amidala y al bajar a la pista se encontraron con el senador Organa quien los dirigió al lugar

Ashoka: ya veo –suspiro y asintió- ven vamos a buscarlos –le dijo y corrió dentro del lugar

Threpio: espere señorita tano, no me deje! –dijo corriendo atrás de ella

R2 piteo mirándolos y siguió rápidamente al ex padawan.

Dentro de la estación ya estaban acomodando todo para la estancia de las senadoras aunque ambas estaban en distintos cuartos, pero una de ellas estaba más grave que la otra, pero aun así ambas tenían dificultad, ya que el ahorcamiento que caspian les había dado a ambas les había costado, el aire no les había llegado por varios segundos, así que ambas estaban usando un respirador por el momento mientras dormían, a las dos las habían sedado para que descansen y recuperen fuerzas hasta la hora exacta del parto. Dentro del recinto estaban varios jedi sobrevivientes aunque muchos de ellos estaban descansando en cuartos alejados, ajenos a lo que sucedía, los Polimassa mientras tanto atendían a Padme quien era la más afectada, revisaban su pulso y a sus bebes, si ella iba a tener mellizos, lo contrario de la otra que obtendría gemelos, luego de revisarla los Kallidahin fueron avisarle los resultados a los jedi quienes esperaban en el pasillo, ahí se encontraban el maestro Yoda quien acaba de llegar, Obi-wan ,Ashoka y el senador Organa, Anakin se encontraba en la habitación de su esposa él no se quería apartar de ella ni un solo segundo. Mientras tanto en Coruscant donde había una fuerte lluvia había llegado Lord Sidius junto con los clones llevando a Caspian en una capilla mientras este tenía un respirador en el rostro a falta de que sus pulmones estaban dañados. De regreso a Polis Massa Yoda, Obi-wan, Ashoka y Organa observan con atención como revisaban a la senadora Amidala, un robot luego salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Robot: físicamente está completamente sana, por motivos que no podemos explicar –puso sus manos robóticas juntas- la perdemos

Obi-wan: no resistirá –dijo en shock

Robot: no sabemos porque, perdió la fuerza para vivir, tenemos que operar si queremos salvar a los bebes

Organa: bebes? –pregunto asombrado

Robot: lleva mellizos –hablo extendiendo sus brazos en plan obvio

Yoda cerró los ojos en aprensión, Obi-wan vio esto y sabía que el maestro no iba hablar, entonces el camino hacia el ventanal que daba hacia la habitación de la senadora pensativo. En otra habitación del pasillo de la misma estación, la senadora Castle yacía en una de las habitaciones echada en una camilla, con Anakin a su lado mirándola preocupado, ya que aún seguía desmallada, pero los robots ya le habían dicho que eso era solo por cuestión de unos minutos, ya que ella podría despertar en cualquier momento al estar en mejores condiciones, por otro lado lejos de su saber, Anthu estaba teniendo un sueño. _Estaba en una estación totalmente desconocida para ella caminando perdida, lo más extraño de todo era que ahora se veía un poco parecida al look de su gemela, tenía el cabello ligeramente rizado con un poco de cerquillo de lado en la frente, siguiendo su trayectoria de pronto escucho que alguien gritaba algo desde lo lejos, se giró para ver encontrándose con un chico rubio a unos cuantos pasos, quien le sonrio en cuanto la vio y que corrió hacia ella segundos después._

 _?: te estaba buscando_

 _Anthu lo miro frunciendo el ceño, no teniendo idea de quien era ese chico._

 _Anthu: porque? –pregunto extrañada_

 _?: como que porque –el chico frunció el ceño y pudo darse cuenta que esa característica le recordaba a alguien- acabamos de destruir la estrella de la muerte y estamos teniendo una fiesta, que gracias a Hank ya no estaremos comiendo comida congelada –suspiro en alivio_

 _Anthu no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, estrella de la muerte? Que era eso?, y cuando le iba preguntar por ello una voz la llamo, miro al chico frente a ella que le sonreía feliz a alguien atrás de ella, volteándose confundida, miro para ver a un hombre parecido a… ANAKIN? QUE? Pero ahora él tenía el cabello una pulgada más corto, de lo largo que ella lo había visto hace que? unos minutos? Negó con la cabeza aun confundida._

 ** _(POR CIERTO SI SE QUIEREN IMAGINAR COMO ESTABA ANAKIN, LES PUEDO DAR UNA IDEA DE COMO YO LO IMAGINE, BUSQUEN EN GOOGLE IMAGENES ''_ Hayden Christensen Launches Cloth'' AHI SALE HAYDEN EN UNA SECION DE FOTOS EN UN ABRIGO Y EL FONDO ES COMO EN EL ATARDECER, NO CREAN QUE ES DONDE TIENE EL CABELLO BASTANTE CORTO, ES INTERMEDIO, ES COMO CUANDO HAYDEN ESTABA EN 2013, O ENTREN AQUI . /imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= 2013/09/hayden-christensen-launches-clothing-line-with-rwco/&h=534&w=800&tbnid=eCYmAk3jJng0vM:&docid=EKRyxN2kFtKoFM&ei=In_nVZj2B8KzeICnjdAJ&tbm=isch&ved=0CB4QMygDMANqFQoTCJiPmt252ccCFcIZHgodgFMDmg)**

 _Anakin: hey te estaba buscando –dijo en cuanto llego al lado de ella, también frente al chico_

 _Anthu: supongo que por lo de la fiesta, no –hablo sarcásticamente sonriendo de lado, ninguno de ellos viendo el sarcasmo_

 _Anakin: claro que sí, además nuestro sobrino está aquí por primera vez con nosotros en una celebración, eso es un motivo más para celebrar –sonrio alegremente_

 _Anthu aún más confundida alzo la ceja mirándolo, Que sobrino? Ella no tenía ningún sobrino y por lo que sabía anakin tampoco a menos que Owen…._

 _Anakin: en fin, hijo sabes dónde está tu hermana? –pregunto mirando hacia el chico frente a ellos_

 _?: mmm creo que fue a ver a Ariatne –se encogió de hombros- ella me dijo que iría a verla porque mucho se estaba demorando_

 _Anakin: espero que sea eso y no porque fue a ver a ese contrabandista –dijo frunciendo el ceño_

 _Anthu para ese entonces estaba más que en shock, HIJO? QUE HIJO? Espera…._

 _Anthu: eh… Luke? –pregunto mirándolo con duda y un poco de miedo en sus ojos que oculto fácilmente_

 _El chico volteo la cabeza para mirarla esta vez a ella, sacando su atención de Anakin._

 _Luke: si mama? –le pregunto sonriendo de lado_

 _La cara de anthu callo, pero de ello sus labios se formaron en una sonrisa de emoción, el chico era su hijo, ERA LUKE!, al que también estaba a punto de dar a luz, y estaba bien, pero espera donde esta…._

 _Anakin: que pasa cariño? –pregunto mirándola con preocupación_

 _Anthu negó con la cabeza hacia él y se volvió hacia su hijo con una sonrisa típica de ella._

 _Anthu: donde esta… Leia? –pregunto con también un poco de duda y nerviosismo_

 _Luke la miro extrañado, pero respondió de todos modos encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Luke: mm le acabo de decir a papa que se fue a ver Ariatne_

 _Anthu: oh…_

 _QUIEN DIABLOS ERA ARITANE?, se preguntó mentalmente la senadora más confundida que nunca._

 _Anakin: si, espero… -frunció el ceño y la miro sonriendo de lado- no te preocupes, no creo que Leia nos desobedezca para irse con ese contrabandista –resoplo_

 _QUE CONTABANDISTA? QUE ACASO LEIA SALIA CON UNO DE ESOS?, grito en su mente preocupada._

 _Luke: en fin, yo creo que fue más bien por nuestra preocupación –miro ambos- ya saben, es mejor tenerla lejos de Liam –dijo serio- además pronto será el momento de decirles la verdad no? –pregunto aun mirándolos_

 _QUE VERDAD? DE QUE HABLABA LUKE? ,se preguntó aun gritándose en su mente, no sabía que decir, ya que cualquier cosa haría que metiera la pata_

 _Anakin: si –suspiro asintiendo y miro a su esposa para luego pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros- es lo correcto, y eso es lo que hubiera querido Padme_

 _Anthu frunció el ceño, que hubiera querido Padme? porque se refería a ella de esa manera? Padme no estaba muerta… entonces porque hablaba de ella de esa forma…, se preguntaba, hasta que Anakin volvió hablar_

 _Anakin: ella no hubiera querido que sus hijos caigan en el amor juntos…_

 _Anthu inmediatamente se volteo a mirarlo por ello espantada, con la boca ligeramente abierta en shock, QUE LOS HIJOS DE PADME QUE? QUE? EN EL AMOR!? Qué diablos sucede?, se gritaba en su mente._

 _Anakin: ella no murió en vano para esto…_

 _Anthu abrió aún más los ojos ante lo que Anakin había dicho, PADME QUE? Iba hablar por respuestas, pero pronto una voz desconocida apareció por el pasillo gritando desde lo lejos para ellos, pero cuando iba voltear a verla todo se empezó a volver negro para ella._

 _?: PAPA! MAMA! HERMANO! –escucho desde lo lejos_

De regreso en Coruscant a Caspian lo estaban revisando y curando todas las heridas que podían, pero esto a él le dolía de sobremanera por sus quemaduras, cada pinchada o roce que le daban los robot le dolían aun extremo que nunca se podría a ver imaginado, en ese mismo instante Padme reacciono ya que estaba a punto de dar a luz, pero esta inmediatamente al despertar lloro ante el dolor que sentía. Anthu en ese mismo instante también despertó con lágrimas en los ojos pero los de ella eran de un dolor en el alma, sentía un vacío.

Anakin: que sucede mi amor, te duele algo? –pregunto preocupado mientras estaba parado a su lado

Anthu: no –sollozo queriéndose levantar- quiero ver a Padme

Anakin: amor… eso no se va poder, debes descansar y Padme está a punto de dar a luz ya está en el quirófano

Anthu: necesito ir, debo verla –sollozo mirándolo

Anakin: amor –la miro con la cara llena de dolor

 *************FIN DEL CAPITULO***************

 **ANTES DE IRME QUISIERA AVISAR QUE ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO SEGUIDO, PORQUE EN VERDAD YA QUIERO TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA, COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE TENGO EN PARO A MI HISTORIA DE DRAGON BALL Z, Y DESEO TERMINAR CON ELLO, POR OTRA PARTE COMENTEN SABEN QUE ESO MEDA MUCHOS ÁNIMOS, ASI QUE EN ESO PODRÍA ESTAR RECONSIDERANDO ESCRIBIR DE UNA VEZ LA HISTORIA DEL EPISODIO 4 COMO LA 5 Y 6, NO SE SI LA 7 CREO QUE ESA YA SERIA MUCHO XD AUNQUE ESTOY ESPERANDO CON ANSIAS SU ESTRENO EN DICIEMBRE *w*SERIA DIVERTIDO ESCRIBIRLO, PERO ESO YA SE VERA CON EL TIEMPO SI LLEGO A ESCRIBIR LOS DEMÁS EPISODIOS, BUENO CHICOS ESPERO VERLOS MAÑANA O PASADO, ESTE VIERNES Y SÁBADO NO TENGO CLASES, ASI QUE TAL VEZ PUBLIQUE LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS CADA UNO DE ESOS DÍAS O UNO DE ELLOS, PERO SI O SI ESTO LO TERMINARE ANTES DEL VIERNES DE LA OTRA SEMANA! ASI QUE ANTENTOS, PONGAN SUS VOTOS EN COMENTARIOS SI QUIEREN EL EPISODIO 4 Y SUGERENCIAS DE LO QUE QUISIERAN QUE PASARIA, EN FIN NOS VEMOS PRONTO, QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 PENULTIMO CAPITULO

**HOLA CHICOS, ESTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE 3 EPISODIO DE STAR WARS LA VENGANZA DE LOS SITH, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE HICE UNOS CUANTOS ARREGLOS A LO QUE HABIA ESCRITO Y ME DEMORE TAMBIÉN POR ESTUDIAR ANATOMIA, NO SE OLVIDEN ESTA ES SU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE VOTAR SI QUIEREN QUE ESCRIBA EL CUARTO EPISODIO DE ESTA SAGA, TIENEN PARA COMENTAR ESTE PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO COMO EL ULTIMO, SINO SERA COMO TERMINO, SOLO UN EPILOGO COMO EH HECHO EN LAS ANTERIORES HISTORIAS, PRONTO ACABARE EL INTERMEDIO NO SE PREOCUPEN. EN FIN SIN MAS EMPEZAMOS.**

 **STAR WARS NO ME PERTENECE, NI ANAKIN... :(. POR OTRO LADO MI OC PRINCIPAL QUE PASA HACER REPRESENTADO POR NINA DOBREV SI! COMO MI OC CASPIAN (BEN BARNES) MI OC JEREMY (STEVEN) Y COMO OTROS, TAMBIÉN EL NUEVO PERSONAJE QUE APARECERÁ EN ESTE CAPITULO ''TY'' QUE SERA REPRESENTADO POR JUSTIN BIEBER (SI NO LES GUSTA SU PROBLEMA, A MI SI) CUANDO EL TENIA SU CABELLO HACIA ARRIBA PODRÁN BUSCARLO CUANDO EL TENIA 18, NO ES EL JUSTIN DE AHORA RUBIO POR SI ACASO, ES EL JUSTIN DE 18, TANTO SU PERSONAJE TY COMO EL DE JEREMY TIENEN 18 EN LA HISTORIA YA QUE AMBOS SON PADAWANS, SIGUIENDO SI PIENSAN QUE EL HIJO DE PADME ES LIAM DE ONE DIRECTION NO, NO LO ES, SERA REPRESENTADO AQUEL PERSONAJE POR OTRA PERSONA. LLEGANDO A ESTA CONCLUSIÓN SIGAMOS.**

 _**************Anteriormente***************_

 _De regreso en Coruscant a Caspian lo estaban revisando y curando todas las heridas que podían, pero esto a él le dolía de sobremanera por sus quemaduras, cada pinchada o roce que le daban los robot le dolían aun extremo que nunca se podría a ver imaginado, en ese mismo instante Padme reacciono ya que estaba a punto de dar a luz, pero esta inmediatamente al despertar lloro ante el dolor que sentía. Anthu en ese mismo instante también despertó con lágrimas en los ojos pero los de ella eran de un dolor en el alma, sentía un vacío._

 _Anakin: que sucede mi amor, te duele algo? –pregunto preocupado mientras estaba parado a su lado_

 _Anthu: no –sollozo queriéndose levantar- quiero ver a Padme_

 _Anakin: amor… eso no se va poder, debes descansar y Padme está a punto de dar a luz ya está en el quirófano_

 _Anthu: necesito ir, debo verla –sollozo mirándolo_

 _Anakin: amor –la miro con la cara llena de_ dolor al verla llorando

 ** _**********Ahora**************_**

Anakin: debes descansar, recuéstate de nuevo –dijo intentando echarla a la camilla para que se durmiera

Anthu: no –se negó en dolor- quiero verla, por favor anakin, es urgente llévame a donde esta

Anakin: anthu –negó con la cabeza- no

Anthu: por favor, necesito verla –sollozo

Ashoka justo llego a la habitación corriendo deteniéndose en el marco de la entrada de la habitación.

Ashoka: anakin llévala, el maestro Yoda me dijo que anthu debe ver a Padme

Anakin: enserio? –pregunto y ella asintió- está bien… -se volteo hacia su esposa- sujétate de mí cuello –dijo inclinándose para cargarla, la cogió de las piernas y espalda (en estilo nupcial) mientras ella se sujetó de su cuello

Mientras ellos salían de la habitación con Ashoka por delante de ellos, Padme ya había dado a luz a su primer bebe, este fue entregado inmediatamente a Obi-wan mientras decía su sexo.

Padme: Liam–dijo cansada mirando al robot que sostenía a su hijo

Obi-wan al instante tomo al niño cuando el robot se lo ofreció dando un paso hacia Padme para mostrárselo, ella volteo su cabeza al tenerlo cerca y con su mano acaricio su cabecita.

Padme: Liam… -susurro y de nuevo empezó a gritar

Obi-wan se alejó ante eso para darle espacio, mientras que en el pasillo anakin llegaba con su esposa en brazos hacia esa misma habitación, Organa al verlos abrió aún más los ojos sorprendido, mientras Yoda asintió hacia anakin.

Yoda: llévala adentro –dijo con determinación

Ashoka: yo me quedare aquí –hablo mirando hacia anakin quien asintió

Anakin entro entonces a la habitación con Anthu en brazos, mientras Padme en ese momento daba a luz a su segundo bebe lo que sorprendió al jedi, Obi-wan al verlo asintió hacia él y anakin hizo lo mismo en respuesta. Justo en ese mismo instante el robot volvió a hablar en un idioma intangible para los jedi presentes.

Obi-wan: es niña –dijo mirando a la bebe tiernamente y luego a Padme

Padme: Ariatne… -susurro con dificultad

Mientras le pasaban al bebe a Obi-wan, Anthu sonrio al ver a sus sobrinos, pero al voltear a ver a Padme su sonrisa desapareció por completo, ella estaba demasiado débil, Anakin también se dio cuenta de ello y miro preocupado a Obi-wan quien solo miraba entre los bebes. Mientras que en Coruscant, a Caspian le habían puesto una armadura negra gruesa que lo hacía parecer tener una estatura mayor a la anterior, finalmente le pusieron un casco negro de acero que tenía un respirador en él, cuando estuvo listo, se podía oír claramente sus respiraciones. De vuelta en Poli Massa, Padme respiraba ahora con dificultad.

Padme: Anthu… -dijo mirándola desde donde estaba echada con dificultad- perdóname

Anthu: -se le rompió el corazón- no tengo nada que perdonarte Padme, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ahora solo tienes que descansar –dijo con los ojos aguados- ya hablaremos después… -hablo con la voz débil, a pesar de lo que realmente sabía que iba pasar

Padme: no… si la tengo –hablo casi sin aliento, tragando el nudo que tenía- debí habértelo dicho

Anthu: Padme… sea lo que sea que estés pensado, yo no te culpo de nada –negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro

Padme: gracias –dijo respirando aun con dificultad- aprecio mucho tu amistad… lo sabes verdad?

Anakin: Padme debes estar tranquila, esto lo podemos hablar luego cuando todo esté más en calma, ahora necesitas descansar acabas de dar a luz a tus bebes, necesitas reposo –sonrio tristemente

Padme: No! –dijo elevando la voz para luego respirar profundamente- Anthu, Anakin, Obi-wan… en él hay bondad… yo lo sé… sé que si… -susurro cerrando los ojos- lo sé… -luego su cabeza cayó a un lado

Anakin: padme… -susurro-

Anthu: PADME! –grito llorando- PADME! NO! –grito de nuevo queriéndose bajar de anakin

Anakin: anthu tranquilízate –hablo suavemente para calmarla y cargándola bien de nuevo

Obi-wan miro con tristeza hacia padme mientras liam a quien sostenía en brazos comenzó a llorar, parecía que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, Ashoka quien miraba desde el ventanal se cubrió la boca para reprimir sus lágrimas que salían en ese instante mientras Yoda solo cerró los ojos en tristeza. En Coruscant levantaron de donde estaba echado al nuevo Lord Painus. Sidius que estaba cerca de él junto Axel, se Acercaron al verlo ya parado, Axel frunciendo el ceño en todo el momento.

Sidius: Lord Painus… puedes oírme? –le pregunto mirándolo

Lord Painus: si maestro –dijo con una voz distinta a la de antes- donde está Padme? –pregunto con voz ansiosa, mirándolo- está a salvo? Está bien?

Sidius: Axel algo que quieras decir –sonrio malvadamente bajo la capa que lo cubría

Axel: al parecer en tu ira la asesinaste… -alzo los hombros sonriendo burlona a lo último

Lord Painus: YO! NO PUEDE SER! ESTABA VIVA! LA SENTI! –Grito, entonces el lugar empezó a temblar y empezó a destruir todo los robot de alrededor, luego se liberó de los enganches que lo ataban y dio dos pasos hacia adelante un poco tembloroso- NOOO! –volvió a gritar por el dolor que sentía extendiendo sus brazos

Sidius sonría mientras Axel reía ante lo que su maestro había logrado, enfurecerlo y dejarlo sin esperanzas. Por otro lado en Polis Massa Anthu seguía llamando a Padme aun en shock, mientras Obi-wan y Ashoka trataban de calmar a los bebes que lloraban, Anakin por su lado intentaba calmar a su esposa.

Anakin: anthu tranquila –hablo calmadamente ya bajándola pero aun con ella en sus brazos

Anthu: NO! NO VES! PADME ABRE LOS OJOS –grito llorando mientras miraba a la senadora en la camilla

Anakin: anthu por favor cálmate, le hará daño a los bebes si sigues alterada

Obi-wan: bebes? –pregunto sorprendido mientras se giraba para mirarlos

Ashoka: anthu está esperando gemelos –respondió, mirando a obi-wan mientras mecía a Ariatne

Obi-wan abrió aún mucho más los ojos mirando hacia la pareja

Anthu: anakin –dijo mirándolo triste- porque?

Anakin: murió de un corazón roto –hablo con voz afligida, mirándola triste- no podía vivir sin caspian

Anthu: él tiene la culpa! –Estallo, elevando la voz mientras aun sollozaba- sino Padme estaría aun con nosotros

Ashoka: anthu tranquila –la miro preocupada

Anakin: anthu todos estamos mal por la pérdida de Padme –dijo con dificultad aun no podía creerlo

Anthu lloro aun con sus puños en su pecho mirándolo entonces con el torso de una mano se limpió las lágrimas que aun caían y se dio la vuelta alejándose de el para caminar hacia donde yacía Padme echada.

Anthu: nunca te voy a olvidar… -dijo negando- les voy a contar a mis sobrinos sobre la gran mujer que fue su madre y te juro Padme que nunca voy a dejar que les hagan daño… nunca… y menos el –hablo seria lo ultimo

Anakin: anthu… -susurro y camino hacia donde estaba, tomándola de los hombros desde atrás mirando a Padme- debemos regresar a tu habitación, debes descansar

Anthu: no…. –negó-

Anakin: vamos anthu –dijo alejándola de padme

Anthu: DEJAME CON PADME! –gruño- AHHHH –grito inclinándose hacia abajo al venirle un dolor profundo en el vientre

Anakin: ANTHU QUE SUCEDE –grito asustado tomándola en brazos

Obi-wan: ANAKIN ESTA A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ! REGRESALA A SU HABIATACION AHORA! –le grito mirándolo

Anakin tomo rápidamente a Anthu al estilo nupcial y corrió hacia la otra habitación donde al llegar, el robot que había atendido antes a Padme llego a los segundos, fue entonces que empezaron arreglar a Anthu para el parto, al tenerla lista, empezó el parto al instante. El robot hablo en su lengua, así que anthu debía empezar a empujar, y Anakin quien estaba al lado de ella la miro tomando su mano.

Anakin: Anthu tienes que empujar –dijo mirándola y besando luego su frente- respira y puja, tú puedes

Anthu: AHHHH –cerró los ojos ante el dolor

El robot volvió hablar de nuevo

Anakin: una vez más cariño

Anthu: no… es fá-cil –lo miro frunciendo ceño- AHHHHH –grito y apretó más la mano de anakin quien hizo una mueca en el apretón

A los segundos un llanto inundo la habitación, fue entonces cuando el robot hablo en su idioma ya teniendo un bebe en sus brazos robóticos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba anakin.

Anakin: es un niño –dijo sonriendo seguido le beso la frente, para luego girarse para recibir al bebe

Anthu: Luke –sonrio feliz pero cansada

Anakin cargo al niño mirándolo con una sonrisa y luego con otro a su esposa.

Anakin: ya tenemos a Luke con nosotros hermosa –sonrio- una vez más y leia se reunirá con nosotros

Anthu: lo dices como si fuera tan fácil –arrugo la nariz

Anakin: no lo es, pero nuestra niña también quiere salir –sonrio y acerco a Luke a la altura de su esposa

Anthu: mi luke –sonrio acariciando su cabecita y mejilla- mi hermoso luke Skywalker suena muy bien

Anakin: suena genial –sonrio con superioridad

Anthu: si que serás un padre muy orgulloso –dijo volteando los ojos cuando le vino otro dolor- AHHH

Anakin: vamos amor una vez más –tomo su mano eh hizo una mueca cuando se la apreto

Anthu: AHHHH

A los segundos el robot volvió hablar cuando otro llanto más se escuchó dentro de la habitación, tenía al otro bebe en los brazos, anakin sonrio alegre al ver al otro bebe quien lloraba mientras yacía cargado por el robot, no se esperó más y alcanzo al robot para tomar a su hija.

Anakin: Leia –sonrio ahora con su hija en su otro brazo

Anthu: anakin no te la van a quitar –dijo con voz cansada y rodo los ojos- bueno no ahora, en unos años… -dijo con un poco de un humor en su voz cansada, mientras recordaba su sueño cuando menciono al contrabandista

Esta se cayó cuando vio que Anakin la miraba fulminándola con la mirada.

Anakin: ningún idiota se acercara a mi hija, para eso estamos su hermano mayor y yo que la protegeremos de cualquier idiota que se le acerque, verdad Luke –dijo esta vez mirando hacia su hijo

Anthu: se ven tan adorables los 3 –sonrio mirándolos

Anakin: ven Leia, vamos para que veas a mami –dijo caminando hacia su esposa acercándole esta vez a Leia

Anthu: mi Leia –sonrio- mi pequeña princesita linda

Anakin: nuestros pequeños ya están con nosotros –sonrio- Luke y Leia Skywalker

Anthu: -rio- porque presiento que serán muy consentidos por alguien

Anakin: lo serán? Desde ahora ya lo son

Anthu: -rio- jaja jajaja –pero paro al recordar a Padme- anakin… y que pasara con nuestros sobrinos, ahora que Padme ya no está…

Anthu quería decirle para quedárselos, ella sabía ya de por si por aquel sueño, que si los dejaba a cada uno por su lado ese problema del futuro podría hacerse realidad

Anakin: estaba pensado –dijo mirando a sus hijos- que podríamos criarlos como nuestros, no nuestros como si fueran en realidad nuestros –esta vez la miro- les hablaríamos sobre Padme y… su padre

Anthu: ahora él es Dark Painus anakin… –hablo con tristeza- sentí su dolor ante la muerte de Padme y ahora es completamente Dark Painus

Anakin: su padre es Caspian –dijo mirándola- no Dark Painus

Anthu sonrio ante sus palabras.

Anthu: tienes razón, pero tenemos que hablar con maestro Yoda y obi-wan antes de hacerlo

Anakin: lo sé, y ellos no los tendrán que dar, esos niños son nuestros sobrinos –dijo mirándola serio- no podrán quedárselos, ellos ya tienen familia… y vivirán con nosotros en nuestra casa, allá en Yavin

Anthu: regresaremos –sonrio esperanzada

Anakin: claro después de resolver todo esto primero… luego estaremos de regreso en casa con los niños y nuestros sobrinos y formaremos la familia que tanto hemos esperado

Anthu: dios una familia por fin –sonrio- después de 3 años ani

Anakin: -asintió- por fin, pero tampoco bajaremos la guardia, quiero enseñarles a los niños las tácticas jedi

Anthu: y yo te apoyo en eso –sonrio de lado

Anakin: -sonrio- sabía que lo harías, pero antes debemos ocuparnos de sus crecimientos, estos años no serán tan fáciles que digamos, tendremos 4 bebes de los que encargarnos

Anthu: auch –hizo una mueca y anakin rio, ella le siguió la risa hablando- pero será divertido

Ashoka justo llego a la habitación y se paró en la entrada.

Ashoka: anakin… -llamo y miro que el tenía unos bebes- ya nacieron –sonrio emocionada- Jeremy –giro su cabeza hacia un lado mirando a alguien atrás de ella- ya nacieron

Jeremy: enserio –se escuchó emoción en su voz, mientras seguido entraba caminando en la habitación, sonriendo al ver a su cuñado con dos bebes y luego volteo hacia su hermana quien lo miraba con los ojos amplios- ya soy tio!

Anthu: Jeremy –su voz se hizo aguda por el bulto que se le formo en la garganta- eres tu…

Jeremy solo asintió con una sonrisa caminando hacia ella.

Jeremy: si hermana, soy yo –termino de hablar al llegar a su lado miro hacia aun lado al bebe que yacía en los brazos de su hermano en ley- como se llama mi pequeño sobrino?

Anthu ni siquiera hablo solo empezó a sollozar, mientras Jeremy miraba a su pequeño sobrino tiernamente, pero al escuchar los sollozos de su hermana giro la vista de vuelta hacia ella, sonriéndole cálidamente la abrazo con cuidado ya que recien habia dado a luz, sorprendiéndola un poco pero que seguidamente le correspondió el abrazo. Ashoka quien miraba la escena por unos segundos se volteo a mirar a Anakin, quien aún sostenía a sus pequeños hijos, este la miro sonriendo de lado, al ver feliz a su esposa debido al encuentro con su hermano.

Anthu: no puedo creerlo… -hablo en un susurro, aun apoyando su rostro en el hombro del ex padawan- estas vivo hermanito…

Jeremy solo asintió, recordando cómo había escapado del templo, justo llegaba de regreso del termino de su misión, cuanto a minutos antes de aterrizar había sentido una perturbación en la fuerza, y eso empeoro encuentro lo hizo, recordó sentir muchas sensaciones en diferentes partes del templo el miedo, angustia, tristeza, entre muchas más, personas sufrían, así que sin pensarlo determinante en un solo objetivo entro al templo, su sable ya encendido, algo sucedía adentro y tenía que averiguarlo.

 _FLAHS BACK:_

 _Jeremy entro con cuidado al tempo, pero en cuanto dio unos cuantos pasos dentro un lazer paso por un lado de el casi derribándolo, girando su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde vino eso vio a un clone a unos pasos de el apuntándolo con su pistola, confundido alzo su sable en reflejo de protección._

 _Jeremy: que sucede clone? –pregunto aun confundido por su ataque_

 _Clone: detente jedi –siguió apuntándolo- es hora de tu muerte_

 _Jeremy: que!? –expreso horrorizado_

 _Cuando de pronto un sable sobrepaso el pecho del clone, cuando este salió de él, el clone cayo inerte al piso muerto, Jeremy con una expresión de terror levanto la vista encontrándose con una persona de cabellera castaña, su sable apagado en una mano, mirando hacia el preocupado, era su amigo Ty un padawan al igual que él, eran amigos de años se habían conocido desde las clases de sable para cachorros con el maestro Yoda._

 _Ty: estas bien Jeremy? –lomiro de arriba abajo comprobando, asegurándose de que estaba bien_

 _Jeremy: si –asintió- estoy bien, solo dime lo que está sucediendo? –miro sus alrededores, aun sintiendo el sufrimiento y el miedo que habitaba en el templo- estoy sintiendo muchas emociones –Ty bajo la mirada- acabo de llegar hace unos minutos y me encontré con esto, que sucede?_

 _Ty ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro, para luego levantar la mirada hacia el con el semblante serio, lo que sorprendió demasiado y preocupo al mismo tiempo al otro padawan._

 _Ty: Jeremy –cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió- se a declarado la orden 66 por mandato del canciller_

 _Jeremy: que!? Co-como e-es eso posible –tartamudeo sin poder creer lo que decía el otro_

 _Ty negó con la cabeza afligido._

 _Ty: lo único que tengo entendido es que fue dictada ese orden cuando escuche a un clone entrar a la sala de entrenamientos, estaba con Xia –suspiro con pesar- salí ileso pero… lastimosamente Xia no… ella no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, fue un ataque directo de lazer, que llego a su corazón_

 _Jeremy: no… -negó cabizbajo impactado- anthu morirá de dolor cuando se entere de esto… Xia era como una hermana… -cerro los ojos para luego subir la cabeza abriéndolos para mirarlo- que paso luego de eso, como te escabulliste hasta aquí_

 _Ty: no fue fácil –frunció ceño- tuve que matar como esquivar varios de los clones que estuvieron en el camino, en ello trate de ir ayudar a varios Jedi como padawan y cachorros, pero era imposible, todos los maestros y jedi me lo negaron, encargándome de ir a buscar a los cachorros aún vivos en una de las habitaciones así ellos iban en contra de los clones por mientras, aunque para ello tenía primero que encargarme con los muchos de ellos que habían en la entrada –miro a sus lados- pero no sé cómo este –señalo con el dedo al clone que estaba en medio de ellos- se me escapo aquí mientras iba a buscar a los cachorros_

 _Jeremy: entiendo –asintió- así que entonces no los encontraste_

 _Ty negó triste._

 _Ty: no, fui por sus habitaciones, ninguno estaba, pero llegue a ir a la cunera, fue cuando me encontré con un solo cachorro de 6, la encontré junto con algunos bebes como con unos 4 niños de 1y2 años, así que los saque y los metí en una de las naves de la cochera –volteo atrás de él verificando- los deje ahí al cuidado de la niña –volteo de nuevo hacia Jeremy- cerré bien la nave cuando me fui, ya que algunos estaban tanto despiertos como dormidos_

 _Jeremy asintió con la mirada seria._

 _Jeremy: vamos –ladeo la cabeza- vamos a buscar a los demás cachorros, si una llego hasta la cunera el resto debe estar en alguna parte y vemos de paso si podemos ayudar a alguien en apuro_

 _Ty: -asintió- vamos amigo_

 _Fin del flash back._

Anthu: que sucede Jeremy? –le pregunto tomándolo del rostro con una de sus manos

Jeremy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando su hermana habia dejado de abrazarlo para poner una de sus manos en su mejilla para llamar su atención.

Jeremy: que... que sucede

Anthu: no lo sé, de pronto te quedaste callado –frunció ligeramente el ceño- dime que sucedió en el templo, como fue que llegaste hasta aquí –hablo con un poco de desesperación

Jeremy suspiro para luego darle una sonrisa de lado poniendo su mano encima de la de ella.

Jeremy: tranquila –respiro hondo- lo que importa es que logre salir con vida, y ahora estoy aquí –volvió a sonreírle de lado- estoy contigo, con mis sobrinos –volvio a girar su cabeza esta vez hacia atrás, viendo a Anakin quien tenía en brazos tanto a Luke como a Leia, asintiendo hacia el con una sonrisa en saludo a lo cual este se la devolvió, él ya lo conocía y siempre se habían llevado bien, desde que lo conoció por anthu hace más de 2 años en las guerras clone, y enterarse ahora que era su cuñado, no lo impactaba, era un buen hombre- mi cuñado –sonrio de vuelta a anakin con diversión a lo cual este se la devolvió sonriendo de lado y luego giro su atención a la togruta quien sonreía aun viendolos a él y a su hermana- y con ashoka –volvió su mirada a la senadora finalmente

Anthu: Jer –dijo su apodo mientras sus ojos se aguaban

Jeremy: no llores, este debe ser el momento más feliz de tu vida –respiro hondo de nuevo votando el aire segundos después- Leia y mi sobrino que aún no me has dicho su nombre nacieron hoy

Anthu suspiro con pesar, su hermano siempre había sido su todo después de todo era el pequeño de los tres, aunque ahora que caspian ya no contaba solo le quedaba el, de su familia genealógica, su madre no sabía si había muerto o no, no la había visto desde hace casi 2 años, cuando una de la veces que visitaba Yavin, ella se despidió alegando que iría en un viaje de retiro, negó en su mente despejando esas opciones de su madre, pronto seguro la vería, el imperio que venía no era seguro para nadie, y el único lugar que sabía que su madre regresaría en refugio seria Yavin, respirando hondo presto atención a su hermano quien aún la miraba.

Anthu sonrio de lado sacándose las pocas lagrimas que querían resbalarse de sus ojos con su única mano disponible ya que la otra aun rodeaba a Jeremy.

Anthu: estoy bien, tienes razón –asintió- pero quiero que me expliques, como es que llegaste hasta aquí, no dejare de preocuparme por ello, así que mejor dímelo -tomo su mano- ahora

Jeremy suspiro y asintió seguido.

Jeremy: bien empezare desde el principio –anthu asintió para que prosiguiera- yo llegaba del termino de mi misión a coruscant cuando minutos antes de aterrizar sentí una perturbación, la cosa se puso peor en cuanto aterrice sentí mucho sentimientos dentro del templo, muchos de ellos eran de dolor, angustia y tristeza, no dude ningún segundo en entrar, pero ni bien entre caminando unos pasos un lazer vino en mi dirección…

Anthu: QUE!? –interrumpió, gritando preocupada

Jeremy: deja seguir –frunció el ceño y anthu lo miro mal- no me paso nada, logre esquivarlo por suerte, me confundí al instante, aún más cuando fije mi mirada en dirección de dónde provino ello, era un clone de pie a unos pasos delante mío apuntándome con su pistola, tome reflejo cubriéndome con mi sable segundos después me dijo que me quedara quieto porque me iba matar justo cuando hablo ello un sable lo atravesó

Anthu: oh dios mío –amplio sus ojos

Jeremy suspiro

 **************FIN DEL CAPITULO******************

 **CHICOS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, NO SEAN FANTASMAS, YA ESTAMOS A UN CAPITULO DEL FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA, COMO DIJE ARRIBA Y ANTES LOS VOTOS SOLO QUEDAN PARA ESTE CAPITULO Y EL FINAL PARA QUE EMPIECE POR EL CUARTO, SINO SERA SOLO UN EPILOGO COMO LAS ANTERIORES HISTORIAS, POR OTRO LADO TERMINARE PRONTO EL INTERMEDIO, TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS NO SE PORQUE AHORA QUE EMPIEZAN MIS EXÁMENES RECIÉN SE ME VIENEN LAS IDEAS U.U, TERMINANDO DE HABLAR LES GUSTARÍA QUE EN EL EPILOGO SALIERAN LOS HIJOS DE PADME DE GRANDES, BÁSICAMENTE PONDRIA QUE PASARIA CON ELLOS EN LOS AÑOS QUE SE FORMA LA REBELION COMO TAMBIÉN SOBRE LOS SKYWALKER, TAMBIEN PENSABA EN PONER A LOS DE STAR WARS REBELS, NO LO EH VISTO MUCHO, LO BASICO, AUNQUE ME HA EMPEZADO A DAR CURIOSIDAD AL VER YA QUE EN UNO DE SUS CAPÍTULOS APARECERÁ ASHOKA YA DE ADULTA Y SE ENCONTRARA CON DARK VADER ME EMOCIONA UN MONTON ESE CAPITULO XD, EN FIN, TAMBIEN LES TENGO UN CUESTIONARIO QUE ESPERO QUE RESPONDAN...**

 **LES GUSTARIA QUE ASHOKA Y JEREMY TUVIERAN ALGO? O LES PONGO DIFERENTES PAREJAS, PORQUE ASHOKA LA RELACIONARON UNA VEZ CON UN CHICO SENADOR CREO EN LA SERIE, NO RECUERDO MUY BIEN ESOS EPISODIOS, PERO SI ME DICEN QUE LA PONGA CON EL LO HARE, VOLVIENDO A VER ESE EPISODIO CLARAMENTE XD, Y JEREMY SEGUIRIA CON SUS LEYES, BUENO CHICOS NOS VEMOS MAÑANA, COMO DIJE TERMINARE ESTO ANTES DEL VIERNES, Y SI NO HAY COMENTARIOS HASTA ENTONCES YO PONDRE COMO QUIERA EL FINAL DE LA TRAMA, SIN MAS NOS VEMOS EN HORAS :D**


	10. Chapter 10 SEGUNDA PARTE DEL PENULTIMO

**HOLA CHICOS DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE ESTOY EN EXÁMENES PARCIALES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, GRACIAS A DIOS HASTA AHORA SIGO APROBANDO, PERO EN FIN, ME HE TOMADO UN TIEMPO LIBRE PARA CORREGIR Y ARREGLAR ALGUNAS COSAS DE LA HISTORIA, POR LO CUAL LLAMEMOS ESTE CAPITULO 10 O PARTE 2 DEL PENULTIMO CAPITULO, SE QUE POR CIERTO PUNTO PARECERÁ RELLENO PERO ES TODO LO QUE PUDE MODIFICAR PARA ENTRAR EN LA HISTORIA AL APRENDIZ DE DARTH VADER QUIEN AQUÍ SERA EL APRENDIZ OBVIAMENTE DE DARTH PAINUS, POR OTRO LADO, DESPUÉS DE ESTO SIGUE EL CAPITULO FINAL Y EL EPILOGO, ASI TERMINO CONCLUYENDO CON LA MITAD DE LA SAGA, QUISE HACER LOS DEMÁS EPISODIOS, USTEDES SABEN, PERO NO LLEGUE A VER LOS SUFICIENTES COMENTARIOS PIDIÉNDOMELO :( ASI QUE CONTINUARE CON MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS AL DAR FIN A ESTA, BUENO SIN MAS SEGUIMOS.**

 **STAR WARS NO ME PERTENECE, COMO ANAKIN NI HAYDEN CHRISTENSEN TAMPOCO :(, PERO MI OC QUE ES REPRESENTADO POR NINA DOBREV SI! COMO TAMBIEN MIS OTROS OC, CASPIAN (BEN BARNES), JEREMY (STEVE MCQUEEN), TY (JUSTIN B), HARRY(styles), LOUIS(tomlinson), NIALL(horan), DAMON (IAN SOMELHADER), CONTANDO CON LOS NUEVOS OC, COMO SABIANA ES REPRESENTADA POR CAMILA CABELLO Y EL CHICO SIN NOMBRE POR CHANDLER RIGGS. TAMBIEN CONTAMOS HOY CON ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE STAR WARS REBELS! POR ULTIMO SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAMOS CON LA HISTORIA.**

 _*************ANTERIORMENTE*************_

 _Anthu sonrio de lado sacándose las pocas lagrimas que querían resbalarse de sus ojos con su única mano disponible ya que la otra aun rodeaba a Jeremy._

 _Anthu: estoy bien, tienes razón –asintió- pero quiero que me expliques, como es que llegaste hasta aquí, no dejare de preocuparme por ello, así que mejor dímelo -tomo su mano- ahora_

 _Jeremy suspiro y asintió seguido._

 _Jeremy: bien empezare desde el principio –anthu asintió para que prosiguiera- yo llegaba del termino de mi misión a coruscant cuando minutos antes de aterrizar sentí una perturbación, la cosa se puso peor en cuanto aterrice sentí mucho sentimientos dentro del templo, muchos de ellos eran de dolor, angustia y tristeza, no dude ningún segundo en entrar, pero ni bien entre caminando unos pasos un lazer vino en mi dirección…_

 _Anthu: QUE!? –interrumpió, gritando preocupada_

 _Jeremy: deja seguir –frunció el ceño y anthu lo miro mal- no me paso nada, logre esquivarlo por suerte, obviamente me confundí al instante, aún más cuando fije mi mirada en dirección de dónde provino ello, era un clone de pie a unos pasos delante mío apuntándome con su pistola, tome reflejo cubriéndome con mi sable segundos después me dijo que me quedara quieto porque me iba matar justo cuando hablo ello un sable lo atravesó_

 _Anthu: oh dios mío –amplio sus ojos_

 ** _***********Ahora**************_**

Jeremy: -suspiro- no era Caspian –negó y anthu suspiro tranquila pero en su rostro había aun preocupación- fue Ty quien llego hacer ello, lo vi en cuanto cayo el clone inerte al piso, me hablo de lo que sucedía –suspiro- la orden 66 dirigida por el canciller, no sabía el porqué, solo que había mandado eso y ello había escuchado de los clones, mientras era mandado por los maestros a buscar a los cachorros, pero para ello él primero debía asegurarse de la entrada, elimino a los clones que habían pero al parecer uno se le escabullo siendo este el cual hiciera que nos encontráramos, después de todo eso ambos fuimos a buscar a los cachorros, ya que solo había encontrado a una en la cunera junto con algunos bebes y unos 4 niños de entre los 1 y 2, íbamos corriendo de un lado a otro, pero cuando más nos adentrábamos más cuerpos inertes encontrábamos….

 _FLAHS BACK:_

 _Corrían sin parar ambos padawans, hasta que el ex alumno de la maestra Shaak Ti paro mirando lo que había por delante de ellos haciendo que el ex padawan de la maestra Secura hiciera lo mismo aun lado de él._

 _Ty: ahora que hacemos Jeremy? –pregunto, su voz angustiosa lo hizo voltear hacia el_

 _Jeremy negó con la cabeza hacia él, sin voz al ver lo que había delante de ellos._

 _Ty: dios quien fue el causante de esto –se agacho mirando el cuerpo inerte de un caballero jedi joven de unos 24 años, cuando de pronto vio que algo había atravesado su pecho así que verificando más de cerca vio que no era algo provocado de un lazer- esto fue hecho por un sable de luz Jer… –aterrado se volvió hacia su mejor amigo_

 _Jeremy: que!? –Exclamo abriendo de más sus ojos- estas seguro? –Ty asintió- como es eso posible?_

 _Ty: ven a verlo por ti mismo –se giró de nuevo hacia el cabello caído_

 _Jeremy no dudo y dando unos pasos se agacho a la altura de su amigo al otro lado libre del cuerpo, mirando hacia el pecho del hombre vio un agujero por su pectoral izquierdo alrededor de este un poco quemado, agrandando un poco más los ojos negó con la cabeza en horror._

 _Jeremy: estoy seguro que no fue un jedi –levanto la vista a su amigo- debe a ver sido provocado por uno de los sith que debe a ver entrado para invadir junto con los clones el templo_

 _Ty: pensé lo mismo, es obvio que fue un sith, ningún jedi cometería esto… pero Jer no queda ningún sith, tú mismo sabes que derrotamos a todos los que habían en estos 2 años…_

 _Jeremy negó levemente negándose a creer la suposición que tenía en mente su amigo._

 _Jeremy: ningún jedi caería tan bajo Ty, tú lo sabes no está en nuestro sistema ser así_

 _Ty: pero que tal, si este jedi se hubiera unido al lado oscuro… -Jeremy resoplo negando- piénsalo bien Jer, no hay mas sith, Doku y Ventress fueron derrotados por Skywalker, tu acabaste con Axel, maestro Windu de Depa, maestro Kenobi supongo que ya de Gribius y Tainus fue acabado por maestro Yoda_

 _Jeremy: te olvidas del mas importante –ty hizo una mueca- el Lord que hemos estado buscando puede que sea el que este matando a todos los jedi ahora mismo –giro su vista a los demás cuerpos que habían por el pasillo donde estaban varados- si fue capaz de matar a todos estos jedi al mismo tiempo, nosotros no somos rivales –suspiro- debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes_

 _Ty asintió._

 _Ty: si y comunicarnos con los sobrevivientes que estén aun en el espacio, vamos Jer –se paró seguido el otro- el garaje no esta tan lejos de donde estamos, los niños deben estar ya con miedo_

 _Jeremy: ellos deben estarlo –asintió- espero que no los hayan sentido_

 _Ty: no lo creo –negó- cerré el garaje con llave –palmeo su bolsillo y jeremy le sonrio de lado- sabía que eso era mejor cuando se lo recomendé al maestro yoda, si hubiera sido contraseña solo hubieran disparado y listo_

 _Jeremy: pero deben ya de estar tratando de entrar, y si ese sith llego ahí, el sí puede abrirlo con su sable_

 _Ty: diablos –frunció ceño_

 _Jeremy: tranquilo, no creo que se haya detenido ahí, o al menos espero –suspiro_

 _Ty: entonces vamos rápido_

 _Jeremy asintió y dio una última mirada atrás de ellos en dirección a la habitación donde antes se reunía el consejo de maestros, donde ahora habían encontrado a los cachorros sin vida, sin más que ver se volteo corriendo con el otro padawan hacia el garaje, pero para ello debían pasar de nuevo por en medio del pasillo principal, y cuando iban en ello, se escuchó el contraste de sables, ambos pararon de correr volteándose para ver que a unos metros más delante de ellos había un encapuchado peleando sable contra sable con un maestro y no cualquiera, Jeremy lo reconocía en cualquier momento, era el maestro Damon Salvator, quien Anthu le había dicho que era su primo hace menos de 7 meses, con temor de dejar a su primo solo en ello corrió hacia el par que luchaba, Ty siguiendo sus pasos atrás de él asustado por su atrevimiento de intervenir en la lucha._

 _Ty: Jer, que haces!_

 _Jeremy: debemos ayudar al maestro Salvator_

 _Ty: nos meterás en problemas tonto! –frunció el ceño aun corriendo atrás de este_

 _Mientras que adelante Damon intersecto el sable del sith delante de él, quien sonrio de bajo de su capa divertido con la situación._

 _¿: eso esto lo que puedes maestro jedi –rio- me esperaba mas_

 _Damon frunció el ceño haciendo que unas pequeñas arrugas se notaran en su frente, empujo al sith lejos de una patada, para luego volver sable contra sable, siendo el sith quien tomara más ventaja cuando regreso el golpe al jedi mandándolo al suelo, justo cuando iba dar el golpe final un sable verde lo bloqueo, levantando la vista vio a un chico con el cabello largo hasta los hombros rizado mirándolo con el semblante serio._

 _Harry: ni creas que te permitiré hacerlo sith –empujo al hombre encapuchado con su sable_

 _¿: -rio- crees que un joven caballero me ganara, si ni tu maestro pudo, que te hace pensar que tu si_

 _Harry: no lo digo, lo afirmo –corrió hacia el sith con su sable en mano_

 _Jeremy corrió hasta el maestro cuando vio como harry se alejaba con el sith encapuchado un poco más lejos de ellos, Damon quien se reincorporaba en ese momento se pudo sentar gracias a la ayuda de este._

 _Jeremy: se encuentra bien maestro –dijo aun lado de este arrodillado_

 _Damon: si –asintió- gracias joven padawan_

 _Ty: que sucedió? –miro hacia el maestro- quien era ese tipo encapuchado?_

 _Jeremy: -lo miro- no tengo idea –se giró al maestro- quien es ese sith maestro? Es el Lord que hemos buscado?_

 _Damon negó con la cabeza mirándolos preocupado._

 _Damon: no, él es su aprendiz –tanto Jeremy como Ty se miraron preocupados- está aquí porque su maestro lo envió con los clones en marcha con la orden 66_

 _Ty: así que él fue –suspiro_

 _Jeremy: si fue el –giro su vista a la batalla de harry con el encapuchado_

 _Damon: fue el que? –miro ambos- de que están ablando –dijo ya levantándose del suelo Jeremy seguido_

 _Jeremy: el que mato a los cachorros…_

 _Damon los miro aterrorizado._

 _Ty: sé que piensa maestro, hice lo mismo que usted_

 _Damon: deben salir de aquí, voy por harry y se van al hangar cogen una nave y se van –camino lejos de ellos hacia la pelea de su ex padawan con el sith_

 _Jeremy: pero maestro_

 _Damon: solo escucha Jeremy –sin voltearse acelero su paso para ayudar a su ex padawan que estaba en apuros_

 _Fin del flash back_

Anthu: te encontraste con Damon –dijo sorprendida y Jeremy asintió- que sucedió? Que pa-pasa con Harry? –pregunto tan asustada por su mejor amigo que tartamudeo- Jer… Cas-caspi-ian lo mato?

Jeremy negó con la cabeza y la senadora suspiro con alivio.

Anthu: entonces que sucedió, después de ello?

Jeremy: antes de que pudiera pasarle algo peor a Harry apareció Louis con Niall, este primero justo a tiempo para empujar mediante la fuerza a Darth Painus –anthu aslo sus cejas en sorpresa y seguido sonrio de lado- si tú sabes, que Louis no dejaría que nada le pase a su mejor amigo –anthu a esto se puso un poco nerviosa- después de una pequeña batalla entre Louis y el, Damon intervino pero llegaron unos clones a la batalla mientras nos alejábamos todos al hangar, nunca paramos pero lo peor fue que… -cerro los ojos recordando

 _Flash Back:_

 _Corrían todos los chicos, cuando de pronto se oyó la caída de alguien, Jeremy quien se giró a su derecha vio como Ty caía al suelo en cámara lenta, asustado paro agachándose al lado de este, el resto haciendo lo mismo encendiendo sus sables para contrarrestar los laser._

 _Jeremy: amigo –lo tomo en brazos apoyándolo en su regazo- hey Ty tu puedes hacerlo amigo_

 _Ty: me siento débil Jer…. –entrecerró los ojos_

 _Jeremy: no –negó con la cabeza- tú vas hacerlo y te llevare al cuarto médico de la nave, donde te curara el robot medico así que sostente bien_

 _Parándose Jeremy tomo a su amigo cargándolo sobre su espalda, cuando harry se giró a verlo de reojo, Jeremy asintió hacia el indicándole que Ty aún seguía con vida._

 _Harry: chicos a la cuenta de 3 empujamos a esos clones –miro a su amigo rubio y al otro castaño- listos_

 _Louis: vamos hazz_

 _Niall: cuanta conmigo –asintió mirando aun hacia los clones_

 _Segundos después los 3 jedi arrojaron mediante la fuerza a los 10 clones delante de ellos hasta las paredes de al fondo, donde divisaron a alguien correr mientras salía de uno de los pasadizos, siendo uno de ellos, el cual estaba semi consiente quien se diera cuenta de quién es._

 _Ty: maestra…._

 _Jeremy subió la mirada hacia atrás de su hombro sorprendido, Louis al escucharlo también abrió aún más los ojos sorprendido._

 _Jeremy: seguro ty?_

 _Ty: si –asintió débilmente- nunca podría confundirla…._

 _Fin del flash back_

Anakin: se encontraron con la maestra Shaak ti –hablo por primera vez en todo ese tiempo mirando hacia su cuñado, quien se giró para asentir hacia él, conocía al muchacho ya por Jeremy desde las guerras clone y de este mismo se había enterado de quien era padawan, así que por ello sabía quién era su maestro

Jeremy: ella había estado meditando cuando empezó todo, Caspian no la había encontrado ya que estaba en los jardines, ella misma no los conto, su versión había sido que meditaba en el laberinto, pero al sentir la perturbación ella decidió averiguar encontrándose con todo, poco tiempo después, ella se enteró de la orden dictada por el canciller por un maestro, ayudo un poco para que luego de un tiempo nos encontrara a nosotros

Ashoka: y por si acaso ese maestro no había sido Plo Koon Jer?

Jeremy negó triste.

Jeremy: no lo siento ashoka, fue el maestro Audi Mundi quien le hablo de ello

Anthu: -suspirando- pero siguiendo Jer –su hermano se volteo de nuevo hacia ella- que sucedió después? Te dijo que ese sith era caspian o como te enteraste?

Jeremy puso su semblante serio.

Jeremy: en realidad fue cuando íbamos hacia al hangar cuando me entere que era el –frunció el ceño mirando al suelo

Anthu: como así sucedió?

Jeremy suspiro para luego mirarla.

 _FLASH BACK:_

 _Todos los únicos sobrevivientes del templo corrían hacia el hangar, cuando de pronto oyeron el grito de alguien atrás de ellos, voltearon al reconocer la voz, parando en seco viendo al maestro Salvator cogiendo mientras apoyaba a alguien a su lado._

 _Harry: maestro –dijo sorprendido al verlo caminar despacio desde lo lejos apoyando a su lado a la maestra togruta- está herida? –pregunto mientras corría hacia ellos_

 _Jeremy se volteo hacia Louis bajando de su espalda a su amigo._

 _Jeremy: Louis sostén a Ty mientras voy ayudarlos_

 _Louis asintió tomando a Ty a su lado para luego ponerlo en su espalda con ayuda de Niall, mientras que Jeremy corría atrás de Harry, parando en seco cuando vio a harry ayudar a su maestro con la jedi togruta._

 _Harry: que sucedió maestro –pregunto mientras apoyaba a su lado a la maestra_

 _Damon: cuando no tú de curioso –sonrio de lado, mientras harry lo miro serio- está bien harry, no pasó nada malo, solo fue una pelea intensa eso es todo_

 _Harry: quiere decir que derrotaron al sith –sus ojos mostraron alegría pero esta desapareció cuando su maestro negó volviendo su semblante serio_

 _Jeremy: que paso allá maestro? –pregunto esta vez interesado_

 _Damon miro a su joven primo._

 _Damon: maestro Audi Mundi intervino sacándonos definidamente de la pelea_

 _Jeremy y Harry: que!?_

 _Damon: nos alejó tomando nuestra posición al ver que no éramos contrincantes para este sith, yo quede medio cojo cuando intente proteger a la maestra –miro a la togruta de reojo- pero al mismo tiempo ella igual salió lastimada quedando inconsciente_

 _Jeremy: así que por eso están aquí_

 _Damon: si, y debemos apurarnos, antes que sea tarde –camino unos pasos pero paro haciendo una mueca_

 _Harry: maestro –dijo preocupado_

 _Damon: tranquilo estoy bien –fingió uno sonrisa, que más bien fue una mueca_

 _Harry: nada que bien_

 _Damon rodo los ojos ante la preocupación de su ex padawan._

 _Damon: será mejor salir de aquí, nada más_

 _Jeremy: eso quiere decir que el maestro Audi Mundi…_

 _Damon solo asintió a espaldas de él, harry impactado miro a Jeremy quien negó con la cabeza._

 _Jeremy: no podemos dejarlo morir así…._

 _Damon: lo mismo le dije –volteo a verlo- pero me dijo que prefería que muera el a que todos nosotros_

 _Jeremy iba hablar cuando de pronto se oyó una risa atrás de ellos, los 4 volteándose a este vieron al encapuchado mirándolos, debajo de su capa se podía ver perfectamente su sonrisa siniestra._

 _¿: pues que inútil, porque no duro mucho_

 _Damon gruño por lo bajo mirando enojado hacia el sith._

 _Damon: maldito, el maestro…._

 _Jeremy miro serio al sith, así que pensado algo rápido, miro a harry._

 _Jeremy: llévate al maestro Salvator, yo me encargo desde aquí harry_

 _Harry: -negó con la cabeza- no hagas esto Jer, tu hermana…_

 _Jeremy: anthu sabrá porque lo hice y lo entenderá, ahora llévatelos_

 _Fin del flash back._

Anthu: ibas arriesgar tu vida idiota –dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

Jeremy se rasco la nuca nervioso.

Jeremy: lo siento, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, al ver a los maestro así, los chicos y más aún al recordar a esos pequeños niños aun ocultos en el hangar

Anthu suspiro.

Anthu: no puedo creerlo –negó con la cabeza mirando a su regazo- y entonces que fue lo que sucedió para que estés aquí? –pregunto mirándolo curiosa

Jeremy: maestra Shaak ti despertó, mando a harry con Damon para sacarlo de ahí, obviamente también me alejo, pero no me fui ya era suficiente, no iba dejar que alguien más muera si yo podía ayudar e impedir eso…

 _Flash back:_

 _Jeremy al lado de la maestra encendió su sable, esta había aceptado su ayuda luego de ver que este no se iría, ambos fueron en contra del sith que fácilmente los pudo llevar al mismo tiempo, empujando a Jeremy segundos después contra una de las paredes quedando inconsciente ante el impacto tan duro, aprovechando esto el sith paso a luchar solo contra la maestra jedi, después de varios minutos Jeremy con todas sus fuerzas se volvió a levantar al despertarse, miro ambos lados y no encontrando ningún rastro de la maestra, salió corriendo de vuelta al hangar, viendo que la puerta de este estaba abierta, así que entro buscando a los otros, encontrando que el único que estaba afuera de este era Niall quien al verlo lo llamo al instante para que corrieran dentro de la nave._

 _Niall: QUE ESPERAS JEREMY CORRE!_

 _Jeremy parpadeo unos segundos para después correr hacia donde estaba el rubio, al llegar ambos subieron a la gran nave que estaba al lado de ellos posicionada al final de la gran sala, cuando Jeremy subió el puente diviso rápidamente a los otros Jedi con los niños, pero no estaban ni Harry ni Ty, preocupado se encamino hacia el maestro jedi sentado en el piloto de la nave._

 _Jeremy: donde están harry y Ty?_

 _Damon: Jeremy –se giró en su silla para verlo aliviado- estas bien? –pregunto y el ex padawan asintió- eso es bueno, ambos están en la sala de enfermería en la parte de atrás de la nave_

 _Jeremy: eso está bien –asintió_

 _Damon y la maestra Shaak ti?_

 _Jeremy: la maestra…._

 _Damon lo miro confundido._

 _Damon: no vino contigo?_

 _Jeremy negó._

 _Jeremy: el sith me dejo inconsciente cuando me empujo contra una pared, luego de eso no se nada._

 _Damon: dios –suspiro- no ella no está aquí, por lo que debemos salir lo más rápido de aquí…_

 _Jeremy: estoy de acuerdo…_

 _Damon: avísale a Niall que abra el hangar rápido, le dices a Louis que venga ayudarme y cierras la compuerta_

 _Jeremy asintió corriendo hacia fuera de la sala de controles, mientras salía le dijo a Louis el encargo y este rápidamente entro a la sala donde estaba el maestro, seguido le dijo a Niall quien al saber más sobre el lugar corrió fuera abriendo la gran puerta que daba hacia fuera, seguido corriendo de vuelta rápidamente dentro de la nave donde Jeremy al verlo entrar rápidamente cerro la compuerta sintiendo como se elevaban al instante y salían fuera del templo, poco después entro a la sala de controles, donde vio como tanto Damon y Louis manejaban la nave volando por encima del templo, mientras hacían esto, vieron a una persona por debajo haciéndoles señal con los brazos abiertos, Jeremy rápidamente giro su visión al maestro seguido de Louis._

 _Louis: es un padawan maestro –dijo sorprendido- debemos ayudarlo_

 _Damon: no podemos bajar –negó rápidamente- es peligroso_

 _Jeremy: pero podemos abrir la compuerta y hacer que suba de un salto, solo bajen un poco la nave, yo lo ayudare_

 _Damon indeciso finalmente suspiro y asintió al padawan quien sonriendo se dio un cinco con el castaño delante de él sentado, el maestro solo resoplo apretando unos botones y moviendo el comando, Louis al instante lo ayudo, Jeremy girándose salió de la habitación pasando a todos los que estaban sentados en la sala de la nave, Niall confundido al ver que abría la compuerta se acercó a él._

 _Niall: que haces? Porque estamos bajando otra vez?_

 _Jeremy: -se giró un poco hacia el- hay un padawan abajo haciéndonos señal, por eso estamos bajando un poco y por ello también bajo la compuerta para que el salte hasta aquí_

 _Niall: entiendo, te ayudo –Jeremy asintió_

 _En cuanto la compuerta se bajó, ambos bajaron un poco en el puente, viendo al chico de unos 13 años sonreírles cuando se dio cuenta de ellos._

 _Jeremy: HEY CHICO DEBES SALTAR HASTA AQUÍ, ES LO MAS QUE PODEMOS BAJAR_

 _El pequeño pre adolecente asintió_

 _¿: NO SE PREOCUPEN, ESTA BIEN SALTARE –asintió_

 _Niall: TEN CUIDADO, EN TODO CASO SI ALGO PASA, NOSOTROS TE AYUDAREMOS_

 _El chico con más confianza se preparó para correr y saltar cuando de pronto Jeremy sintiendo algo subió su mirada viendo de a lo lejos a un clone acercándose al niño._

 _Jeremy: maldición no puede ser_

 _Niall giro su cabeza hacia donde el vio al clone también._

 _Niall: CHICO CUIDADO UN CLONE ATRÁS CUBRETE_

 _Para suerte de ambos jedi, el chico se volteo a tiempo con su sable protegiéndose del láser, hasta que Jeremy se volteo hacia Niall._

 _Jeremy: corre de vuelta y avísale al maestro que esté listo para encender rápidamente los motores entendido Niall, yo ayudare al chico_

 _Niall: seguro?_

 _Jeremy: si –asintió- corre_

 _Niall asintió corriendo a dentro, cuando Jeremy se volteo vio que el chico ya no estaba solo, la maestra Shaak ti estaba con él al lado. Sonriendo miro a ambos, pero dejo de sonreír cuando vio que esta de la nada empujo al muchacho hacia arriba, Jeremy tomándolo bien cuando llego para que este no se cayera._

 _Jeremy: chico entra rápido a dentro mientras ayudo a la maestra_

 _El muchacho asintió entrando rápidamente a la nave, mientras Jeremy se giraba viendo con terror una escena terriblemente horrible frente a él, el encapuchado estaba detrás de la maestra tomándola de sus montrals, cuando de pronto este encendió su sable azul y atravesó su pecho, esta cayo a los segundos hacia adelante muerta, el encapuchado segundos después alzo la vista hacia él._

 _Jeremy: MALDITO –grito enojado_

 _Harry que había bajado en esos segundos horribles tomo a Jeremy antes de que bajara a luchar sin pensar en lo que pasaría si hacia eso, respiro hondo y giro su vista atrás._

 _Harry: MAESTRO RAPIDO SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ_

 _Segundos después la nave empezó a subir más y más, y para cuando harry iba a subir a Jeremy, el encapuchado se bajó la capa revelando así a una persona que jamás Jeremy se hubiera imaginado._

 _Jeremy: caspian…. –susurro impactado_

 _Harry: no…. –cerro los ojos negando igual de impactado que el otro_

 _Jeremy: FUE CASPIAN TODO ESTE TIEMPO HARRY!_

 _Harry al verlo alterado lo tomo aún más con fuerza y lo jalo con toda la fuerza que tenía hacia adentro._

 _Harry: vamos Jeremy, sube!_

 _Jeremy: HARRY NO VES QUE FUE ESE MALDITO EL QUE DESTRUYO TODO LO QUE CONOCIAMOS –grito con odio_

 _Caspian quien lo veía desde abajo respiro hondo viendo como su pequeño hermano lo miraba con odio y gritando como había sido el quien provocó la caída de los jedi, muy lejos para el conocimiento de Jeremy este ex jedi empezó arrepentirse de lo que había hecho y derramo una lagrima por una de sus mejillas._

 _Jeremy: LO ODIO COMO PUDO –grito ahora con lágrimas en los ojos_

 _Harry: vamos Jer –suspiro tirando ya a ambos dentro de la nave_

 _Al entrar dentro Harry se giró cerrando la compuerta, Jeremy quien estaba a su costado se resbalo apoyado en la pared de metal hasta estar sentado ahogado en su lamento, segundos después ya estaban en el hiperespacio._

 _Fin del Flash back._

Anthu al termino del relato de su hermano, vio como de los ojos de este empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no aguantando verlo así lo abrazo contra ella calmándolo, sin darse cuanta ella también estaba llorando, Ashoka también estaba igual, Jeremy había presenciado la muerte de la maestra tan querida por todos, y no se podía imaginar cuanto seria el dolor que llevaba dentro. Minutos después Anthu logro calmar a su hermano como a ella así misma, así que secándose ambos las lágrimas ella lo miro sonriendo de lado.

Anthu: él sabía que estabas vivo….

Jeremy: qué? –exclamo confundido

Anthu: el día después de ese, él me visito y yo le pregunte sobre ti….

Jeremy: que te dijo? –pregunto curioso

Anthu: que tú te habías ido en una misión una semana antes y que por ello no te había visto en el templo cuando supuestamente fue a verificar que sucedió…

Jeremy resoplo amargo.

Jeremy: si claro verificar –negó levemente- bueno eso ya no importa, ya estoy aquí contigo –tomo las manos de su hermana mayor y le sonrio

Anthu sonrio de lado hacia él.

Anthu: así que así fue como terminaste en una nave con Damon, Niall, Ty, Harry y Louis, y claro los otros pequeños –Jeremy asintió- y como esta Ty?

Jeremy: él está bien, fui a verlo media hora después, ya que harry me había dicho que el robot médico y el ya habían curado la parte donde había rosado el láser y que solo estaba inconsciente, y fue así como lo encontré, estuve unos minutos ahí con él, cuando al salir me encontré con harry de nuevo quien me mando a dormir, después de un tiempo durmiendo regrese a la sala llevando a los pequeños a las habitaciones de atrás para que se duerman, cuando regrese, Damon ya se había contactado con el maestro Yoda y estábamos en dirección a Polis Massa donde estamos ahora

Anthu: entiendo

Jeremy: bien ahora que ya estas satisfecha –anthu resoplo cruzándose de brazos- puedo ver ahora si a mis sobrinos, ya conozco a Leia como se llama su hermano –se giró para ver a Anakin

Ashoka: cierto, yo aun no los veo tampoco –frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos- Skyguy –lo apunto con el dedo- enséñanos a nuestros sobrinos

Anakin: tranquila tijeras –rodo los ojos y sonrio- les presento a Luke y Leia Skywalker

Ashoka: dios que ego tiene el padre –dijo rodando los ojos

Jeremy: eso mismo digo –sonrio burlón

Anakin: oigan aún sigo aquí –dijo mirándolos- además, como sabias que se llamaba Leia, Jeremy? –Pegunto mirando a su cuñado confundido y luego miro serio ashoka- ya se lo habías dicho tijeras

Ashoka: claro que no Skyguy –frunció ceño- Jeremy aquí tuvo un sueño –apunto hacia atrás con el dedo pulgar hacia el ex padawan- el cual fue el mismo que tuve hace unas horas

Anthu: enserio? –cuestiono mirando a los ex padawans interesada- de que se trató? Como era ella?

Jeremy: sabes que es lo más curioso –anthu lo miro confundida mientras ashoka lo miro cómplice, ambos ya se habían contado el sueño y tenían varias opiniones iguales- que Leia es idéntica a ti casi una réplica –sonrio de lado- claro que con un poco de la actitud de su papa –volteo los ojos

Ashoka: en eso estoy de acuerdo con Jer, la chica saco el sarcasmo de su papa –rodo los ojos

Anakin frunció el ceño hacia los adolescentes, mientras anthu rio divertida ante la cara de su esposo

Anthu: pero ya cuenten! Como fue el sueño? –miro ambos jóvenes curiosa y expectante

Jeremy: bueno por mi parte yo ya conté mucho, es el turno de ashoka –miro a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa- harías los honores soka?

Ashoka: claro Jer –asintió sonriendo hacia el- saben –miro a los esposos- lo más curioso de esto, es que ambos estábamos conscientes de lo que pasaba en ese sueño

Anakin: como así? –miro ambos- quieres decir que tienen un lazo que los unió al mismo sueño

Ambos ex padawans asintieron hacia el ex maestro.

Jeremy: no sabemos cómo, pero sucedió así de simple –se encogió de hombros

Anthu alzo las cejas de arriba abajo ante los adolescentes quienes se sonrojaron, mientras anakin rio ante lo que hacía su esposa.

Ambos: NO! NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS –gritaron hacia ella

Anthu: si claro –sonrio de lado

Jeremy: piensa lo que quieras –se cruzó de brazos

Ashoka: bueno, volviendo a lo del sueño –miro a todos los de la habitación quienes fijaron su atención a ella- esto pasa cuando los chicos tienen entre los 15 y luego pasa a otro sueño –miro a Jeremy quien asintió- aquí ya tanto Luke y Leia tienen 18 u 19 creo, también ahí están los hijos de Padme….

Jeremy: no te olvides también de esa chica –dijo mirándola mientras ashoka asentía

Anthu: que chica? –pregunto confundida

Jeremy: cómo es que se llamaba….? –pensó pero se olvidó negando y miro a ashoka- te acuerdas?

Ashoka: se llamaba mmmmm…. Ah ya se! Su nombre era Sabina pero le decían Sabi –sonrio

Anakin: como dijiste que se llamaba? –pregunto curioso

Ashoka: sabina, porque?

Anakin miro preocupado a su esposa, quien rápidamente capto el mensaje, ambos adolecentes se miraron extrañados ante las miradas que se dio la pareja.

Ashoka: que pasa con ella? –pregunto confundida

Anakin: ese era uno de los nombres de la hija de Axel

Jeremy y Ashoka: QUE!? –exclamaron sorprendidos

Jeremy: No –negó con la cabeza- se supone que la arroje a ese abismo, por el cual paso depa

Ashoka: eso es cierto estuvimos con el ese día anakin y yo lo ayude en la lucha con ella

Anakin asiente en acuerdo pero frunce el ceño.

Anakin: lo sé, pero vive, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero lo hace y quedo embarazada –tanto ashoka como Jeremy se asombraron mirándose de reojo y luego de nuevo mirándolo a el- si se preguntan de quien fue, fue de Stefan

Jeremy: lo sabía! –chasquero los dedos- Sabía que él estaba interesado en ti –miro a su hermana quien lo miro sorprendida- no creerás que soy estúpido se notaba a leguas como te miraba

Anakin: ves y me decías loco a mí, cuando te lo decía –frunció el ceño mirando hacia su esposa

Anthu: lo siento, pero que iba a saber yo, si él era mi primo y además que era un jedi anakin, era totalmente irracional y absurda la idea de pensar algo así

Anakin: está bien, pero por otro lado esa niña que hablan es la hija de Axel -miro ambos adolecentes- así que ella estaba de nuestro lado?

Tanto ashoka como Jeremy asintieron.

Ashoka: aunque hay un detalle –miro preocupada a Jeremy

Jeremy: si….

Anakin: qué es? –pregunto mirándolos

Ashoka: -respiro hondo- ella está interesada en Luke….

Anthu y Anakin: que!? –exclamaron impactados

Ashoka miro a Jeremy quien asintió y suspiro.

Jeremy: eso no es lo peor…

Anthu: que pasa Jer, Ashoka? –les pregunto a ambos aún más preocupada

Anakin: acaso Luke le corresponde? –pregunto angustiado mirando a Jeremy

Jeremy: no –negó

Anakin: entonces?

Ashoka: Liam….

Anthu: está interesado en Ariatne? –pregunto ya sabiendo, pero anakin la miro confundido

Ashoka negó con la cabeza algo nerviosa por lo que diría.

Ashoka: no, creo eso era antes o así lo veo yo, cuando conocí a Liam se notaba que él tenía un enamorado por Ariatne o al menos así lo era hasta que vio a Leia

Anakin: QUE!? –abrió exageradamente los ojos

Anthu: como llego a eso?

Jeremy: ni idea –negó con la cabeza

Ashoka: pero lo peor de todo es que quien tiene un fuerte enamoramiento es Ariatne –los esposos la miraron- ella está enamorada de Luke también…

Anakin y Anthu: QUE!? –gritaron esta ves estupefactos

Jeremy: pero tranquilos, Luke está saliendo con una chica –sonrio de lado- su nombre es Victoria, aunque le dicen en la estación Tori, ella es algo parecida a ti –miro a Anthu quien lo miro extrañada- también es morena

Anakin: Luke es igual a mi -sonrio

Anthu: QUE!? –Exclamo exaltada ignorando a su esposo- mi Luke es muy chiquito para tener novia

Anakin: vamos anthu no exageres

Anthu lo miro mal y este solo rio ante la exaltación de su esposa

Ashoka: no lo veas así Anthu, Luke y Tori son solo amigos, no sé porque lo ves de otra manera Jeremy

Jeremy se encogió de hombros mirándola.

Jeremy: yo solo digo lo que veo

Anakin: y Jeremy siempre acertado en lo que dice –sonrio- lo que significa que mi hijo ya tiene novia

Anthu quien aún tenía el ceño fruncido lo miro molesta, pero su cara cambio al recordar algo, por lo cual sonrio de lado hacia su marido para luego mirar a su mejor amiga.

Anthu: y Leia tiene novio? –le pregunto a Ashoka

Ashoka: jajaja tiene una cosa con el contrabandista

Anakin: QUE!? –Exclamo exaltado- es muy chiquita para eso, ningún idiota se acercara a mi hija

Anthu: ahora si no -volteo los ojos y anakin resoplo- dejando eso de lado, cuenten el sueño o al menos un resumen –miro a los adolecentes

Ashoka: bueno esto sucede en una estación ubicada en Dantooine…. –volteo a mirar a Jeremy, ambos aparte de lo dicho habían ocultado otras cosas por el bien de ellos en el futuro

 _Flash Back:_

 _Ashoka caminaba por un pasillo largo, había salido de una habitación hace un par de minutos el cual parecía ser suyo, lo raro de este sueño era que la había llevado al futuro, pero a un futuro muy lejano ya que sus montrals ahora llegaban por debajo de sus codos, cuando se iba girar de pronto choco contra algo duro, más bien alguien, levantando su vista pudo ver a un hombre con el cabello un poco crecido pero a la vez cortado de color marrón, con barba y bigote de color marrón también, fijando más su atención a este abrió en grande sus ojos dándose cuenta quien era._

 _Ashoka: Jeremy!?_

 _Jeremy: ashoka? –pregunto mirándola de arriba abajo- eres tú?_

 _Ashoka: si… -frunció ceño- otra vez estamos teniendo el mismo sueño juntos, verdad?_

 _Jeremy: al parecer si –suspiro- esta vez es mucho más al futuro no?_

 _Ashoka: pues al parecer si –asintió-_

 _Jeremy: espera…. –ella lo miro interesada- esto significa que estas viva ashoka –dijo tomándola de los hombros_

 _Ashoka: no te entiendo –hablo confundida_

 _Jeremy: la orden 66 fue puesta…._

 _Ashoka lo miro triste asintiendo._

 _Ashoka: lo se… -suspiro y antes que el preguntara hablo- fue el canciller, estuve en el templo –Jeremy abrió los ojos en grandes- quise ayudar cuando vi que era Caspian, pero no pude era demasiado fuerte, solo llegue a tener un pequeño paseo de sables con él, cuándo apareció el maestro Hafk quien me aparto de la lucha diciéndome que me fuera del lugar_

 _Jeremy: ya veo, me alegro que sigas con vida_

 _Ashoka: yo también –sonrio alegre- bueno siguiendo a lo de ahora, debemos averiguar dónde estamos –miro alrededor de ellos curiosa_

 _Jeremy: no hay problema, ya sé dónde estamos –ashoka levanto una ceja- estamos en Dantooine_

 _Ashoka: Dantooine?_

 _Jeremy: si –asintió- al parecer es una estación rebelde_

 _Ashoka: donde averiguaste eso?_

 _Jeremy: estaba en una silla de una nave cuando desperté y este chico llamado Ezra se burló de mi diciéndome que me había pasado esta vez de las copas con Anakin y Obi-wan me extraño realmente… -frunció el ceño- pero lo que me impacto fue que según él me iba ser tío por quinta vez…_

 _Ashoka contuvo el aliento a esto, Jeremy no tenía ni idea de lo que acaba de averiguar, y temía por cuál sería su reacción al enterarse de la relación entre Anthu y Anakin, aún más que en el mundo actual Anthu ya estaba embarazada y era de gemelos…. Sin darse cuenta suspiro pesadamente mirando hacia el piso, lo cual no fue obviamente desapercibido por Jeremy quien la miro expectante._

 _Jeremy: que es lo que sabes ashoka? –pregunto dando un paso hacia ella- que me han estado ocultando Anthu y tú? Sé que me han ocultado algo y sé que todo ello de alguna forma está relacionada con Skywalker_

 _Ashoka: -suspiro- no es asunto mío decírtelo, se lo prometí a ella, ella misma te lo diría cuando estuviera preparada…. No puedo fallar a mi palabra –negó con la cabeza mirándolo_

 _Jeremy: ashoka han pasado tantas cosas, que la mayoría ya debe a ver sido descubierta de alguna forma –resoplo- acaso anthu… -trago saliva- tiene algo que ver con tu ex maestro? –ashoka no dijo nada- ashoka, se por anthu que se conocen desde Tattoine y Anakin fue el jedi que la cuido cuando estaba en peligro…. –se quedó en silencio por un tiempo cuando la realidad lo golpeo- Anthu está saliendo con el… -abrió los ojos y ashoka solamente asintió- fue por ello que todo paso o cómo diablos le paso eso a caspian? –pregunto esta vez enojado, pero se calmó ashoka no tenía la culpa de todo- dime por favor ashoka que es lo que sabes_

 _Ashoka: esta bien… tus conclusiones son correctas sobre tu hermana y anakin, ambos están juntos –Jeremy inhalo fuertemente- pero no, eso no tiene nada que ver con la caída de Caspian, es algo que yo misma me eh concluido, nunca te diste cuenta que él fue muy estrecho con la senadora de Naboo? –pregunto y Jeremy abrió aún más los ojos- Caspian también fue el cuidador de Padme cuando estaba en peligro…._

 _Jeremy: así que mi ex hermano –frunció el ceño- rompió las reglas con esta senadora que supuestamente era su mejor amiga de años –ashoka asintió- obviamente que eso lo llevaría al lado oscuro_

 _Ashoka negó._

 _Ashoka: no solo eso…. –suspiro- Palpatine más conocido como el canciller también lo manipulo –Jeremy la miro extrañado- siempre tuvo una estrecha amistad con él, no lo recuerdas? y que raro que después de eso, el canciller siendo amigo estrecho de dos jedi mande así la orden 66 –dijo en sarcasmo rodando los ojos_

 _Jeremy: eso es un punto…._

 _Ashoka: Anakin por lo contrario de Caspian no se fue por el lado oscuro, se quedó con Anthu a pesar de todo_

 _Jeremy asintió levemente en acuerdo quedándose segundos después inerte en sus pensamientos tratando de llegar a meditar sobre todas las confesiones que acaba de conseguir de la togruta._

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK:_

 _Anthu: entonces…._

 _Jeremy negó con la cabeza y le sonrio de lado_

 _Jeremy: no te preocupes –negó- te apoyo y me alegro que hayas conseguido un buen esposo –se volteo sonriendo de lado a Anakin quien asintió hacia el en agradecimiento_

 _Anthu le sonrio de lado también en agradecimiento, cuando ashoka se puso pensativa y luego de unos segundos sintió que era hora de seguir con el relato._

 _Ashoka: siguiendo con la historia después de unos minutos de charla más se nos acercó un hombre diciendo que el desayuno ya lo servían en la cafetería, fuimos allá solo encontrándonos con dos adolescentes dos chicas, una más alta que la otra, ambas tenían el cabello de color marrón y los ojos también, pero también tenían muchas similitudes físicas muy notables, que hacia comprender al instante también por su aura que eran de alguna manera familiares o algo así pudimos ver….._

 _FLASH BACK:_

 _Ambos tanto ashoka como Jeremy entraron a la cafetería, por suelte no se tenía que pagar nada ya que al trabajar para la flota de la Alianza era gratuito, un alivio para ambos ya que no tenían dinero, pero en cuanto entraron Ashoka escucho un pequeño chillido, que reconocería como la voz de una niña, volteándose vio a una muchacha de cabello marrón cargando a una pequeña niña rubia de dos años aproximadamente, al lado de ella iba otra chica de cabello del mismo color con los mismos ojos marrones, ambas eran adolescentes de cuánto? Se preguntó examinándolas, parecían aproximadamente de entre los 15 y 16, se volteo a Jeremy quien miraba fijamente a la chica con la bebe en brazos casi estudiándola. Ashoka levanto una ceja en cuestión hacia él, mientras este al notar su mirada giro su cabeza esperando su próxima pregunta._

 _Ashoka: que tanto la miras? Se te hace conocida? –se cruzó de brazos_

 _Jeremy asintió levemente para girarse de nuevo hacia donde estaban aquellas chicas, quienes ahora caminaban hacia el cafetín, la chica más alta con la bebe le hablo algo al robot quien al instante se volteo entrando a la cocina atrás de este._

 _Ashoka: y me puedes decir a quién? –pregunto confundida mirando a la chica_

 _Jeremy: observa bien su rosto soka, no te recuerda a alguien en específico…._

 _Ashoka miro fijamente a la chica estudiándola, algo en ella le resultaba familiar, así que observándola se fijó en la pequeña bebe en su brazos quien también le recordaba alguien muy pero muy familiar._

 _Ashoka: ambas…_

 _Jeremy: qué? –pregunto sin mirarla_

 _Ashoka: la bebe no sé, pero siento que es muy similar a alguien que conozco…._

 _Pronto la otra chica más baja se giró, mirándolos directamente, ambos se pusieron enseguida nerviosos pero fingiendo lo mejor que podían, Jeremy tomo la iniciativa y se sentó en la silla que había en su lado, Ashoka siguiendo su ejemplo se sentó al frente de él poniendo sus brazos sobre la mesa que los dividía. Jeremy pudo ver como esta chica se volteo hacia la otra hablándole sobre algo, a lo que la otra se giró mirándolo, segundos después ella tenía una sonrisa mientras le hablaba a la otra quien asintió, y esta al escuchar su respuesta procedió a caminar hacia ellos aun con su sonrisa grabada en el rosto._

 _¿: HEY tío Jer, despertaste temprano –sonrio parándose frente a ellos_

 _Jeremy frunció el ceño, tío? Esta muchacha acaso era su conocida, para llamarlo tío? Él no tenía sobrinos…. Que el al menos supiera o tuviera en cuenta…._

 _¿: tú también tía soka –se giró hacia la togruta_

 _Ashoka incomoda le sonrio con educación asintiendo._

 _¿: algo pasa? –pregunto mirándolos confundida_

 _¿: OE LEIA –grito la otra chica que antes la acompañaba, quien ahora caminaba hacia ellos_

 _Leia se giró con la bebe mirándola mientras levantaba la ceja en cuestión, la chica resoplo levantando en un brazo lo que era un biberón, Jeremy aun confuso se volteo hacia Ashoka para ver si al menos tenia respuestas, al verla vio que esta tenía los ojos amplios mirando hacia la chica llamada Leia. Ashoka pronto dejo esa sorpresa negando con la cabeza hacia el para luego mirar a la chica feliz._

 _Leia: oh el biberón –sonrio de lado- gracias Sabi_

 _Sabina: no hay de que Leia_

 _Leia: muy bien hermanita es hora de comer –subió el biberón hacia la bebe quien con gusto tomo el biberón- lo bueno de ahora es que toma biberón_

 _Sabina: cierto –rio- ahora que tu mama salió de misión puedes estar tranquila_

 _Leia: uff si, los tiempos cuando mama le hacía practicar y que se negaba dieron su fin… pero eso solo concluyo dejándome a mí como niñera –frunció el ceño- no es justo que solo mi hermano vaya con ellos en la misión a corelia –resoplo- yo debería estar ahí_

 _Sabina: si, pero también sería injusto –leia la miro alzando una ceja- recuerdas aquella vez que tu gemelo se quedó cuidando a Ben y a Shimi, tus padres solo vieron ahora el cambio de turno_

 _Leia: -abrió la boca- nos ven como sus niñeros…._

 _Sabina asintió con una sonrisa burlona, lo cual hizo que ahora Leia volviera su atención a los otros jedi, quienes aún seguían en silencio._

 _Leia: entonces que sucede tíos? –pregunto mirándolos curiosa_

 ** _************************FIN DEL CAPITULO**************_**

 ** _ESPERO VER COMENTARIOS, SINO ES MAÑANA PASADO ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO EL CAPITULO FINAL Y LA OTRA SEMANA EL EPILOGO, SE ACEPTA CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA QUE QUIERAN PARA ESTE EPILOGO DEL FINAL QUE SERIA COMO UN INTERMEDIO DEL EPISODIO 3 Y 4, IGUAL A LOS OTROS EPÍLOGOS DE MIS ANTERIORES HISTORIAS, SIN MAS NOS VEMOS PRONTO! :)_**


	11. Chapter 11 ULTIMO CAPITULO

**HOLA CHICOS LARGO TIEMPO EH, PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD YA SABEN, PUES BUENO COMO VEN ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA BASADO EN EL EPISODIO III DE STAR WARS, COMO SABEN ANAKIN NO SE VOLVIÓ AL LADO OSCURO, ASI QUE SI ALGÚN DIA ME INSPIRO EN ESCRIBIR EL 4 EPISODIO DE LA SAGA ESO SERA TODO UN REVOLTIJO XD YA QUE AHORA CON EL EN LA HISTORIA Y OBVIAMENTE CON MI OC VIVA Y CON SUS HIJOS AL LADO, PERO EN FIN ESE NO ES EL TEMA DE HOY, COMO LES DIJE ANTERIORMENTE EN LOS OTROS CAPÍTULOS IBA A ESCRIBIR UN EPILOGO COMO LAS ANTERIORES HISTORIAS A ESTA, LO HARE NO SE PREOCUPEN PERO IGUALMENTE PONDRÉ COMO FINALIZADA LA HISTORIA, PORQUE NO SE CUANTO ME TARDARE EN ESCRIBIRLO, NO TENIA PENSADO EN HACERLO EN REALIDAD DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, PERO LO HARÉ, PORQUE COMO DIJE NO SE SI LLEGARE A ESCRIBIR EL EPISODIO 4 DE LA SAGA, EN FIN ESTÉN ATENTOS PORQUE AUNQUE ESTA HISTORIA LA PONGA COMO FINALIZADA DESPUÉS DE ESTE CAPITULO IGUAL ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO EL EPILOGO AQUI MISMO PERO NO SE CUANDO, POR ELLO IGUAL LO PONDRÉ COMO FINALIZADO YA QUE ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, POR OTRO LADO ME PIDIÓ UN SEGUIDOR PONER A UNO DE LOS SITH QUE HAY EN EL VIDEOJUEGO DE STAR WARS, POR LO QUE AVERIGÜE GRACIAS A EL SE FUNDO LA REBELIÓN, INTENTE METERLO EN EL PENÚLTIMO Y ULTIMO CAPITULO COMO UNA INTRODUCCIÓN, YA QUE EN EL EPILOGO SI O SI TENDRÁ UNA PARTICIPACIÓN MAS CLARA, PARTE DEL EPILOGO ESTARÁ BASADO MEDIO BUENO NO TANTO EN EL MUNDO DE STAR WARS REBELS, NO LO SE AUN, ASI QUE NO AFIRMO MUCHO ESO, QUE ESTE BASADO A UN MEDIO POR CIENTO. SIN MAS SIGAMOS.**

 **STAR WARS NO ME PERTENECE COMO LOS PERSONAJES DE LA PELÍCULA TAMPOCO (U.U), MIS OC POR OTRO LADO SI! COMO MI PRINCIPAL QUE ES REPRESENTADA POR NINA DOBREV, LOS QUE PARTICIPAN EN ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIÉN JEREMY (STEVE MCQUEEN), SABINA (CAMILA CABELLO) Y LA NUEVA QUE TAMBIÉN SALIO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR POR SI SE LO QUIEREN IMAGINAR, SHIMY ES REPRESENTADA POR MIA TALERICO CUANDO TENIA 1 AÑO.**

 _*************ANTERIORMENTE****************_

 _Leia: muy bien hermanita es hora de comer –subió el biberón hacia la bebe quien con gusto tomo el biberón- lo bueno de ahora es que toma biberón_

 _Sabina: cierto –rio- ahora que tu mama salió de misión puedes estar tranquila_

 _Leia: uff si, los tiempos cuando mama le hacía practicar y que se negaba dieron su fin… pero eso solo concluyo dejándome a mí como niñera –frunció el ceño- no es justo que solo mi hermano vaya con ellos en la misión a corelia –resoplo- yo debería estar ahí_

 _Sabina: si, pero también sería injusto –leia la miro alzando una ceja- recuerdas aquella vez que tu gemelo se quedó cuidando a Ben y a Shimi, tus padres solo vieron ahora el cambio de turno_

 _Leia: -abrió la boca- nos ven como sus niñeros…._

 _Sabina asintió con una sonrisa burlona, lo cual hizo que ahora Leia volviera su atención a los otros jedi, quienes aún seguían en silencio._

 _Leia: entonces que sucede tíos? –pregunto mirándolos curiosa_

 ** _*****************AHORA***************_**

 _Ashoka negó con la cabeza._

 _Ashoka: no pasa nada Leia, sabes cuándo regresaran tus padres? –pregunto y jeremy la miro sorprendido_

 _Leia: mmm converse hace una hora con papa por el transmisor y van a demorar aún más –suspiro- el aprendiz de Dark Painus atemorizado realmente ese pequeño pueblo en Corelia y van a quedarse a ayudar a la gente a restaurar su pueblo todo lo que puedan_

 _Jeremy ante la mención del sith apretó la mandíbula, Leia que no había desapercibido esto comprendió al instante porque su tío había reaccionado así por lo que continuo hablando._

 _Leia: aunque no hubo pérdidas esta vez –Jeremy suspiro- corelia va estar asegurada ahora, mama, papa y mi hermano se encargaron de hacer un tratado con el alcalde pronto tendremos un planeta más con nosotros en la alianza –sonrio mirándolo_

 _Jeremy: eso es muy bueno de oír Leia –sonrio de lado_

 _De pronto se oyó un sonido fuerte que se expandió por toda la habitación como así en toda la base, parecía ser una alarma lo cual hizo que los jedi se miraran, Leia suspiro negando con la cabeza y se giró para mirar hacia la salida del cafetín, donde segundos después pareció corriendo un muchacho unos años más viejo que ella, Jeremy lo identifico al instante de verlo en la entrada._

 _Leia: Ezra que paso ahora? –pregunto seria al chico con cabello azabache delante de ella_

 _Ezra: hemos identificado una nave extraña en la atmosfera –dijo serio, para esto los otros jedi se alarmaron- nos estaban vigilando_

 _Leia: cómo? Se supone que nadie sabe nuestra ubicación_

 _Ezra: no tengo idea pero Kanan ya ha ido a ver y ya está siguiendo esta nave extrajera_

 _Leia asintió aun seria y se volteo a sus tíos._

 _Leia: ashoka puedo dejarte a Shimi iré a ver el monitoreo de Kanan, mama sí que me dejo encargada esta vez no? –volteo a sabina quien le sonrio- sabía que me aburriría de niñera_

 _Sabina: coincidencia –leia resoplo_

 _Leia: -volteo los ojos y miro a su tía- entonces tía soka?_

 _Ashoka: claro, me quedo con Shimi, ve rápido a ver lo que pasa –dijo seria_

 _Leia asintió y le entrego a Shimi antes de salir corriendo fuera, atrás de ella ezra y sabina. Ashoka cuando la perdió de vista se volteo hacia Shimi quien aun bebía de su biberón ya a medias, sonrio al verla era muy parecida a su papa, totalmente sería una versión femenina de él, aunque rogaba a la fuerza que la pobre tuviera la personalidad de Anthu, pero a final de cuenta era una Skywalker en progreso podía esperarse cualquier cosa a su personalidad en el futuro, y ahora regresando a la otra Skywalker, Leia era muy parecida a Anthu claro que con un poco de Anakin, pero en sí muy parecida a su madre, se preguntaba como seria Luke..._

 _Jeremy: -tosió falsamente llamando su atención- ashoka, me puedes explicar que esta pasando, porque al parecer tu eres muy consiente de quien era esa chica_

 _Ashoka: -suspiro volteando a mirarlo- Jer no es mi obligación decírtelo, eso tiene que decírtelo Anthu_

 _Jeremy frunció ceño confundido._

 _Jeremy: que tiene que ver ella…._

 _Ashoka se mordió el labio inferior, debía decírselo a final de cuentas terminaría igual sabiendo la verdad en cualquier minuto de este sueño del futuro._

 _Fin del flash back._

Anakin: así que fue así como te enteraste? –pregunto mirando desde su lugar a su cuñado

Jeremy se giró hacia el aun sentando asintiendo.

Jeremy: no me disguste ni nada, pueden preguntárselo a ashoka –miro de reojo a esta quien asintió- solo sorprendido pero, no molesto –negó con la cabeza- tú me caes bien Anakin y no podría a ver tenido un mejor cuñado como tu como esposo de mi hermana

Anakin asintió en agradecimiento.

Anakin: gracias

Anthu: Jer… -llamo

Jeremy: que sucede? –se volteo hacia ella

Anthu: quien era esa bebe que sostenía Leia? –pregunto mirándolo y este sonrio nervioso

Jeremy: oh era… era –miro de reojo a ashoka

Ashoka: era la bebe de uno de los de la alianza, como hay poco tiempo y más trabajo, algunos que son parte tienen hijos, y como ayuda ustedes pusieron tanto a Leia y a Luke al cuidado de ellos cuando estaban libres, por eso Leia estaba un poco disgustada, porque esta vez le tocaba a ella y Luke fue con ustedes

Anthu y Anakin tanto asintieron al parecer ambos creyendo la historia de ashoka, quien miro a Jeremy quien le daba una mirada de gracias por salvarme de esta te debo una.

Anthu: bueno que tal si sigues con la historia ashoka?

Ashoka asintió y aclarándose la garganta procedió.

Ashoka: bueno me adelantare, después de eso cuide de la pequeñita y Jeremy fue a ver lo que sucedía –miro a este y Jeremy asintió haciendo que continuara- bien resulta al final que este tipo llamado _Kanan, se encontró a la nave ``vigilante'', la intercepto y al final dio con un tipo encapuchado llamado_ Galen Marek, que venia a disque a unirse a la alianza

Anthu frunció el ceño.

Anakin: quien era ese tipo tijeras?

Ashoka resoplo recordando.

Ashoka: era un hijo de ex jedis –la pareja la miro en asombro- según conto sus padres habían escapado de la orden 66, buscando refugio y acilo en el planeta Kashyyyk, poco después de un año nació y luego de unos años ellos fueron asesinados al querer defender la localidad donde Vivian, pero eso no es todo….

Jeremy viendo el rostro de ashoka continúo por ella.

Jeremy: más tarde de ello, él dijo que era sensible a la fuerza, que por ello había ido también a la estación al saber que el legendario héroe sin miedo seguía vivo y luchando, tenía el plan de hablar contigo –miro a anakin quien frunció el ceño- para que pudieran ayudarlo entrenándolo

Ashoka suspiro espesamente mirando el suelo y luego miro a Jeremy quien sabía que parte venia, Anakin miro ambos en cuestión.

Anakin: y supongo que yo no acepte –se cruzó de brazos mirando a los adolecentes

Ashoka: exacto, todos sospechamos de él ya desde su llegada

Jeremy: por lo cual eso no evito que luego contara sobre el resto de su historia para que confiáramos en él

Anthu: y cuál es su historia?

Ashoka: -respiro profundamente y luego voto el aire mirándola- que había sido el ex aprendiz secreto de Dark Painus –la ex senadora abrió exageradamente los ojos impactada- reaccione igual que tu

Anakin: cómo es esto posible? –pregunto con molestia- se supone que era hijo de dos jedi, porque le dio la espalda a la memoria de ellos yéndose al lado oscuro

Ashoka: ese es el caso –suspiro- no tuvo opción, Dark Painus mato a su padre y lo llevo con él a la edad de 4 años cuando vio que era sensible a la fuerza y así quiso convertirlo más tarde en su aprendiz en espaldas del emperador –miro de reojo a Jeremy- no fue fácil aceptarlo

Jeremy: en absoluto, había cometido tantos fallos que era casi imposible confiar en él, pero el maestro Kenobi de lo contrario a todos se ofreció por ver por el

Anakin: obi-wan? –negó con la cabeza- cuando no el

Ashoka: estuvo bien –asintió- Obi-wan tenía razón al tener que confiar en él, porque gracias a él años más tarde pudimos rescatar a varios de los de la alianza que estaban presos, y bueno entre ellos Ariatne era una de las secuestradas….

Anthu: QUE? –negó con la cabeza- no, no… ashoka acaso Darth Painus la vio? dime que es lo que paso?

Ashoka trago saliva asintiendo levemente y poniéndose nerviosa por lo siguiente que dirá.

Anakin: que hacia allá ella ashoka? Como la capturaron?

Ashoka: fue mientras iba a entregar unos planos de la nave que estaban construyendo los del imperio, Ariatne iba en camino a la estación que teníamos en Dantooine, pero lamentablemente su nave la Tantive IV fue interceptada por el destructor imperial de Darth Painus –suspiro- pero logro que R2 pudiera escapar de la nave junto con C3P0 quien iba con ella –ella miro a los esposos- ustedes los enviaron con ella, porque querían mantenerla vigilada y fuera de peligro, ello fue porque al tener tanto a Luke y Leia seguros quisieron lo mismo para ella –Anakin asintió para que prosiguiera- lo que no se espero es que ellos llegarían hasta el planeta donde se encontraba Liam, este luego de revisar a R2 busco tanto a Damon como Obi-wan –anthu la miro boquiabierta- Liam en ese entonces no sabía de ellos, solo que son como ermitaños o algo así, lo que no se espero es que esta vez Luke siguió a Obi-wan al planeta en curiosidad por saber de él…. Y total que después de ello de presentar a Luke como un viejo amigo fueron a rescatar a Ariatne, en la nave de este contrabandista llamado Han que conocieron luego de encontrase de que sus cazas fueron robadas en el planeta –frunció el ceño aún más- pero a ello hicieron que Liam quien tenía tantas ganas de irse de donde vivía se quedara con nosotros y conociera aún mas de su origen lo cual no pudieron evitar decirle aunque sea un poco, excepto claro que Ariatne era su melliza, hasta ese poco nos quedamos tanto Jeremy como yo….

Anakin miro a su esposa que tenía la misma cara de preocupación que él.

Anakin: y ashoka que paso con el tipo? –pregunto mirando a su ex padawan

Ashoka: -puso una cara de tristeza- murió tratando de salvar a todos enfrentado al emperador, no pudo ir contra Darth Painus por lo cual fue por la mayor amenaza lo que no espero es que su ex maestro lo apuñalara por la espalda…. Así que murió

Jeremy: es por ello que luego de su muerte, el escudo de su familia fue blindado como símbolo de la Rebelión

Anakin asintió solamente y miro a sus hijos.

Anthu: eso si que fue mucho de que contar….

Jeremy: pues la verdad es que si y creo que no fue lo mejor para contar en estos momentos…. Acabas de dar a luz y nosotros interrumpiendo un buen momento con todo esto

Anthu negó con la cabeza.

Anthu: de lo contrario gracias a ustedes por hacerlo, mucho antes

Anakin: por otro lado tijeras, eso era a lo único que había venido? –le pregunto alzando una ceja hacia ella

Ashoka miro insegura a querer habla pero luego de ver que Jeremy se paro poniéndose a su costado y dándole un codazo para que continuara esta suspiro por milésima vez profundamente.

Ashoka: en realidad venía…. Digo vinimos a hablar contigo… -miro de reojo al otro ex padawan- por algo, pero mejor lo dejamos para después, como dijo Jeremy los niños acaban de nacer y…

Anakin la interrumpió

Anakin: Ashoka –la miro serio- que pasa?

Jeremy: -se giró hacia ella- díselo soka….

Ashoka: -respiro hondo- el senador Organa dice que vamos en la mañana hacia Naboo…. al funeral de Padme –dijo con tristeza

Anthu: ya…

Ashoka solo asintió.

Anakin: dile que… -volteo a ver a su esposa y ella asintió- vamos en lo que anthu se recupera fuerza en unas horas, pero a qué hora salen?

Ashoka: en realidad hoy irán obi-wan con el senador para llevar su cuerpo, mañana en la mañana todos juntos iremos para el entierro de Padme

Anthu: es suficiente para mí –suspiro- descansare estas horas y mañana partiremos antes de su entierro

Jeremy: segura? –pregunto dudoso

Anthu: si hermano –asintió levemente hacia el

Anakin: entonces es un definitivamente si, avísales de esto a los maestros por favor Ashoka

Ashoka: de acuerdo –asintió y tomo de un brazo a Jeremy- entonces ahora regresamos, que ya quiero cargar a mis sobrinos –sonrio para ambos cambiando de tema

Anthu: aquí los esperamos

Ashoka asintió retirándose junto con Jeremy, mientras anakin se quedó mirando a su esposa.

Anthu: no pasa nada anakin, estoy mejor –sonrio de lado

Anakin: segura?

Anthu: si, lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es estar contenta de que mis hijos y tú estén conmigo, mis sobrinos pronto lo serán también, además se lo prometí a ella

Anakin: me alegro que estés bien –sonrio de lado y se acercó- quieres cargar a uno de ellos?

Anthu: si –sonrio mirándolo- ya lo quería desde hace rato

Anakin rio acercándose a ella, entregándole primero a Luke, ya que se había quedado prendado a su pequeña hija, sí que sería una niña de papi, aunque ya lo daba de por si, ya que era muy claro de que Luke seria niño de mama al ver como se estabilizo y acoplo rápidamente al estar en los brazos de su madre .

Anthu: Anakin… -susurro mientras arrullaba a Luke en sus brazos mirando a su pequeño dormir

Anakin aparto sus pensamientos de lado alejando la vista de su hija y la levanto para mirarla.

Anakin: si, que sucede?

Anthu: tuve en sueño… -suspiro-

Anakin: lo supuse –suspiro también y ella lo miro sorprendida- Anthu la manera en que despertaste no fue exactamente una reacción tuya, tu no despiertas así por nada, que fue lo que soñaste?

Anthu: fue sobre el futuro –resoplo

Anakin miro a Leia besándole la frente para luego volver a mirar a su esposa.

Anakin: y que fue lo que viste? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño ligeramente

Anthu abrazo a Luke más en contra suya y luego miro hacia Leia para después posar de nuevo su mirada a Anakin

Anthu: vi a nuestro hijo de adolecente, bueno maso menos… –miro a su pequeño- Luke se veía como de entre los 17 o 18 aproximadamente, aunque ahora pensado mejor después de lo de hace unos minutos estoy segura que está relacionado al sueño que tuvieron Ashoka y Jeremy…

Anakin examino su mirada y luego poso su mirada en Luke.

Anakin: pasa algo con él? –pregunto con un poco de preocupación

Anthu inmediatamente negó con la cabeza mirando hacia él.

Anthu: no, de lo contrario, él me dijo sobre la destrucción de algo llamado la estrella de la muerte…

Anakin frunció el ceño ante ello.

Anakin: estrella de la muerte? Acaso es eso a lo que nos enfrentaremos más adelante?

Anthu: no tengo idea anakin –dijo un poco asustada, pero a los segundos luego se calmó- pero solo sé que pudimos destruirlo, Luke me hablo sobre una fiesta, también de un contrabandista llamado Han del que nos hablaron los chicos, al parecer este había traído comida no congelada a la estación, segundos después de ello llegaste tú –alzo una ceja hacia él y Anakin sonrio de lado- que me hiciste más confundida, preguntaste sobre Leia y Luke te dijo que había ido a ver a Ariatne –hablo seria el ultimo nombre

Anakin: Ariatne –frunció el ceño- entonces eso es después de que la rescataron

Anthu asintió.

Anakin: eso quiere decir que es una continuación del sueño de ashoka y Jeremy

Anthu: exacto, bueno después de eso tu dijiste que ella había caído en el amor junto con Liam –Anakin se sorprendió agrandando sus ojos un poco más de lo normal, abriendo la boca ligeramente- lo sé en ese momento tuve la misma reacción que tu cariño

Anakin: QUE?! –exclamo un poco exaltado- entonces si cayo en su propia hermana y no en Leia

Anthu: no tengo idea! –dijo también un poco exaltada- pero por lo que veo no nos vamos a quedar con esos niños aunque lo queramos, o al menos fue así como lo entendí con el sueño de los chicos como también en mi sueño, porque por lo que concluyo nuestros hijos no se verán afectados tanto en ello, pero en fin –suspiro- también hablaste en ese momento de Padme, que ella no hubiera querido eso para ellos, así lo interpretabas hasta que afirmaste lo que ya pensaba de por si con tus palabras que…

Anakin: Padme está muerta –intervino y Anthu asintió

Anthu: exactamente, justo cuando iba preguntar como sucedió o al menos sacar información, llego creo que Leia, porque todo se empezó a volver negro cuando la escuche gritando papa mama hermano y así fue como paso….

Anakin: no saltemos conclusiones –anthu alzo una ceja mirándolo- tu sabes que los sueños cambian de alguna forma, sé que paso lo que dije sobre Padme pero podríamos cambiar aquel problema de los niños

Anthu: cómo?

Anakin: nosotros ya veremos, tu tranquila, eso no pasara aún en varios años, tenemos tiempo de pensar que haremos hasta entonces –se encogió de hombros

Anthu asintió bajando la mirada hacia Luke y dándole un beso en su cabecita.

Anthu: por cierto Luke es igual de guapo que tu –sonrio de lado levantando la vista de Luke, para verlo a hacer lo mismo con Leia mirándola para luego sonreírle de vuelta

Al siguiente día Ashoka le trajo un conjunto de ropa nueva que había traído desde Naboo el senador Organa, cuando fue a recogerlos antes del funeral, Anthu luego de dar de comer a sus dos bebes y a los de Padme ya que estos se negaron al biberón, se bañó y se cambió a la nueva ropa obtenida. Los bebes se quedarían en la estación hasta su regreso, así que al estar lista tanto ella como anakin se despidieron de sus hijos, para seguido partir junto con el senador, Obi-wan, Jeremy y Ashoka hacia Naboo, donde las preparaciones del funeral ya estaban más que listas. Para cuando llegaron, Anthu fue hacia el cajón donde yacía Padme echada con varias decoraciones puestas en ella, tradicionales en el planeta, se le escapo una lagrima mientras la miraba, Obi-wan estaba aún lado de ella, Anakin estaba al pie de la tumba observando por última vez a su vieja amiga.

Anthu: a pesar de todo… ella sigue siendo hermosa

Obi-wan: si, en eso tienes razón –puso una mano encima del respaldo de la tumba

Anakin: Padme no solo era hermosa… ella era inteligente, sabia, alegre y demasiado buena en la diplomacia

Anthu: ella no sabe cuánto la voy a extrañar –hablo pasando su mano por la mejilla de su amiga

Obi-wan: claro que lo sabe, ella nos ve desde la fuerza –se giró para verla- aunque ella no haiga sido un jedi todos siempre estaremos conectados por ello

Anthu: Padme… -susurro triste

Anakin: todos la vamos extrañar, su planeta también la adoraba, su reinado fue el mejor de todos aquí, es por ello que están haciendo una pasarela en su honor –dijo acercándose a su esposa y abrasándola

Obi-wan: por cierto… necesito hablar con ustedes después del funeral –dijo mirándolos serio

Anakin: claro –asintió mirándolo

Obi-wan: los espero afuera –los miro por última vez y luego se retiro

Anthu miro Anakin preocupada ya de por si sabiendo que era lo que quería Obi-wan.

Anakin: no creo que sea por ellos…

Anthu: lo es Anakin –suspiro- solo espero que les encuentren un buen lugar

Anakin la miro sorprendido, iba dejar a que separen a los niños, la miro frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, pero cuando iba hablar ella negó con la cabeza prefiriendo cambiar de tema mientras miraba hacia Padme.

Anthu: esta es la última vez que la veré –sonrio sin alegría- la última vez que tendré a mi lado a mi mejor amiga mi hermana y mi colega… pero te juro Padme –tomo la mano fría de esta- no les faltara nada ni a Liam ni a Ariatne los dos serán bien cuidados yo me encargare de ver por ello y…

Anakin: y será como si fueran nuestros –continuo su relato, mientras anthu lo miro sorprendida- los dos te lo prometemos Padme aquí frente a ti la última vez que te tenemos junto a nosotros

Anthu: yo daré batalla por ello hasta lo último –anakin la miro sonriendo de lado- adiós Padme… –suspiro- tal vez no sea ahora, pero muy pronto nos volveremos a ver y todo volverá hacer como antes –sonrio con lágrimas en los ojos- adiós hermana

Anakin: adiós amiga mía –asintió y miro a su esposa- es hora

Anthu: -asintió- vamos

Luego de unos minutos todos estaban en una larga fila junto a la familia Nabirrie y los del pueblo, toda la gente del planeta presente ubicada por todos los caminos donde llevarían a Padme para que pudieran despedirse de ella, en su señal todos llevaban consigo una vela en la mano encendida. Todo el evento durando hasta finales de la tarde donde finalmente enterraron a Padme Castle, aunque a sabiendas de que nadie tenía conocimiento que estaba casada ni mucho menos de que había tenido hijos, la enterraron por su nombre de soltera Padme Amidala Nabirrie. Todos lloraron su muerte y aún más en el entierro, poco después de enterrarla al paso de los horas luego minutos poco a poco la gente se fue retirando del lugar. Hasta que quedaron solamente los jedi que poco después de irse la familia Nabirrie, ellos también se retiraron del lugar, antes dejándole unos ramos de rosas al pie de su tumba, Anthu sabia las favoritas de Padme y esas fueron las que le dejo en un adiós. Cuando regresaron a la nave del senador Organa, Obi-wan los llevo directamente hacia una sala donde ya dentro se encontraban el mismo senador junto al maestro Yoda esperándolos, ambos tenían caras serias, pero cuando los vieron estos las relajaron.

Obi-wan: aquí estamos –hablo parándose al lado del maestro Yoda

Organa: es bueno que ya estén aquí, los estábamos esperando –los miro

Anthu: se regresaron antes….

Organa: fue por algo importante –miro de reojo a Yoda

Yoda: exactamente hablar de algo importante debemos –dijo mirando a la pareja de esposos- el futuro de los pequeños Castle Nabirrie

Anthu: de eso mismo queríamos hablar con ustedes

Anakin: si –apoyo mirándolos- anthu y yo nos encargaremos de ellos, somos su única familia disponible ahora

Obi-wan: me temo que eso no será posible

Anthu: porque no? soy su tía, por si lo olvidaron caspian es mi hermano

Yoda: lo sabemos perfectamente, pero ya tienen lo suficiente con sus propios hijos, sería demasiado para ustedes cargar además con los hijos de Dark Painus

Anthu: no! –Dio un paso adelante- no son hijos de ese monstro son hijos de caspian

Organa: no te queremos alterar anthuanet –hablo mirándola calmado- lo único que queremos ver es por el bienestar de los niños, sería ya muy peligroso que estén junto a los hijos del elegido, Palpatine no tardaría en encontrarlos si ve un gran centro de poder de la fuerza toda junta

Yoda: lo que trata de decir el senador es que hemos tomado una decisión -dijo serio- separaremos a los niños no pueden estar juntos, debemos ocultarlos y llevarlos lejos de los sith

Anthu: que!?

Anakin: perdone, pero esa no es su decisión, como dijo anthu nosotros somos su familia, ellos no tienen por qué estar separados, somos lo suficiente como para protegerlos de sidius, si es posible nos iremos muy lejos, ni regresaremos a Yavin

Obi-wan: eso es lo que pretenden? huir? Como lo han hecho ocultando su matrimonio por más de 3 años, eso no es vida anakin, esos niños necesitan un hogar tranquilo donde les den amor y cariño

Yoda: deben entender que es lo mejor, los niños no serán separados de ustedes, pero si estarán lejos de saber sobre su origen y más aún fuera del alcance de los sith, eso es todo lo que podemos hacer ahora para salvarlos de dark Painus, él puede enterarse de ellos, querer tomarlos y encaminarlos por el lado oscuro

Obi-wan: es por eso que los necesitamos separados, obviamente no podremos con sus hijos, porque ambos están vivos, pero Padme ya no está con nosotros, sean conscientes tenemos que ver por el bien de todos, como el de los niños, para que tengan un mejor futuro más adelante, tal vez no será para nosotros pero puede ser para sus hijos o nietos

Anthu: no –negó con la cabeza- es algo extremo, yo no puedo seguir con esto

Organa: anthuanet ponte a pensar, que haría Padme en tu lugar

Anthu: -suspiro- ella elegiría primero por el bienestar de todos antes del que ella misma, pero no creo que a ella le gustaría ver a sus hijos separados y mucho menos sin saber su origen

Obi-wan: no será por mucho tiempo, solo hasta que ellos tengan la suficiente edad

Yoda: tomar una decisión debes ahora, elegir lo correcto debes por el bienestar de los niños

Anakin: no es justo lo que están haciendo, a pesar de ser un bien, no están pensado en Padme realmente, ella estaría desbastada viendo como sus hijos no saben que tienen un hermano y hermana, mucho menos que ni saben quién es ella

Obi-wan: sean racionales, estamos viendo por el bienestar de ellos y todos, ustedes no querrían que sus hijos estén en peligro verdad? Si los tienen tendrán un gran punto de la fuerza junta, y de inmediato el sabrá de la existencia de ellos, como el paradero y entonces también el de sus hijos, eso es lo que quieren?

Anthu: no… -trago el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y miro a anakin triste, el solamente asintió - aceptamos…. Pero a donde los llevaran? –pregunto mirándolos con tristeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Organa se animó ante sus palabras y fue el primero en hablar.

Organa: mi esposa y yo cuidaremos a la niña, siempre quisimos adoptar a una bebita, te aseguro que tendrá amor con nosotros –hablo mirándola- además pueden ir a visitarla siempre que quieran

Anthu: si es usted, lo sé de antemano senador –sonrio sin alegría de lado y miro a anakin asintiendo, sabiendo que era lo mejor para los bebes- tú qué dices anakin?

Anakin: no me gusta para nada todo lo que está pasando, pero es lo mejor al final de cuentas… debemos ver también por la seguridad de Luke y Leia, y la propuesta del senador Organa es buena, nosotros confiamos en el, sabemos que podrá darle todo el amor y cariño suficiente junto con su esposa a Ariatne –termino de hablar mirando al senador

Anthu: cuídela mucho por favor senador Organa –hablo volteándose a verlo- sé que puedo confiar totalmente en usted para asegurarme que estoy dejando en buenas manos a mi sobrina

Organa: gracias por aceptar a ambos –miro a la pareja sonriendo- sé que es una decisión difícil, pero es por el bien de ellos y les aseguro que pueden confiar en que Ariatne tendrá el amor de todo el mundo que la rodea, será la niña más feliz de la galaxia

Anthu sonrio sin respuesta.

Anakin: y que pasara con el niño? –le pregunto al pequeño maestro

Yoda: a Saleucami con sus tíos ira

Anthu: está hablando de la hermana de Damon y Stefan? –pregunto cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño- ni siquiera yo la conozco, como sé que lo cuidara bien

Yoda: pero Damon si –dijo serio- hable con él hace unas horas, su hermana dio a luz a su primer hijo hace un año, por lo cual podrá cuidar bien del niño

Anthu: Damon ya lo sabe todo? –pregunto sorprendida

Obi-wan: el estará pendiente de lo que pase con Liam estos años, yo estaré acompañándolo, ya que ustedes estarán al pendiente de Ariatne

Anakin: te irás? Pensé que vendrías con nosotros? –pregunto confundido

Obi-wan: es un cambio de último momento… pero estaré visitándolos seguido después de mi partida, aun no me iré del todo, no necesitamos llamar la atención por unos años

Anthu: entonces te irás con nosotros luego de dejar a los niños

Obi-wan: exactamente –asintió

Anakin: me alegro –sonrio de lado, a lo que obi-wan asintió sonriendo

Yoda: por el momento yo me ocultare en Dagobah

Organa: entonces este es el adiós por el momento mis amigos

El senador se paró de su silla

Yoda: hasta que llegue el momento desapareceremos

Todos asintieron.

Anthu: podríamos despedirnos de Ariatne y Liam antes de que se los lleven

Organa: claro –asintió- además no será la última vez que la veas ya te dije que podrás ir a verla cuando quieras ella también querrá ver a sus primos

Anthu sonrio al senador agradecida y anakin asintió hacia el agradecido igualmente. Más tarde ese día Anthu y Anakin luego de despedirse de los bebes Castle, fueron por sus hijos para regresarse a Yavin 4, Ashoka y Jeremy quienes se habían encontrado una hora después irían con ellos, aunque este último estaba un poco de mal humor ante la de decisión del futuro de los bebes Castle tomada por los otros jedi. Por otro lado Organa iba en rumbo a Alderaan con la bebe Ariatne donde al llegar al palacio fue rápidamente a buscar a su esposa a quien le dio la noticia, de que ahora sería representantes de una pequeña bebe, su esposa como se lo esperaba reacciono positivamente ante la noticia. Lejos de ese planeta en el mismo momento Obi-wan llegaba a Saleucami con él bebe Liam en sus brazos, al bajar de la nave fue hacia la casa de madera que estaba cerca de una pequeña laguna, al llegar ahí pasando todo el sendero pastoso, toco la puerta y les explico en resumen lo sucedido, la joven señora Flaines-Salvatore acepto con gusto a su sobrino a lo cual su esposo quien llegaba en esos momentos reacciono igualmente positivo, Obi-wan al ver esto se despidió dejando al bebe con ellos y fue hacia su nave rumbo a Yavin 4. Mientras que en el mismo Yavin 4 Anthu y Anakin con los bebes Luke y Leia, el tío Jeremy y la tía Ashoka llegaron a su casa cerca a las cataratas y lagunas en lo profundo de los bosques de Yavin, todo seguida igual a como lo habían dejado hace ya más de un año, cuando vinieron a relajarse después de una intensa guerra Anthu y Anakin, los sirvientes que los vieron llegar inmediatamente los ayudaron con sus cosas mientras ellos caminaban dentro, claro que ahora Anakin ya no usaba su habitual traje jedi, el ahora llevaba una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta marrón, camisa del mismo tono que le hacía sobre resaltar y un pantalón beige oscuro con sus botas, Anthu llevaba un vestido azul con un pequeño escote en forma de corazón por debajo de su pecho una cinta negra rodeando, con su cabello suelto amarrado arriba en una trenza pequeña es forma de corona rodeando su cabeza, Jeremy con una camisa blanca unos pantalones marrones con botas y por ultimo ashoka que llevaba una blusa blanca que llegaba por debajo de su ombligo pero aun dejando ver una parte de su cintura, junto con una falta roja oscura con una pantaloneta por debajo color negro y botas rojas, por ultimo threpio y Artoo estaban igual que siempre.

Jeremy: así que aquí es en donde vivían? –volteo para mirarlos tanto a su hermana como a su cuñado

Anakin: si –le afirmo con leia en sus brazos- desde antes de las guerras clone

Anthu: y ahora estamos aquí con Luke y Leia –sonrio con su hijo en brazos muy feliz

Ashoka: saben nunca pensé ver a anakin vestido así –dijo burlona

Anthu: jajaja ni yo –negó levemente ocultando su risa detrás de la cabecita de su hijo

Anakin: estoy escuchándolas eh –miro a amabas

Ashoka: jajaja tranquilo Skyguy o Luke o Leia verán lo enfadon que puede llegar a hacer su padre

Jeremy: pobrecitos –dijo riéndose y dándose un cinco con Ashoka que también reía

Anakin: ja-ja que chistosos –hablo volteando los ojos

Anthu al igual que anakin entonces pararon en seco

Ashoka: se van a quedar aquí….? –pregunto al ver que pararon de caminar, en medio del gran balcón

Jeremy: si, no van entrar? –pregunto extrañado

Anakin: si luego, ustedes vayan avanzando Jeremy –asintió hacia su hermano en ley

Jeremy: está bien –asintió

Ashoka: quieren que nos llevemos a los bebes? –pregunto mirando a ambos

Anthu: no, tranquila ashoka –le sonrio

Ashoka: pues bien, vamos Jer –empujo al padawan quien también la empujo de vuelta en juego mientras caminaban hacia a la casa

R2 pitio y threpio lo miro asintiendo.

Threpio: estoy de acuerdo será mejor seguirlos –se encamino junto al droide detrás de los ex padawans

Anthu: recuerdas? –pregunto mirando a su esposo y este sonrio

Anakin: perfectamente, nuestro primer beso y ahora míranos, estamos aún más juntos que nunca, casados y con nuestros hijos a nuestro lado –sonrio- y pensar que ellos y tu podrían haber pasado lo mismo que…

Anthu: dejemos lo que fue y pensemos en el hoy anakin –sonrio de lado mirándolo- no paso y listo

Anakin: está bien –sonrio- ven vamos a enseñarle el balcón a los niños

Anthu: pues sígueme –le saco la lengua en juego, mientras corría riendo con luke en brazos

Anakin: ten cuidado anthu –dijo caminando con Leia en sus brazos-

Anthu: estoy bien ani –sonrio apoyándose de espaldas al balcón mientras miraba como se acercaba

Anakin: puedes lastimarte, ambos pueden hacerlo, estas con Luke ahora –fingió un tono de voz y cara seria

Anthu: gruñón –rio- deja de poner esa cara asustas a nuestros hijos

Anakin: que se acostumbren si hacen algo mal ya sabrán que pasara –se encogió de hombros

Anthu: exagerado –volteo los ojos

Anakin: es en serio –dijo mirándola serio, pero luego sonrio

Anthu: ani –lo golpeo en su hombro con una de sus manos libres y luego sonrio- sabes… lo bueno de todo es que vine antes aquí para arreglar el cuarto del bebe y como no sabía si iba hacer niño o niña no me contuve eh hice dos cuartos por si acaso

Anakin: jajaja y en buena hora, porque fueron dos –rio- pero en fin –dijo ahora apoyado también en el balcón- estos años serán algo difícil tendremos tanto buenos como malos tiempos, por ello deberemos prepararnos para lo que se vendrá -suspiro

Anthu: lo sé, respectos a los tiempos para ello nos tenemos a cada uno y además ahora tenemos el apoyo tanto de Ashoka, Jeremy, threpio, R2 y Obi-wan

Anakin: jajaja si, aunque aún no me lo creo

Anthu: y tu diciendo que obi-wan nunca nos apoyaría –negó mirándolo divertida

Anakin: eso me lo hacía pensar Palpatine –resoplo

Anthu: mejor dejemos de hablar de ese idiota

Anakin: hablábamos de… -dijo empezando pero lo interrumpió

Anthu: anakin bésame –lo interrumpió sonriendo mientras se acercaba a el

Anakin: ahora y en frente de los niños? –pregunto alzando una ceja con una sonrisa burlona

Anthu: mm bueno aún son muy pequeños para entender

Anakin: como tú digas señora Skywalker –sonrió de lado y se inclinó- te amo

Anthu: yo también te amo ani -sonrió

Anakin entonces se inclinó a un más acercándose a ella, mientras ella hacía lo mismo segundos después se dieron un beso en el mismo lugar donde fue su primer beso aquel día que confirmo tanto los sentimientos que se tenían el uno por el otro, ambos sintiendo en aquel momento las mismas emociones como la primera vez, pero ahora tenían a Leia y a Luke ambos bebes sin que se dieran cuenta sonrieron mientras los observaban curiosos en los brazos de cada uno como si supieran lo que pasaba entre sus padres, ellos se quedaron así por un buen rato hasta que segundos después se separaron apoyando la frente de cada uno con el otro, volteándose para ver el atardecer como aquel día en su boda y luego besaron la cabezita de sus hijos para después apoyarse al lado de cada uno, Anthu estaba en el pecho de anakin mientras él la rodeaba con su brazo libre, quedándose para ver el hermoso atardecer de muchos más por el momento con sus hijos a sus lados.

*** ************************FIN DEL ESPISODIO III**********************

BUE **NO ESTE ES EL FINAL, ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO, CUALQUIER COSA UN COMENTARIO, NO SE OLVIDEN QUE A PESAR QUE PONGA POR TERMINADA LA HISTORIA IGUALMENTE ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO EN CUALQUIER DIA EL EPILOGO, QUE POR CIERTO AUN ME FALTA ESCRIBIR, NO SE SI SEA EMOCIONANTE O NO PERO SERA COMO EL FIN QUE LES DOY SIEMPRE A MIS HISTORIA COMO RESPUESTAS A LO QUE PASARÍA AÑOS DESPUÉS DEL TERMINO, EN FIN SIN MAS UN ABRASO A TODOS, NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**

 **POR CIERTO A LOS SEGUIDORES DE MI HISTORIA DE DBZ ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO MUY PRONTO, AL IGUAL QUE AL INTERMEDIO DE STAR WARS, POR OTRO LADO IGUALMENTE ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE STAR WARS PARA LOS INTERESADOS EN LA SAGA, QUE SERA MUY DIFERENTE EN MUCHAS PARTES PERO SIGUIENDO CLARAMENTE LA BASE DE LA HISTORIA, EN FIN, NOS VEMOS!**


	12. AVISO

**CHICOS EL EPILOGO ESTARÁ PUESTO APARTE, ACABO DE PUBLICARLO HACE POCO, ASÍ QUE PACENSE AYA, ME PARECIÓ MUY LARGO LO QUE HARÉ (SE HARÁ EN PARTES) POR LO CUAL LO HARÉ COMO UN INTERMEDIO DE LOS EPISODIOS III Y IV. COMO DIJE SE BASA EN LOS AÑOS DE REFUGIO Y EL INICIO DE LA REBELIÓN. NOS VEMOS!**


End file.
